


Toxic Love

by 90snjh, loveitziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Breathplay, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Deep Throating, Dom!Harry, Flogging, Food Issues, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Harry, Public Humiliation, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Sub!Niall, Vomit, Watersports, aggressive!harry, bipolar!harry, domestic abuse, i dont even know what tags to put anymore im done, married man, minor sexting, niall passing out lol oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90snjh/pseuds/90snjh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveitziall/pseuds/loveitziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is head over heels in love with his boyfriend Harry who is...well...a bit unsteady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend ✧drunk edits✧ on vine is pretty cool, so we decided to write a little something, and she decided to make an edit so...this is yet another fucked up fic of mine. Life is good. It's very good. 
> 
> * is [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> • is [drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)
> 
> [teaser video](https://vine.co/v/eanXjzFmI99)   main [ficmix](http://8tracks.com/officiallamar/toxic-love) 

•Niall's sweaty hands were nearly slipping off the steering wheel as he sped home, flying around street corners, almost hitting a kid on a bike, tailgating a few slow people; he just didn't have time to be slowed down, he /really/ didn't have time. It was exactly 6:22 P.M. and he was more than halfway home, the rain definitely didn't help. He was almost on the verge of tears, fearing he wouldn't be home by 6:30 P.M. and would have to face the wrath of his boyfriend of nearly two years, Harry; who had told him at 6:10 to go pick up sushi and gave him a twenty minute time limit, saying that 'It would be enough time.' and surely it wasn't. He sped around the last corner and pulled up in front of the gate to the apartment complex, typing in the code with sweaty fingers. "Hurry the fuck up, come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." He muttered to himself, fidgeting as he waited for the gate to open, which took it's sweet time. He threw his arm over the bags of food in the front seat as he sped past the gate, which hadn't even opened completely, and didn't slow down for any speed bumps in his way until he pulled into the apartment garage. "Oh, Niall! How have you been?" He heard a voice call out as he opened the car door. It was the neighbor who lived under them, real nice lady...now just wasn't the time. "Great, how are you?" He didn't really pay attention to her response, leaning through the car to grab the bags on the passenger seat and putting one in his mouth then taking the others in both hands. "That's great. Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush. You have a great night." He muffled out as he slammed the car door shut with his foot and locked it with a loud beep, running up the stairs and struggling to unlock the front door. Once the door finally unlocked and he was able to swing it open, he stepped inside of the dark apartment with a deep breath and closed the door behind him. "Baby, I'm back!" He called out, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand from his previous meltdown in the car.

 

*You could say Harry was a bit...unsteady. Being bipolar really wasn't a fun thing...the man went from being adorable and sweet to being a MMA fighter or something. He never noticed what he had been doing to Niall and...he probably never would either. Looking over at the clock Harry saw that it was 6:31. Getting off of the bed Harry walked out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen where he saw Niall placing the bags down on the small table. "Just a minute late." He muttered while walking over to him rubbing his back with a warm smile. "How was work, baby?" Harry asked while reaching into the bags from whole foods seeing the small trays of sushi. "It's fresh right?" The man questioned.

 

•"Stressful. Everyone I work with has a stick up their ass, I swear to you." Niall said with a small sigh, turning around and reaching into the cabinets on his tippy-toes for two wine glasses. "One hundred percent fresh; watched the lady prepare it right in front of me." Niall smiled, turning back around after closing the cabinet and setting the wine glasses down at their spots at the table. He pulled a bottle of red wine from one of the bags before finding a corkscrew and opening it, pouring the smooth red liquid into each of their glasses. "How was your day?" Niall asked before setting the bottle down and sitting down in his chair across the table from Harry's.

 

*Harry had already sat down and got himself a bit comfortable while pulling the chopsticks and little tubs of soy sauce out from the bottom of the bag. "Sweaty as always. Fucked my shoulder up a bit while doing dead lifts." Harry informed while smiling at Niall before looking at the two boxes of sushi. They both were quite picky on what was in the sushi and all, so they always got separate trays.  Looking at the rolls he noticed they looked different than normal. Reading the label Harry furrowed his brows and looked up at Niall with a confused, but slightly angry expression. Niall's box was right. His wasn't. "This is shrimp...not salmon." Harry spoke up. He always got the same thing almost always, salmon tempura roll. "You know the difference right?"

 

•Niall did a good job of hiding the complete fear that just washed over him and nearly took his breath right out of his lungs. "Hm?" He raised his eyebrows, sipping from his wine glass and feeling the cool liquid slip down his throat, "Let me see." He spoke quietly, reaching across the table for the tray and sliding it over to him, examining it then looking at the label. "Oh, shit. Baby, I'm so sorry. The lady had a real thick accent and she couldn't understand my accent either...do you want me to run back to the store?" Niall spoke almost frantically, standing up from the table, "I'll go back to the store."

 

*"Accents don't mean shit Niall people can barely speak English there but they fucking understand." Harry spoke up his tone getting a bit more forceful and his volume level really did increase quite a bit. "You better get your ass back to the fucking store and get what I asked for!" He snapped, "you have fifteen minutes. Fucking go. Don't keep me waiting on dinner." Harry spoke up looking at his boyfriends scared eyes. "Don't just stand there! Fucking go!"

 

•Niall flinched back at Harry's shouting, rushing to find his keys then making his way out of the apartment and to his car at nearly the speed of light.   -

Niall leaned over the steering wheel in the parking lot of the store crying nearly hysterically. He didn't want to go back, he couldn't; how the hell as he supposed to go back and tell Harry straight to his face that the sushi bar had closed for the night and were only selling preprepared rolls, rolls in which none of them were salmon. He got the next best thing, spicy crab, and how he hoped and prayed that Harry wouldn't mind. Who was he fucking kidding, it was Harry, of course he would fucking mind. He put the car in drive with shaky hands, driving home at the speed limit and maybe even a little slower, looking around for a possible take out sushi place, but he wasn't in any luck. He wiped his eyes as he parked in the garage, pulling the mirror down and making sure his eyes didn't look like he was just crying his eyes out in the parking lot. They were a little red, nothing major, so he climbed out of the car, grabbed the bag of food and made his way back into the apartment, not even checking the time. He walked in seeing Harry sitting at the table, didn't even look like he'd moved at all, placing the bag in front of him then mumbling, "The sushi bar was closed..."

 

*Harry was sitting at the table casually while looking at his phone, occasionally sipping his wine. Whenever he saw Niall walk in he smiled hoping he would have what he wanted, but alas...hearing his words, there was about a fifty percent chance he would have what was wanted. "So you just got the sushi made hours ago?" Harry spoke while reaching into the bag pulling out the rolls. Spicy crab. Spicy. Fucking. Crab. "Oh wow. Would you look at that, wrong sushi...and you appear to be late." Harry spoke in a sarcastic tone before placing his phone on the table. "Now...what's the policy again if you're late?" Harry questioned while standing up slowly, a couple inches taller than Niall. "You want to tell me?"

 

•Niall took a few steps back, his eyes stinging from the tears that wanted so desperately to spill over but he couldn't let them - not right now. Niall swallowed dryly, "T-the belt, but Harry- please, you don't need to-" He took a few small steps back, "It wasn't my fault, I tried, I really tried to get your order, I even asked s-someone if I could pay extra, but they couldn't- I'm so sorry, babe, it's just a roll." He immediately regretted the words right when they came out of his mouth. 'It's just a roll.' How could he be so fucking stupid. "C-can we just...sit down and enjoy our dinner, please?"

 

*"Just a roll?" Harry whispered, "mhm. Just a roll. You know just my dinner that I asked you to get an hour ago." Harry spoke calmly before knocking his glass of wine off of the table listening to the fine glass break. "Room. Now." He spoke roughly his fists clenching. "Go!" He yelled while stepping forward hoping he could spook Niall into moving.

 

•Niall winced at the sound of the glass breaking, knowing he'd have to pick that up later and probably shred himself up in the process. Harry's quick movement had Niall rushing to the room, his heart beating dangerously fast in his chest as his hands became clammy. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his fingers in his lap as he waited.

 

*Harry followed Niall into the room only to slam the door and lock it before going over to the closer opening up the door to see their belts and ties hanging on the back. It wasn't often Harry used his black studded belt...but he felt as if it were necessary today. Wrapping it in his hand the man smiled as he came back into the room. He swung it back and forth to show Niall before smiling gently at him. "How many minutes late do you think you are?" The brunette man questioned.

 

•Niall quickly wiped a tear that rolled down his pale cheek as he looked at the studded belt in front of his face. "Um..." Niall thought for a moment, "I don't know, I don't know- five?" He took a quick guess with a shaky voice, running a hand through his blonde hair.

 

*"Aw you're going to cry now?" Harry questioned while moving closer to the boy gently placing his hand on his cheek to wipe the tear before pulling his hand back to slap him hard. "Fucking suck it up." He growled before pushing the boy back immediately bringing the belt back only to slap it hard against his clothed thigh. If Niall were to be naked it would be thirty times worse, but...Harry didn't want to go through the trouble.

 

•Niall held onto his stinging cheek as he was pushed back on the bed, moving his thigh and screaming the minute it was hit. He quickly covered his mouth with one hand and tried to shield the rest of his body with the other, fearing the next hit more than anything else in his life. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried out, as if that could possibly help the situation he was in at the moment.

 

*"Don't you fucking scream!" Harry snapped while snapping Niall's skin with the belt once again, this time on his forearm. Harry knew where and where not to hit Niall due to previous injuries and burst blood vessels, so he tried to keep it safe. "Turn over. Now!"

 

•Niall cried silently, pulling his forearm back and clutching onto it, watching as the skin already started to redden, "Harry, please, stop...please!" He begged, though never fought it and turned over onto his stomach just as he was told, holding his breath for the next hit.

 

*"You were five minutes late! You get five hits!" Harry spoke before pulling the belt back and hitting Niall's ass quite hard hearing the belt snap. "Not to mention you're just a disobedient  little shit!" The man snapped before whipping Niall right in the back. "Can't even get what I fucking ask for!"

 

•No pain could ever compare to what Niall was feeling. It wouldn't be as bad if Harry wasn't freakishly strong, or a personal fucking trainer. He cried into the bed sheets until they were sopping wet with both his tears and saliva, and maybe a bit of snot that dribbled down his red face. He jumped at each hit, the pain it created taking his breath away for a few moments. He knew he only had one more hit to bare, but he knew it would be the hardest one and his sensitive, reddening skin was stinging like a mother fucker, and all he could do was lay there and take it.

 

*Harry moved forward only to tug Niall's dress pants down and pull his shirt up. He needed at least one bare hit, and that's exactly what he did. Pulling the belt back Harry let the studs slap against Niall's milky white ass. That was five, and Harry just dropped the belt onto the ground while looking at his mess of a boyfriend laying on the bed just sobbing. "You don't get to eat." The man huffed as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Come clean up this mess too!"

 

•

-

Niall had his head on his boyfriends chest, who was sleeping like a baby with his chest rising and falling ever so lightly. His body ached and was covered with bruises and welts, but it's not anything he's not use to. He glanced up to look at Harry, who looked so peaceful and innocent with his arm around Niall, very securely. Niall only sighed, but every night was like this; Harry fell asleep right away and Niall faked it, laying awake until a couple hours after, trying to pinpoint exactly when all of this had started, but he can never figure it out. He remembers when Harry first hit him, thinking it was going to be a one time thing because of how upset Harry was afterwards, yet now he does it and isn't upset at all. Niall doesn't mind, humans tend to be imperfect and he wasn't just about to let go of the person he has fallen in love with and known for the longest time over some anger problems. Maybe it's just his job, maybe Niall just annoys people very easily, he didn't know...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall run some errands...and...harry get's a bit fed up with Niall's actions.

-  
Niall and Harry had just left the apartment and got into the car, Niall originally had the keys and was going to drive but Harry didn't like that idea. "Okay, so, first we need to find me some new shirts for work and I need a new pair of converse, ummm..." Niall scrolled through his list on his phone of things they needed to do today, errands and shit, "Then after that we need to get you and I more shampoo and deodorant...I think that's- oh wait, no, I also need more socks which we can just while we're looking for clothes, okay, that's it." He finished, biting on his nail as he continued to stare at his phone in the passenger seat, "Unless you need anything?"

*Harry hated being in the passenger seat when Niall was driving. It never felt right at all, which is why he ended up being the driver. "I don't need anything." Harry spoke while looking at Niall with a warm smile. "We can just go to the mall or something, yeah? Stop by H&M...they've got some cute shirts you can wear. Get converse in Macy's or something. Get socks and shirts there too." The man muttered as he looked over his shoulder as he backed out of their parking spot. "Can stop at the body shop too and get that shampoo I like, and the deodorant." He muttered before straightening the car out as he placed it into drive. The man just didn't want to be going all over, he wanted to strictly stay in one place...which was the mall. Reaching his hand over, Harry placed it into his boyfriends thigh while gently squeezing it.

•"Sounds good." Niall smiled, placing his hand over Harry's then playing with the rings around his boyfriends fingers.  
-  
By the time they found a parking spot at the mall it was already noon. Niall hopped out of the car and pulled up his jeans before slamming the car door shut and meeting his boyfriend in front of the hood of the car. Harry took his hand and they laced their fingers together, walking to the H&M which thankfully wasn't that far. Niall fingered through the hung up shirts, indecisive on which one to pick and which one would be work appropriate. "Do you like this?" Niall asked, turning around and holding up an all black button down with short sleeves, "Or is this too casual?"

*Harry hated walking through the mall with Niall. He might as well just have a the boy on a leash so people know he's taken because clearly...hand holding wouldn't keep people's eyes off of him. When he walked into the store Harry looked around at mainly the women's clothing considering that's all there was really, but he eventually found the men's section. It was cute to see Niall looking through all the clothes seeing his little delicate fingers flick through the hangers. "Looks good. Depends on the pants you wear. Shirts like that you can't wear a tie or anything you'll need a cardigan or something." Harry muttered.

•"Yeah, you're right." Niall thought for a second, "Can you help me find one? Or maybe another shirt? I need like...three shirts." Niall draped the button up over his forearm as he continued to look through the clothes, "I think people are starting to notice I wear the same shirt like...three times a week." Niall laughed, even though it was true and highly embarrassing.

*Harry pressed his lips together and looked through the racks carefully. He knew Niall was picky when it came to clothes, but he really did try his best. "Hm...this would be pretty with some black slacks." Harry spoke as he pulled off a nice salmon pink button up with little specks of color. "Even with jeans it'd look cute. I like this color." The man muttered while handing the shirt to Niall.

•Niall didn't look at the shirt till Harry handed it to him, looking at it and...well, it was definitely something Harry would wear. "Babe, I'm not sure- I think this would be too bright for work...I couldn't pull off that color in general, I don't even have any shoes that would look good with this." Niall politely rejected, handing Harry back the rather...bright shirt then continuing on with his search, "Try looking for more subtle colors, yeah?"

*"You can't just wear grey black and white all the time. You need some color, Niall." Harry spoke as he handed it back to Niall placing it on his forearm. "You're getting it." He muttered before continuing to look through the racks.

•Niall bit his lip and just let Harry drape it over his arm. It wouldn't hurt to just buy it then not wear it...ever. He checked the price tag, "Whoa, babe, this shirt is like fifty bucks." He spoke up, completely appalled because this store was usually on the cheap side, but of course it wasn't when it came to ugly shirts, "I'm not spending that much on one shirt." Niall informed before hanging the shirt back up, hoping that would be the end of it as he searched some more, but of course not.

*"I'll pay for it. Doesn't matter." Harry muttered as he walked to the other side of the rack and pulled out a navy button up with faint grey specks...it was almost exactly like the salmon colored one. "You said you needed shirts for work so, M'getting you shirts for work." He informed.

•Niall's eyes grew wide at the site of the navy shirt, there was literally no way he could get out of this one, "You can't afford that-" He immediately cut himself off, "Not like that, I mean, you can afford it, we both can, but let's save our money for...more important stuff, hm?" Nice save.

*"You said you needed shirts." Harry said flatly. "I'm getting you nice shirts whether you like it or not." He trailed off while crossing his arms over his chest giving Niall a look. "It's important for you to look nice at work...and nice you will look."

•"These are too bright for work, Harry, I told you that. Thank you though, I really appreciate it babe. They are nice shirts, but my work is strict." Niall spat out excuse after excuse, keeping his voice low and soft, keeping a smile on his face, "Here, please, put them back and I'll find something else, thank you." He said sweetly, handing Harry the two shirts back.

*"So? You still need cute shirts. Don't have to wear them to work." Harry added while placing them back on Niall's arm. "I already told you. I'm buying you the shirts." Harry spoke in a bit of a rougher tone while grabbing onto Niall's arm squeezing it a bit tightly.

•"Okay, okay, you're hurting me." Niall spoke up calmly, removing Harry's hand from his arm and looking over his shoulder at the employee who was looking over at the couple, "You can buy me the...shirts, okay? Just, please, don't make a scene. That girl is staring at us." Niall informed, clearing his throat and walking further down the aisle of clothes away from Harry.

*"Come here." Harry hissed as he walked towards Niall before grabbing onto his wrist. "You see all those belts over there?" The man questioned, "m'not afraid to use one." He huffed. "You don't walk away from me...do you?"

•A young man walked by in the same aisle, clearing his throat and staring strangely at the two. Niall laughed nervously, "N-no...I don't. I'm sorry, it won't happen again..." He talked quietly, almost whispering as he tried to gently tug his wrist away from his boyfriends hand.

*"Excuse you? No what?" Harry huffed as he pulled him closer tightening his grip even more looking at his wrist turn a slight white and his hand turn a light reddish purple. 

•Niall's lip quivered, "No, s-sir." He muttered, letting out a slight whimper as he tried to bend his swollen fingers, "Harry...please don't do this here." He begged, watching him nearly crush his wrist.

*"Then behave and listen to me." Harry growled before letting go of Niall's hand. "Go get your damn socks." The man muttered as he followed behind him glancing at the people staring at them.

•"Sorry..." Niall mumbled, rubbing his wrist and walking in front of Harry quite quickly. He made his way to the department with various types of socks and underwear, scanning through the different pairs before finding the ones he liked and taking them off the rack with a shaky hand. As he pulled it off, the whole rack collapsed and Niall gasped as he watched all of the socks fall to the ground and his and Harry's feet. "Fuck..." He whispered, crouching down and beginning to pick them all up with a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

*Harry's eyes narrowed at Niall whenever he saw the rack fall. He didn't say anything since people started to look over at them, not to mention a lady walked over to help with the fallen display. "We've got it it's alright. This falls all the time." The lady spoke with a warming tone. "Come on. Let's go try on those shirts..." Harry mumbled lowly.

•"Sorry about that...thank you." Niall mumbled to the lady, getting up and holding his shirts close to his chest. He nodded to Harry and followed behind him to the dressing rooms, finding an empty room and locking the door behind them. Niall hung up the shirts and glanced at Harry, backing up against the wall of the small room, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- she said it falls all the time..." Niall played with the edge of his shirt, looking down at his feet while he spoke.

*"I don't want to hear your shit." Harry growled while pushing Niall up against the wall while wrapping his hand around his neck forcefully. "You're telling me not to make a scene and you're the one making a scene!" He hissed knowing he had to be quiet so others wouldn't hear. "Look at me when i'm fucking talking to you..."

•Niall grabbed at Harry's arm, quietly gasping for air and shaking his head. He was forced to look into Harry's dark eyes, with the worry-line between them from his harsh frown. "I'll be good, I'll be good." Niall managed to whisper, digging his nails into Harry's forearm, hoping he'd let go.

*"Will you?" Harry questioned while tightening his hand watching Niall's face redden. "Hm?" He growled while letting go of his neck pushing him roughly against the wall.

•Niall nodded frantically while coughing as quietly as he could. He held onto the little bit of hope that he would leave the dressing room without any bruises or harm done, but he knew the chances were very slim.

*"Say yes sir. You know better." Harry huffed pushing Niall's chest. "Get on your knees. Show me you'll be good." The man muttered while leaning up against the wall quickly undoing his belt, button, and zipper. "Don't have all fucking day."

•"Yes sir." Niall said confidently, getting down on his knees in front of Harry and watching him pull out his cock. He sat there for a few seconds before wrapping his hand around it, putting the tip of it in his mouth then slowly lowering his head. He wanted to move faster, but his own fear delayed his movements and he just couldn't concentrate on anything for the life of him.

*"No noises." Harry muttered while placing his hand on Niall's head fisting his hair tightly. "You know how I like it." The man added while leaning his head back. That God you couldn't see under the stall, but you could definitely hear everything since it was like a chamber that echoed everything.

•Niall put his hands behind his back, locking his fingers together before bobbing head with a slight frown. He concentrated on breathing through his nose, listening as some loud girls discussed what dress looked the tightest in the next room over. After he got Harry's whole cock wet, he pulled away slightly, taking a deep breath before going down again, all the way until the tip of his nose touched Harry's pubes and staying there for a little while until bobbing his head once more. He tried hard not to make any noises, but it was almost killing him and he didn't know if he was going to make it.

*Harry wasn't fully hard so it was nice to see Niall take him all the way down easily, but seeing him pull back, he instantly pushed his head back down and got himself quite deep inside the boy. "Don't gag on it." Harry snickered knowing Niall would because he had a horrible gag reflex.

•Niall could feel the head of Harry's cock in his throat and he swallowed around it, his stomach clenching as his eyes began to tear up. He tried pulling away but Harry's hands were too strong, pushing him down and Niall began to cough slightly, gagging shorter after, which created a horrible sound which thankfully wasn't too loud.

*"Quiet." Harry hissed as he roughly pulled Niall's head back with a small smirk. "Look at those pretty eyes." Harry purred before pulling his head back down again.

•Niall made a small whimper once his head was shoved back down, bringing his hand up to cup Harry's balls as he moved his tongue around the underside of his cock. Harry moved forward the slightest bit and that just about almost made him puke, gagging the hardest he's ever gagged before, making his body hunch over slightly and shut his eyes tight which resulted in tears falling from his eyes.

*"quit your gagging." Harry growled while pulling Niall back again to lean down and look at his reddened face and eyes. The man spat in his boyfriends face before smirking deviously.

•Niall turned his face the minute Harry spit on it, "Can we go home now...please?" He asked quietly, wiping his face off before rubbing his red, puffy eyes.

*"You gonna let me buy those shirts for you?" Harry questioned as he grasped onto Niall's jaw holding it roughly. There was never really times where Harry had cum from Niall sucking him off. If anything it was more so used as punishment or something towards Niall. "You gonna be good?"

•"Yes sir." Niall nodded with Harry's hand on his jaw, wiping his eyes like a god damn baby. He hated how weak he was sometimes, he especially hated how he didn't stand up for himself; but truth was, he couldn't stand up for himself, he wasn't allowed to. He stood up with the help of Harry's strength and they left the dressing room, only to be asked if everything fit okay and of course, Niall said yes before following behind Harry to the register and purchasing the shirts.  
-  
That night, Niall sat on the edge of the bed in his briefs and one of Harry's shirts, running a hand through his messy hair as Harry finished up in the bathroom.

*Once again as always, Harry was fine. He had episodes throughout the day, and he couldn't control them at all, not to mention he couldn't even catch himself doing so. Sure Harry had been to a therapist before, and he ended up storming out whenever they diagnosed him with quite a bad bipolar disorder...he didn't want to believe it, and he wouldn't. The man had just finished up in the shower after Niall before standing there in some loose flannel sleeping pants while brushing his teeth continuing to glance over at Niall sitting on the bed as he rubbed his hands over his arms and legs. "You alright, baby?" Harry spoke after he spat the toothpaste out of his mouth into the sink before leaning down to get water into his mouth to wash out what was left over.

•It took Niall a second to snap out of it and respond, he was too busy examining old wounds and new ones, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just tired." Niall answered before turning his head to look at his boyfriend through the bathroom mirror and giving him a warm smile as he rubbed the bruises on his wrist with his thumb.

*"Tired little Niall." Harry muttered after he spat out the water before drying his lips and hands. With that he walked out of the bathroom turning the light off while shaking his wet hair as he was walking into the room. "You going to wear one of your new shirts to work tomorrow?" Harry questioned as he sat down on the bed getting comfortable stretching himself out like a cat would.

•"Of course. The navy one." Niall laid back next to his boyfriend, pulling the covers up over him. Niall always hated when Harry did that; bring up something that had caused problems as if it wasn't a big deal, as if he wasn't publicly humiliated at H&M and gagged in the dressing room. Niall reached over to the nightstand for his phone, setting an alarm then checking a few things such as the weather for tomorrow and what not. He looked at his calendar with his head propped up by his hand and, "Oh shit." He laid his head back on the pillow and groaned, "We have that family dinner thing this weekend. I can't believe I forgot."

*Harry gently rubbed his hand along Niall's shoulder while breathing gently just winding himself down to get ready to sleep. "Mhm...my mom and gem are going. Your mom and dad are going too right? Or is it just your mom?" Harry questioned as he turned onto his side so he could get a better look at Niall.

•"My mom and dad. I don't think my brothers coming, we're not on good terms right now." Niall locked his phone and set it on the nightstand, scooting closer to Harry before taking his hand and playing with fingers. "It will be nice, yeah?" Niall spoke quietly, though in reality he wanted to say 'Don't flip out and embarrass me in front of our families.'

*"Mhm. Have a nice dinner. Get some wine." Harry muttered while trapping Niall's fingers in his hand like he did all the time just being playful. "Hey." Harry whispered while bringing his other hand up to gently tap on Niall's jaw. "I want a kiss."

•Niall smiled in hopes that the dinner would be nice, but he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that said otherwise. He looked at Harry and leaned forward, kissing him softly and couldn't help but smile against the other boys lips. He loved the times when Harry was like this, calm and sweet. "You're adorable." He whispered, bringing his hand to his boyfriends face.

*Harry hummed against Niall's lips before smiling warmly at him. "Oh hush." He teased while playfully slapping Niall's chest. "You're too cute." Harry growled while pressing kisses all over Niall's shoulder, neck, cheeks, and lips. "Could kiss every centimeter of your body."

•"Could you?" Niall smiled, raising his eyebrows as he ran a hand down Harry's bare chest, kissing Harry once more.

*"That'd take all night, blondie." Harry snickered. "I would though. Right from your little toes all the way up your legs and your hips and your stomach and back and arms and everything up to the very tippy top of your head." Harry purred happily.

•"Tippy top of my head, huh?" He giggled, "You're right, that would take all night, maybe some of the morning as well." Niall joked, tracing his boyfriends collarbone gently with his finger tips.

*"Would be worth it though. Love kissing you." Harry hummed while swatting Niall's hand away playfully. "So you should be doing it right now." The man muttered with a gentle smile.

•"Well geez, sorry." Niall spoke in a playful tone, smiling once more before leaning up to reach his boyfriends lips with his own, kissing him slowly and softly while bringing his pale hand up to Harry's defined jawline.

*Harry hummed as he felt Niall's thin lips against his own, and he couldn't but roll over to the side so he was above Niall just the slightest bit. Harry let his lips gently dance with Niall's, the sound of smacking filling the room every time Harry pulled back.

•Niall leaned back on the pillow once Harry changed his position, letting his fingers travel up to the boys thick, damp hair before running them through his forming curls. He loved playing with Harry's hair and did so every time he got the chance, it was just something he had to do.

*Harry held himself up to make sure he weren't to fall on Niall, and it didn't take him long to move his hand to his chest gently rubbing it over the milky skin. "You put lotion on didn't you?" Harry muttered being able to easily tell that Niall's skin was soft and moisturized.

*"Maybe." Niall chuckled, looking up into his boyfriends light green eyes before putting his arms gently around his neck, "What's it to you?"

•"Nothing. You're just soft." Harry teased. "And you smell clean. Not all stinky." He added before kissing at the blondes neck. "I love you." Harry whispered.

*Niall ran a hand up the back of Harry's hair, giggling quietly at Harry's comment, "And I love you." He whispered back, scrunching his nose before pulling Harry down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk edits and i are writing all that we can and we can't stop and we are reading your comments and messages on here, vine, and tumblr! 
> 
> SERIOUSLY THOUGH WE NEED SUGGESTIONS SO FUCKING MESSAGE US PLZ AND THX <3
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall go out to the dinner with the family. minor shit goes down..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visuals for this part : [RIGHT HERE](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/post/117554854352/)
> 
> ps: this part contains minor water-sports oops.

The weekend had rolled around and it was the evening of the family dinner their Harry's mom had suggested they were to have, and of course...she didn't hesitate inviting Niall's family either. It was a fairly fancy restaurant...so Harry had gotten himself dressed up in black skinny jeans -not the most professional but it'd do- and long sleeve navy button up with hearts on it. It was a good outfit, and now the man was just waiting on Niall to hurry up in the bathroom. "Niall come on! We're gonna be late!"

•"Give me a minute! I'm almost done." Niall shouted back over running water, standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his briefs as he finished up his hair, realizing he hadn't even dressed himself yet then groaning. "Harry!" He called out, opening the bathroom door, "Can you get me shoes out? The black boots, the ones that look like yours." Niall clarified, slipping his arms through a white dress shirt then proceeding to button it up. He didn't work well when he was rushed, forgetting the smallest things, or the biggest things; he also wasn't very good at managing time.

*"For fucks sake you should've gotten ready earlier, Niall!" Harry groaned while walking over to the closet to grab the shoes on the floor before tossing them into the bathroom nearly hitting Niall in the legs. "Hurry up!"

•"Five more minutes." Niall promised, closing the door again with his foot before opening the medicine cabinet and finding his bottle of concealer. He put a little on his finger tip, dabbing it on a couple minor red marks on his face then bruises on his jaw and eyebrow; then just a small amount on his bruised wrist. He rubbed it in, examining his face in the mirror before slipping on his skinny jeans and grabbing his shoes off the floor, exiting the bathroom then sitting on the edge of the bed next to Harry. "What time is it?" He asked, wiggling his foot into each boot, "Where the hell did I put my phone..." He mumbled, turning his head frantically and searching the room with his eyes.

*Harry stood in the bedroom double checking that he buttons were all correct along with checking his hair and all. Niall sure was taking a long ass fucking time as well. "Doesn't matter where your phone is we have to go." Harry snapped while bringing his arm up to motion Niall to the door. "I have mine that's all that matters lets just fucking go and get this over with." The man huffed. Harry really did dread family outings. He never enjoyed them...at all.

•"Well, wait, wait a minute." Niall got up from the bed and checked under it, then checked the nightstand drawer. He literally wanted to pull out his hair; between Harry rushing him and his phone missing...along with his wallet that was always with his phone. He wanted to scream. "Oh my god." He mumbled before taking a deep breath, getting up and walking back into the bathroom only to see both his phone and wallet sitting on the counter. He snatched them off the counter, stuffing them in his pocket before standing in front of Harry. "Do I look okay? Maybe I shouldn't wear white..." Niall trailed off, biting his lip in thought.

*"You look fine!" Harry groaned before grabbing onto his boyfriends wrist tugging him along. "We're leaving. Turn the lights off." The man huffed while walking through the living room to the front door before grabbing the keys off the small shelf they had above the coat rack right next to the door.

•Niall was quick to turn all the lights off just as told, following behind Harry and out of the apartment. "You look nice, baby." He spoke up softly, mainly just trying to calm Harry down a little before dinner, but he really did look nice.

*"Thank you." Harry muttered as he walked into the parking garage just to get to the car. "You're ordering something light at the restaurant. Nothing huge." The man spoke up a bit demanding. "Understand?"

•Harry's tone caught Niall off guard, though it wouldn't be the first time Harry had controlled his food intake, it happened quite often actually, almost every time they had a meal. He was actually very hungry tonight, so Harry's words definitely ruined his chances of having a nice, filling dinner. "Yes sir." He mumbled, subconsciously chewing on his finger nails, which he had a bad habit of doing while nervous or anxious.

*Pulling out of their parking spot Harry drove his way out of the complex before driving downtown to the fairly expensive and fancy restaurant. It was fine contemporary Italian cuisine. One of Harry's favorite for sure.

*The car ride was silent, too silent. Niall was too nervous to talk, almost to the point of gagging, and Harry was just on a mission to get this dinner over with and done. They pulled up to the restaurant and Niall fixed his hair, which looked completely fine, before getting out of the car. Niall walked in front of Harry as they entered the front of the restaurant, hardly just stepping foot inside when they heard "Harry! Niall!" from one of the small couches on the other side of the room. An immediate smile came to Niall's face as he scanned over each of their faces before stopping at the sight of one particular face, "What is my brother doing here...Harry, I can't do this." He mumbled through a forced smile while they slowly approached the two families.

•Walking into the restaurant Harry smiled as soon as he saw his sister. It wasn't often he saw her, so he did really enjoy this. "Don't ask me. Just ignore him." Harry spoke while placing his hand on the boys back gently pulling him closer. The hostess understood that they were apart of the party and let them walk through. Walking through the restaurant Harry looked at everyone and smiled lightly. Harry's mother immediately stood up and walked over a couple of steps to wrap her arms around his shoulders with a cheerful "hello."

•Kisses and hugs were exchanged throughout everyone. "Hi mom, dad." Niall smiled, moving away from Harry to bring them both in for a tight hug. Niall loved his parents more than anything in the world and he didn't mind showing it. Once he pulled away from his parents he shook his his brother, Greg's, hand and brought him in for a one armed hug. "Nice of you to show up." Niall mumbled, his voice flat and simply...unfriendly. Then he moved onto the Styles', hugging Harry's mom then Gemma very tightly. "Well, sit, sit." Niall's mom ushered.

*Harry said hello to Niall's family, and he immediately pulled Niall a seat and sat down next to him not letting him sit where he wanted. Niall's dad was sitting at the end of the table and Niall sat on his left, while Greg was sitting on his right. Of course harry's mother sat next to Maura, who was next to Greg, and Gemma was next to Harry. Sitting seven people was a bit confusing. "We aren't ordered waters for you two and we ordered extra bread for you Niall." Maura spoke warmly.

•Niall glanced over at Harry, "Thanks, mom. That's very kind of you." He smiled, reaching for a menu and scanning over it while typical conversations went on. "How are you and Harry? Taking good care of that apartment?" Niall's dad, Bobby, asked. "We're great and of course we are, dad." Niall playfully rolled his eyes, though in his mind he was thinking about how many marks the walls had and the damaged door frames from constantly being slammed. Niall quickly avoided the rest of that conversation, turning slightly to face Harry, "What are you ordering, babe? Everything looks really good." He flipped a page over, "I really want the Lasagna Fritta."

*"Would you like to get a bottle or glass of wine, Harry?" Anne questioned and Gemma immediately perked up hearing wine, "I'll answer for him." She snickered and Harry just playfully elbowed her. "Wouldn't mind a bottle of red wine. Whatever you want." He told her before looking back at Niall. "M'thinking about the creamy tomato and spinach pasta." Harry spoke before looking through the menu to find something light for Niall to eat. The only thing there was would be salad and well...he would have to deal with it. "How's work been for you, Harry?" Maura spoke up, "it's been good.same old same old.

•"Harry just recently received a raise, which has helped us out a lot." Niall interrupted slightly, adjusting himself in his seat as his stomach made a loud growl, and a very painful one at that. Just in time, the waitress brought waters and baskets of bread, saying she would be back shortly to take our orders. Niall was quick to reach forward a grab a small plate then a slice of sourdough bread, unwrapping his butter knife out of the napkin and dipping it in the small cup of butter, spreading it on top his bread.

*Harry watched as Niall immediately went for the bread. Bringing his hand under the table the man pinched his hip tightly before giving him a glare. Reaching forward he took a piece of bread for himself before moving the butter to his left, subtly telling him to not have butter. "You should start your own gym, Harry. Would be successful I bet." Bobby spoke up as he placed a piece of bread on his and Maura's plate. "I've been thinking about that. Don't know if I would, that's a lot of work. Not to mention I would have to maintain equipment and all." The green-eyed boy muttered before taking a good size bite of his buttered bread.

•Niall inhaled sharply, but quietly, once Harry pinched his hip, closing his eyes for a second to gather himself before reaching for and sipping his glass of iced water. Once he set the glass down, he wiped his mouth off and picked a small piece off his bread, sticking it in his mouth then chewing slowly. "So basically, Harry is far too lazy to start his own gym. Back me up, Niall." Gemma joked and Niall chuckled with the bread close to his mouth, before breaking another piece off and eating it. "Are we ready to order?" The waitress interrupted, with her little pad of paper and pen ready.

*"M'not lazy. Just a lot of work. Don't think I'm ready for that!" Harry told Gemma before looking up at the waitress. Fuck she was pretty. Bobby ordered first along with Maura...they got the same thing, Anne ordered something simple, Greg got something that Harry didn't even see on the menu, and Gemma being the girl she is just got a personal brick fire pizza. "I'll have the creamy tomato spinach pasta." Harry spoke with a warm smile. "that's one of my personal favorites!" The girl chirped before looking over at Niall. "And for you sir?" Before Niall could even get a chance to open his mouth Harry immediately spoke up again. "He'll have the small fancy green salad. With balsamic vinaigrette instead of the poppy seed dressing."

•Niall noticed the look his mom and dad had exchanged after Harry spoke his order, clearing his throat and closing his menu before handing it to the young lady, "Thank you." He muttered, seeing the way Harry looked at the waitress nearly made his chest tighten. He leaned forward on the table with his elbow, resting his head on his hand and searching the table for the bread basket, wanting to try the wheat bread, "Mom, can you pass the bread, please?" Niall asked, reaching forward for it. "Sure, honey." She responded, handing Niall the basket with a smile before continuing her conversation with Anne. He was quite pissed off in all honesty, he really wanted pasta and instead he has to eat some stupid plants. He was beyond annoyed.

*Harry looked over at Niall and saw him taking a piece of bread, and if anything he honestly wanted to knock that roll out of his hand. "I think you wanna save room for your salad." He spoke quietly before squeezing on his thigh. "Drink some water." The man muttered.

•Niall immediately put his roll back, knowing exactly what Harry was implying, then bringing his glass of water to his lips before sipping it quietly. "Salad? What's up with that, you usually love pasta, that's why we picked this place." Bobby spoke in a cheerful, curious voice. Niall slipped his hand under the table and removed Harry's hand from his thigh before answering, "Yeah, I'm not that hungry tonight. Filled myself up on bread." Bobby nodded slightly before frowning, "You only had one piece?" Niall laughed nervously, "Like I said, not that hungry tonight." He lied right through his teeth, swallowing his water after. "Can we get some wine over here?" He asked, quite loudly, but he just really needed something to calm his nerves.

*"Mom got a bottle." Gemma chimed in before grabbing herself a piece of bread. "What did you eat for lunch, Niall?" Maura asked and Harry quickly chimed in. "We had leftovers from last night. Made some chicken tacos." Harry lied. They did have chicken tacos the night before, but they didn't eat any lunch.

•"Yeah, they were delicious." Niall said with a smile. "Finally." He spoke up once the waitress came with a bottle of wine, showing it to them before popping it open. She went around the table and poured a decent amount into each of their glasses, which took ages. She poured Niall a glass, then Harry, setting the bottle in front of them. When she pulled her hand back, it knocked Harry's glass over, spilling wine all over his lap and the table cloth in front of him. Niall's eyes grew wide as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

*Harry was startled whenever the wine was spilled onto his lap. Anne's eyes went wide as she looked at him knowing what might happen. "Oh goodness...I'm so sorry!" The waitress spoke. "It's fine." Harry managed while keeping himself surprisingly calm. "Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?" She spoke frantically, "it's fine!" The man spoke raising his voice just a bit. "Just a spill. It's fine." He tried while his fists clenched under the table.

•"I'll get you a damp towel and some napkins." The waitress scurried away. Niall immediately took his napkin and began wiping Harry's jeans, "Greg, give me your napkin." He nearly demanded, reaching across the table for it then using it to dry Harry's lap. Niall almost wanted to cry, though it wasn't even his fault, his heart started beating fast as it always did when he was scared or nervous, "You good, babe?" He questioned quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the tables who looked over to watch the scene as well.

*Harry immediately swatted Niall's hand away. "I said it's fine." He huffed while taking the napkin from him only to gently blot at his pants. Luckily it wasn't a lot of wine so he wasn't soaked. "Just knock it off. It's fine." Harry added while giving Niall a look. Gemma looked over at Anne and made a small face...Anne looked pretty nervous herself knowing Harry's issue. "I might have some golf pants in my car if you'd like to change." Bobby suggested. "I'm fine." Harry repeated yet again which hat seemed like the 100th time.

•Niall let Harry take the napkins from his hands, immediately pulling his hand back, leaning back in his seat and biting his nails yet again. He noticed the sympathetic look Anne had given him, then looked at his mother who gave him a totally different look. "It's fine, it's fine. Don't." Niall mouthed, closing his eyes for a second and shaking his head. Niall picked up Harry's wine glass, which had still been laying on its side on top of the stained table cloth, and carefully poured Harry some more of the wine. "Here, babe." He mumbled, carefully setting the glass down in front of the green-eyed boy with a shaky hand.

*"Thank you." Harry muttered as he took the glass and took a small sip. "Tastes good." He chuckled while smiling at everyone. The waitress came back and gave Harry a damp towel along with another bottle of wine as an apology for the accident. "Your food will be out soon. Let me know if you need anything." The women said yet again before turning on her heel. "I think she likes you." Gemma told Harry and he just rolled his eyes.

•Niall rubbed Harry's back slightly, low-key proud of him for handling the situation so well and not completely flipping out. Though if it would've been him who had spilled the wine, he'd be outside getting yelled at right now. After a couple minutes of awkward silence and looks exchanged from Niall and Anne, the food finally arrived on several trays. Everyone got their big, delicious meal and there Niall was with a small, what looked like a child's plate of salad. "Oh, honey, here. Have some of my mostaccioli." Niall's mom spoke up, "Give me your plate." Niall didn't hesitate to pass his plate over, turning his head to avoid Harry's glare, then sliding his plate back over once a small portion of mostaccioli with meat sauce was sitting next to his salad. "Thanks mom." Niall smiled, stabbing his fork into the pasta and biting it off his fork, nearly closing his eyes while he chewed because damn...it tasted amazing, and Niall hardly ever got to eat anything that tasted that good.

*Harry had gotten his silverware out and placed the napkin neatly on his lap before looking at Niall. Was he really doing this? Going against what he has completely said? Harry cleared his throat while he twirled the thick linguine onto his fork before sectioning it off with his spoon only to lift it to his mouth and take a bite. Needing to get Niall's attention the man moved his elbow only to knock the knife down onto the ground. If anything, Niall would bend down and get it and then Harry would to only to tell him what was needed to be said.

•As Niall moved onto his second bite he heard something hit the floor, swallowing before looking around his chair to see what it was, seeing the knife slightly underneath the table. He moved it towards him with his foot slightly, setting his fork on his plate then reaching down to pick the knife up.

*Harry immediately leaned down after Niall. "Eat that last bit and that's it, completely dinner." Harry growled. "If you're needing to be filled up, drink water. We've been over this." He growled before grabbing the knife and moving up. "Couldn't find the damn thing." Harry covered up with a smile.

•Niall only nodded before leaning back up as well, picking up his fork and stabbing it into a piece of lettuce before eating it with a small sigh. The clumsy waitress came back with a smile, "Everything come out okay?" Niall looked around as everyone nodded and said yes, "Actually my salad is a little dry, um, if you could bring a little cup of some extra dressing that'd be great." He said sweetly, smiling at the young girl before she left. It was true, the salad was dry and quite frankly tasted like shit. Niall wasn't much of a salad person anyways. He leaned into Harry, "This salad's gross..." He whispered, almost pouting.

*"Eat it." Harry whispered back before bringing his hand down to squeeze roughly at Niall's thigh. It was always where he squeezed and well...there were permanent bruises all the damn time.

•Niall let out a small whimper at Harry's grip on his thigh, not loud enough to even be heard from where even Harry was sitting, but fuck, he was strong. He slid his hand under the table and pulled on Harry's hand, who's finger tips were digging into previous bruises. He looked at Harry and mouthed silently, 'Stop, stop.'

*"Drink your water." Harry mouthed before bringing his hand up to continue to eat his pasta holding conversations with the families.

•Niall did as told, drinking his water then eating more of his salad. "So, how's work, Niall?" Bobby asked, chewing on his pasta with his wine glass close to his lips. "Niall works?" Greg questioned, being rude, as per usual. Niall just glared at Greg before answering, "Great. The usual. Paper cuts and coffee stains." He added, "Though, I'm gonna have to start looking around again. The lady I temp for is suppose to be coming back from her maternity leave soon." Bobby and Maura just nodded slowly, "Better start then. You can't be out of work, you need to go back to school soon; finish up your degree so you can get a career." Bobby informed and Niall just rolled his eyes. He hated when his parents pressured him into school, always pushing on him.

*"You can do a lot of things Niall. Like I nanny and get loads of money." Gemma spoke. Harry just listened to the conversations and tried to tune everything out. Work talk really did bore him. "He just wants a job where he doesn't have to do shit." Greg mumbled before sipping on his wine. "Gregory Horan!" Maura snapped while giving him a look and he just shrugged. Harry looked over at Niall and saw him playing with his hands in his lap, and he couldn't help but smile. "Gosh i'm getting full. This is rich sauce." Harry spoke up and Anne asked to try, and of course Harry let her. As she was doing that, Harry let his hand slide back under the table and rest over the boys crotch.

•Niall leaned forward against the table once he felt Harry's hand, "At least I want to do something realistic with my life," Niall paused, "or something in general." He swore if looks could kill, the look Greg gave him would've completely butchered him. "Okay, Niall, I'd like to see you actually go through with whatever plans you have for the future." Greg spoke with a smirk and Niall felt some heat rise to his face, "You know what-" "Boys, we are /not/ going to do this here. Be quiet, both of you, don't talk to each other." Maura intervened finally.

*"Goodness. Acting like you two are still teenagers." Bobby spoke before placing his glass of wine down. "Should've seen these two when they were younger. You have no idea how many time Gemma would lose it when Harry grabbed her barbies, Maura." Anne informed with a couple of light giggles. "I've always wanted a girl." She chirped and Harry just looked over at Niall who was trying not to squirm around.

•He just couldn't stay still, trying to move Harry's hand but it wouldn't budge. "Niall's the daughter you've always wanted." Greg started up again, with a low blow at that, laughing at his own joke as if it were funny. Niall laughed sarcastically, flipping him off quickly before reaching for his glass of wine and sipping from it.

*Harry smirked before pulling his hand away pretending as if he were wiping his mouth, but he just slipped his middle finger into his mouth for a split second getting it wet. Looking where Niall was sitting he let his hand snake down his back before managing to wiggle his hand into the blondes tight jeans and briefs. At this point his finger wasn't even moist anymore, but that didn't stop him from rubbing his finger over Niall's lightly hair dusted hole acting as if nothing were happening.

•Niall adjusted himself once more as he nervously played with the edge of his hair in front of his ear, his elbow back on top of the table as he tried to focus on something Gemma was saying to him. Harry was the fucking devil, he swore it.

*Harry snickered lowly whenever he saw Niall's reaction. Leaning close to him, he kissed his cheek before whispering. "Better keep yourself quiet." With that he pulled back and just paid his attention back to the families. "You okay, Niall?" Maura asked seeing her son acting just a tad bit funny.

•Niall let out a shaky breath as Harry whispered to him. His mother's words completely floating over and around his head. "Niall." Greg spoke up, snapping obnoxiously to get his attention. "Huh? Yeah, I'm- no, yeah." He stuttered out with a smile, raising his shoulders as he reached for his wine again and began to gulp it.

*Harry smiled as he watched Niall take more liquid down. Boy this was going to be fun later. Everyone had finished all that they could, and of course Harry's mother had wanted desert, and Maura agreed.

•"Can I get some more-" Niall hiccuped slightly, covering his mouth for a moment before continuing, "some more wine, please, yeah." He handed his glass to his mom, who poured him some more while giving him a strange look before handing it back to him. "Thank you." He smiled, "Dessert sounds wonderful." Even though he knew he probably wouldn't be getting any.

*Harry looked behind him to make sure no one was glancing and noticing what he was doing. "You're loving that wine aren't you Niall?" Anne smiled while bringing her glass up to take a gentle sip. "Niall loves wine. We have several bottles at home, mom. We wanna get one of those wine cooler fridge things." Harry informed.

•"Yeah," Niall let out a nervous laugh, "love it." He rose his glass in the air slightly, only to bring it back to his lips and down some more of it. He managed to set the glass down, looking down at his lap as he took a deep breath and held it for a moment before finally exhaling slowly.

*"Finish your glass or water and I'll stop." Harry whispered into Niall's ear yet again. "Quit being all sappy and shit." Gemma laughed while gently nudging Harry's shoulder. "M'sorry. Can't help I love him so much." Harry beamed while smiling at Niall. "Should marry you." He snickered and Maura's eyes went wide. "Are you going to prop-" "no. Not now anyways." Harry butted in.

•Niall's bladder was starting to feel full, a little too full, and finishing either one of his drinks would for sure make him need to go. He played with the edge of his hair again before reaching for his glass and downing the rest of his wine, wiping his mouth and letting out a noise that was a weird combination of a moan and a whine, coughing immediately after to cover it up.

*Harry smirked before slipping his finger out pulling it out of his boyfriends boxers and pants before gently wiping his finger on his pants. "M'going to go the restroom and wash up a bit. My hands feel sticky or something from cleaning up the wine." Harry added before he was excused from the table. If anything, he was going just make Niall a bit angered. The man had done this one time to him and Niall dreaded it but he figured what better than to do it again tonight. Once in the restroom Harry went into a stall and leaned up against the divider before bringing his phone out sending a quick text to Niall as he sucked the taste of him off his finger. 'Ur holding it till we get home. No more wine. Just water.' He sent before typing again. 'Btw. You taste great ;-)'

•Niall felt a lot less tense the minute Harry left, as if all the muscles in his body had relaxed until his phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out and checking it under the table. Once he read the texts he leaned back slightly, pushing his phone back in his pocket before biting his lip in thought, "I actually need to go to the men's room as well. All that wine- yeah, be right back." Niall spoke with a smile, excusing himself from the table then making his way to the restroom. Once he stepped inside, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Harry...please don't make me hold it- not when we're with our families." He begged quietly, glancing under the stalls to make sure no one else was in the restroom and thankfully there wasn't. He instantly regretted stepping foot in the restroom, looking at the urinals and feeling more than tempted.

*Hearing Niall's voice Harry immediately stepped out of the stall and looked at his blonde boyfriend. "You're gonna hold it." He muttered while walking to the sink to wash his hands letting the sound of the water running fill the room. "We'll leave soon probably. Then take the long drive home." Harry informed.

•Niall whined, tilting his head back against the door as the running water went off. "What if I can't hold it? What if I end up pissing my pants in the car? I just- I can't." Niall complained more, probably sounding incredibly annoying but he just knew he was in for a lot of pain.

*"If you do then you do. You're just gonna hold it till we're home." Harry purred before sauntering up to Niall gently placing his hand on his lower stomach pressing on his swelling bladder. "See you at the table."

•-  
"That was a lovely dinner, let's all do it again sometime." Anne chirped as they all walked out into the parking lot. They all stopped to exchange hugs once again, everyone except Harry, who only hugged his mother. "Yeah, please." Niall muttered as he hugged Gemma, then Anne. "If something happens or you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Anne whispered into Niall's ear before kissing him on the cheek. Niall only nodded, finishing up his hugs and goodbyes, almost rushing the whole process before walking to the car with Harry; hardly. It hurt to walk, he swore within each step his bladder got heavier and heavier and his whimpers prove it. "Drive safe!" He heard his mom yell from the other side of the lot. Niall turned around to wave, no matter how much it hurt him to.

*Harry honestly just wanted to get home, he didn't want to wait much longer. The man dreaded having dinner with his family only, so having Niall's family as well didn't help all that much. Harry had quickly gotten into the car waiting for Niall to get in as well.

•Niall waved some more before running to get into the car, climbing in the passenger seat and putting his seatbelt on. He leaned back in his seat slowly with a long sigh, shaking his leg up and down in order to get his mind off his bulging bladder as they backed up out of the parking lot. He let out another loud exhale, rubbing his thighs with both hands as he looked out the window and waved, yet again, to the families cars.

*Harry made sure to drive home slowly the whole way...he actually a managed to go under the speed limit which was extremely rare for him. It was rare for him to even go the actual speed limit. The man was just a wreck less driver. It took about twenty minutes to get home, and Harry glanced over at his boyfriend while he very slowly pulled into their parking spot in the garage. "How bad do you need to go?" Harry questioned.

•Niall held onto his crotch the whole way, letting out small whimpers and whines ever so often, which only made Harry smile. "Really bad, so bad. Can I please- can I go?" Niall begged, nearly bouncing in his seat as he held onto the door handle.

*"I don't know can you?" Harry asked with a smirk as he stepped out of the car before going over to open up Niall's since the boy was just sitting there.

•Niall slowly got out of the car once Harry opened the door, trying his best not to disturb his bladder in any way, shape, or form. Harry sounded like a teacher, so he gave him a student response, "May I?" He bit his lip immediately after, still holding onto his crotch probably looking pathetic, like a ten year old child trying to hold his pee on a road trip.

*"You're so cute." Harry muttered before slamming the door and locking the doors. "You're holding it till we get inside." The man informed.

••Niall whined for the umpteenth time this night, hurrying behind Harry through the parking garage and up the stairs to their apartment. Harry took his sweet time unlocking the door, acting as if he couldn't find the right key. Niall was practically livid but fortunately he never had a problem hiding it.

*Harry opened up the door and smirked at Niall as he saw him walk in. "Stop!" He spoke up in a tone. "Stay."

•Niall stopped and looked up at Harry with glossy blue eyes, "Why- why? You said I can go..." He trailed off, feeling his bladder getting heavier and heavier by the second. There was no way he could hold it much longer.

*"Because." Harry muttered as he walked over to his boyfriend wrapping his hands around him from behind only to gently rub his hands over his swollen stomach. "You think you can hold it?" The man snickered as he gently pressed his palm against the blondes bladder. "Hm?"

•Niall closed his eyes and shook his head as the pressure on his bladder increased and became nearly unbearable. "No-no...I can't..." He mumbled, feeling it slowly creeping up on him.

*"Let it go." Harry whispered into the boys ear while pressing his hand down harder. "Right here. Let it go." He spoke roughly while biting at his ear lobe.

•Niall had already began to let go before Harry was even finished speaking. The release stung for a small while as it soaked the crotch of his pants then eventually felt relieving as it trickled down his leg and soaked his jeans. Harry pushing on his bladder made it come out a lot quicker than it usually would, and Niall felt...violated, in a way.

*Harry couldn't help but smirk wildly. "There you go." The man purred while gently rubbing his hand along his crotch feeling the piss soak through the thick fabric. "You've got a lot huh?" Harry snickered while craning his head to kiss at Niall's neck gently.

•The release felt great, and went on for a while, at least a minute but it felt like forever. Niall tilt his head back onto Harry's shoulder as it slowly came to a finish and he sighed in relief. "God..." He whispered.

*Looking down on the wooden floor in the kitchen Harry smirked. "Made a bit of a mess." He chuckled lowly before bringing his slightly damp hand up to Niall's face. "Lick it." He huffed.

•Niall was hesitant, parting his lips before licking up the palm of Harry's hand, feeling uncomfortable in his wet clothing and just..dirty.

*"There you go." Harry purred as he felt Niall's warm wet tongue glide over his hand. He could feel the appendage hesitating to continue licking, but Harry fucking loved it. "Go shower." He spoke as he pulled away gently slapping his ass. "I'll be nice and clean up your little mess." The man snickered.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading chapter 3! leave us suggestions and stuff :)
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall goes out with the guys and doesn't tell harry until he comes back...shit goes down...for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning. This part is pretty intense. Really rough and pretty much non-con. There's also vulgar" and "gruesome" things soooo. We encourage u too read. But if u can't read really intense stuff that'll make u cringe and kinda tug at your heart strings. Just read till you can't take it. <3**

•Niall was drunk. Just a bit. Maybe a tad bit more than just a bit. Niall had went after work to drink with the guys, turning his phone off but promising himself not to get drunk; look how well that turned out. He was on his way home, it was about midnight, driving insanely fast down the half-empty roads, swerving constantly. Once he got to the complex he parked crooked, wasn't even sure if he locked the car doors, and fell up the stairs twice. He stumbled into the apartment after fiddling with his keys for five minutes, "Hey!" He shouted, tossing his keys on the table but missing completely, "I'm home!"

*Harry had been quite concerned where Niall had been all night. The blonde was usually home between six and eight, but hell it was nearly fucking midnight. As soon as Harry heard the door open, he immediately got off the couch where he had been sitting drinking a beer waiting patiently for Niall to arrive. "where the fuck have you been?" Harry spoke up placing the bottle down on the coffee table. "It's fucking midnight!" The man hissed trying to keep his voice somewhat down low since there was a family that lived above them.

•Niall whipped around with a frown on his face, "Oh- shit. I didn't even see you sitting there." He laughed obnoxiously, "Fuck. Scared the shit out of me." He kicked off his shoes and began taking off his jacket, "I was hanging with the guys, relax."

*"Yeah I've been sitting here for the past couple hours." Harry informed extremely unamused. The guys? What guys? "What do you mean went out?" Harry spoke up walking closer to the boy before crossing his arms over his chest. "Come here." He hissed.

•Niall looked Harry up and down, "With friends?" He turned around and went to the kitchen, nearly running into the wall before finding the light switch. He grabbed a random glass off the counter and filled it up with water from the fridge, sipping it while humming slightly.

*"Oh so now you're going to ignore me?" The man spoke up only to walk into the kitchen. "You fucking around with someone else or something?" Harry questioned roughly.

•"I'm not ignoring you," Niall spoke as he swirled his glass around in his hand, "and I can't believe you would even ask me that." He poured out the rest of his glass in the sink, "If anyone were to cheat in this relationship, we both know damn well who it'd be." He spat, raising his eyebrows after he spoke.

*HArrys brows furrowed at Niall's words. "Excuse you?" The man spoke up while walking closer to his boyfriend, "are you giving me a fucking attitude?" Harry asked in a confused, but intimidating tone. "Say it again see what happens."

•Niall rolled his eyes, "Come on babe, stop being so damn tense all the time." Niall said in a light tone as he shook Harry by his shoulders, "You're gonna have a damn stroke at twenty one." He slurred, letting go of the brunette then pushing past him, "I'm gonna hit the shower and sleep some. I don't feel too well." He muttered, gesturing towards the bathroom with sleepy eyes.

*Harry didn't resist lunging forward to grab Niall. Tugging his roughly to his body Harry brought his hand up to his neck grasping onto it roughly. "I don't need you trying to be a fucking smart ass!" Harry snapped. There was little to no effort picking Niall up into his arms before going to sit on the couch holding him harshly against his lap. "Who got up in your ass tonight? Hm? Who did?" The brunette questioned only to grasp onto the waist of Niall's pants trying hard to tug them down with the belt on.

•Niall gasped the minute Harry had grabbed him by the neck, instantly sobering up enough to realize who he was talking to. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! No one, I swear! I just went out with friends, I swear!" He cried out as his pants were yanked off his hips.

*"Fucking bullshit. You always tell me if you're doing anything and you didn't!" Harry snapped while quickly pulling his hand back letting it slam down against Niall's left cheek. "Hm? Did anyone try and fuck you? Suck anyone's cock?" The man questioned spanking him yet again.

•"No- no!" Niall shook his head frantically, yelping once Harry's hand came down on his cheek. "I was with Liam," Harry's hand came down again and Niall held back a scream, "and Louis, and a couple people from work! I promise you, please. I didn't touch anyone and no one touched me!" He informed Harry, trying to move away from him.

*Harry held Niall close before slipping his finger between his ass cheeks letting the tip rub against Niall's hole. "This..." Harry began before slipping a finger in roughly. "Is mine." He finished with a devious smirk. "Do you understand me?"

•"Y-yes sir," Niall answered as he held onto Harry's legs, feeling the burn of his dry finger forcing his way inside of him, "I understand- I understand!"

*Harry smirked when he felt that Niall was still tight. At least he did something right. "You better..." Harry growled before pulling his finger out. "Get on your knees." The green-eyed man huffed while pushing Niall off of him letting him fall onto the floor.

•Niall landed right on his shoulder with a thud, immediately gathering himself to get up on his knees in front of Harry, swallowing hard as he looked up at the livid man. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I would've came right home if I would've known it was such a big deal." Which was complete bullshit, he knew damn well it was going to be a big deal, just chose to ignore the fact.

*"You know you're supposed to tell me when you're coming home! You didn't even bother telling me where you were fucking going!" Harry snapped before lifting his hips so he could pull his boxer briefs down to his knees only to let them slide down to his ankles. "I don't want to hear another fucking word." The man huffed really not wanting to tolerate anymore of Niall's blabbering mouth. Reaching forward, Harrys fingers grasped onto Niall's hair quickly pulling him forward against his crotch.

•Niall's lip quivered as he was being yelled at, like a child being scolded. Caught off guard when Harry pulled him against his crotch, his first instinct was to open his mouth, allowing Harry's cock to slide into it and sit on his squirming tongue.

*"There you go." Harry muttered while holding his boyfriend down with with a gentle smile. "You've learned what to do huh?" Harry questioned while letting his hand slip down to Niall's cheek.

•Niall had Harry's entire length down his throat as the brunette held him down on it. He couldn't suck on it or even move his tongue around it, he could only gag around his boyfriends cock as his cheeks turned a bright red and his eyes near bugged out.

*"Love hearing you fucking gag." Harry huffed before looking at his boyfriend with a devious smile. "Look how gorgeous you look with a cock in your mouth." He began, "look at me, Niall"

•With a couple blinks and glossy, tear filled eyes, Niall looked up into his boyfriends green ones the best he could until gagging so hard he nearly threw up, using all his strength to pull back, almost frantically as strings of saliva stretched between his swollen lips and Harry's cock. "I can't- I can't." He coughed, wiping his wet, red eyes and trying to catch his breath from his miniature panic attack.

*"Yes you can. Get back down." Harry spoke as he quickly pushed Niall's head back down. "Suck my balls." The man suggested with a devious smirk.

•Niall didn't even try to fight anymore, bringing his pale hand to the brunette boys cock, lifting it in order to get better access to his balls before leaning down and tilting his head slightly, taking them both in his mouth and licking the underneath at a quick pace. He ran his thumb over the head of Harry's cock as he did so, massaging it some as he began to suck gently on the boys balls.

*"Just like that, baby. Fuck yeah." Harry huffed while he let his head rest back against the couch as his eyes gently fluttered shut. "Get my cock back in your mouth." The green-eyed man demanded softly.

•Niall licked up his balls and up the shaft of his cock, wrapping his lips around the head as he cupped his hand around the boys wet balls, moving his fingers around them shortly before bringing his hand up to pump the base of Harry's cock with a fist.

*Harry didn't hesitate yet again to push his boyfriend down on his cock feeling it bend into his throat just the slightest bit. "Choke on it." He growled lowly as he pulled at his slightly messy hair.

•Niall grabbed onto Harry's leg as he was pushed down onto his cock, immediately gagging once it hit the back of his throat for a mere second. He coughed and dug his nails into Harry's thigh out of panic, beginning to cry silently and coming close to being pushed over the edge.

*"Stay down." Harry growled as he really did try to keep the blonde was pulling back. "God it's so hot when you choke on my cock, Niall." Harry huffed with a smirk. Wanting to see how much more Niall could take, he lifted his hips up letting his cock get even further into Niall's throat.

•Niall tried his hardest to pull away, but Harry's hands were right there, stronger than him and pushing him back down. The moment Harry lifted his hips he swallowed around his cock and gagged once more, except this time it made his whole body hunch over and thin vomit spilled over his lips.

*Feeling the sudden wetness on his cock, Harry looked down and saw the bit of vomit now at his pubic hair trickling down to his balls. "can't even take it can you?" Harry laughed. Sure it was gross...but in a way it gave him some confidence knowing Niall couldn't take his large cock. Immediately Harry pulled Niall's head back looking at his swollen lips with vomit coating them along with the tears on his reddened face.

•Once he was pulled back, Niall completely burst into tears, closing his eyes in embarrassment with the gross acidic taste burning his tongue and lips. Harry's laughter made it only hurt worse, wiping the vomit from his lips and the snot from his nose; he was a mess.

*"Quit your crying." Harry spoke as his hand moved to grasp onto Niall's jaw. "Stop it." He huffed while looking him in the eyes. "You're gonna clean your mess up right?" He snickered.

•Niall shook his head as he tried his best to stop crying but was quickly failing, "Don't make me, please don't make me." He cried, sniffing as his body convulsed with his sobs.

*"M'gonna make you, baby." Harry mumbled, "come on. Clean it up." He whispered while gently pulling the boy back down. "Quit your crying. Suck it up."

•"N-no, please Harry-" He gagged once more, shaking his head again because he just couldn't do that. "Don't make me, don't make me." He begged again, crying all over again, not that he had ever stopped.

*"You don't want to?" Harry questioned before he put a fake a pout on his lips.

•"No, please." Niall wiped at his eyes, feeling lightheaded and just flat out weak.

*"Get up." Harry spoke roughly as he pulled his hand away. If he wasn't going to clean up...might as well use it for something else. "Now." He added.

•Niall stood up to his feet quickly in front of Harry, sniffling like a child with his red and bruised knees all wobbly and weak. "Harry-"

*Harry stood up immediately before spanking the boy roughly only to push him down on the couch. "Bitch." The man huffed as he spanked him hard yet again. "Push your ass out."

•"N-no- Harry, don't!" Niall yelled, unable to turn himself over so he just clenched his cheeks instead.

*"Obey!" Harry snapped before grabbing onto Niall's hips pulling back. "Quit your fucking yelling to." The man spoke as he spanked Niall a couple of times with all of his strength. At least it got him to stop clenching. Sure Niall probably wasn't clean...but Harrys cock wasn't that clean either. Oh well. With no preparation Harry slipped his vomit covered cock into Niall with a devious smirk. It has been probably three weeks since they fucked, but probably months since no preparation for Niall.

•The pain nearly took Niall's breath away as he grasped onto the couch for dear life. "Stop! It hurts, it hurts!" He screamed, his cheeks stinging and red from Harry's slaps as he kicked his legs, using all his strength and more to get away from Harry, or to make him pull out but it was hopeless.

*"Fucking quit it!" Harry snapped as he brought his hand to Niall's neck wrapping his fingers roughly. "Keep your fucking mouth shut." The man spat before pushing in more feeling a bit of a blockage but that just made him smirk. "Not even clean." Harry smirked deviously. "I will choke you till you fucking pass out if you don't stop squirming around and screaming." The man threatened. 

•Niall stopped screaming and moving, just grasped onto the couch tighter until his knuckles turned whiter than his milky white skin. He knew he wasn't clean, he didn't expect to have sex with Harry any time soon, clearly. The burning sensation of his hole stretching more and more was becoming unbearable as he gasped for air with Harry's tattooed hand around his neck.

*Once Harry noticed Niall stopped screaming and moving around he slowly released his hand around his neck placing it on his shoulder in case he would have to put it back. "You're really fucking tight, baby." Harry snickered.

•Niall only squeezed his eyes shut as Harry got deeper, wanting so badly to scream but he knew he couldn't. He was dripping sweat already, and the taste of his vomit still lingered in his mouth.

*"Bitch." Harry snickered spanking his boyfriend yet again while watching his cock disappear into the tight hole. "Who knew vomit could be used as lube." Harry spoke with a cocky smirk. "guess we know what to use if we run out." He whispered while leaning over Niall as he pulled his hips back. "You okay?" He questioned with a laugh laced in his tone somewhere.

•Niall shook his head slowly. He was exhausted and not any less drunk than he was when he left the bar. His eyelids covered half his red eyes and his wet eyelashes stuck together. He felt like he was going to throw up again, swallowing dryly then hiccuping quietly. His throat burned from his stomach acid and his blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead in wet strands. He could hardly even look up at Harry let alone open his eyes enough to clearly see him.

*"You're okay." Harry muttered with a smirk. "Your ass feels so good." He moaned under his breath while beginning to thrust at his own pace not even caring if he were hurting Niall. All Harry really cared about right now was himself...which was usually the case. Not being able to help it, he placed his hand back on Niall's neck.

•Niall felt lightheaded as Harry began thrusting into him, unable to even cry or scream anymore, just lay there and take it because he was too exhausted to struggle and fight. Tears still fell from his eyes and his bottom lip was chewed the fuck out of and raw. His eyes felt heavier and heavier each second, "You're- fucking- fuck. You're h-hurting me really- Harry..." He slurred, finding it impossible to form any sentences.

*"Suck it up." Harry growled as he pulled Niall back against his chest with a devious smirk. At this point Harry was thrusting a bit hard as it obviously was too much for Niall but Harry couldn't fucking care less. "Love my cock in your little asshole, baby." The man growled under his breath while placing his thumb against Niall's esophagus knowing that would really make him struggle the slightest bit.

•Niall has always had a hard time breathing during sex, when its loving and pleasurable, Harry always has to remind him to breathe because he just can't focus on it, and focuses more on moaning and less important things. This time, however, it wasn't enjoyable and he was struggling to breathe for other reasons, obvious reasons. His ears began to pop and Harry's voice and grunts started sounding distant and faded, as if he were underwater. Everything he saw had trails behind them as his vision became extremely disoriented and darkness began to cloud his eyes. "Harry...your-" He tried hard to mumble with Harry's hand around his neck still, but couldn't even finish before everything went completely black and he was out.

*Harry continued to fuck into Niall, but as soon as he felt the boy go limp, he couldn't help but smirk. Of course he placed his hand over his chest to make sure his heart was still beating, which it was...and he was still very gently breathing. Letting go of his body for a brief second he watched him collapse onto the couch. He literally passed out. Harry couldn't help but smile widely. That was definitely on his sex bucket list. Make someone pass out just by fucking them. Harry took this opportunity to slam himself into Niall listening to the skin slapping. He obviously was out of it and couldn't do anything about it, so it was just great time to take this as an advantage. The man got Niall in all sorts of positions while he let himself grow close to an orgasm. as he did so, Harry pushed all the way in with gentle moans as he let his load go right inside his wrecked boyfriend. Pulling away was hard to do since Harry really didn't want to leave Niall's ass...but he would have to at some point. He glanced down at Niall who was just passed out on the couch. Beautiful. Leaning down Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the blondes temple before pulling away letting his hand brush over his ass. "Goodnight my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE THINKING ITS GONNA BE LIKE THIS THE WHOLE SERIES...you're wrong. Just wait ;) 
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally realizes something.

•It was late and they both laid in bed, Niall with his head resting on Harry's bare chest and Harry with his strong arm around Niall. Things were peaceful, and neither of them could really sleep either, so they spent the last couple hours just talking about their days, plans for the future, etc. Niall took advantage of the situation and Harry's calming mood, "Hey, babe," He spoke up softly, tracing the tattoos on his boyfriends hips, "I've been thinking that...well, lately...okay- things have been getting worse..with you, and us. I don't think it'd be such a bad idea to try therapy again," He paused for a moment then sheepishly added, "or maybe going somewhere for a while to get the help you really need?"

*When Harry wasn't going through an episode, he really enjoyed being around Niall and just...cuddling him and kissing him. It really was great. Whenever Niall began to speak up Harry looked at him keeping his mind open to what Niall had to say. "I don't need therapy. I'm fine." He spoke before he was interrupted. Go somewhere for a while? Go where? "So you're saying I need to go to mental hospital or some fucking bullshit like that?" The man continued in a normal voice as his emotions were really about to flip and the demon inside was going to come out. "Why the fuck would I even need to go there? I'm fine!" Of course, Harry wasn't fine. He thought he was fine...he could say he was fine. He wasn't.

•Niall quietly shushed the green-eyed boy, rubbing his chest to get him to calm down, "It's just a suggestion. I'm only thinking about you." He could feel Harry's heart beat begin to pick up underneath his head, "'M just worried for you, you know?" Niall sugarcoated it, though he was really worried for his own life, in all honesty.

*"Then there's no need to fucking say it, Niall! I'm no mental person who talks to them self!" Harry spoke up as he sat up abruptly just looking at Niall. "Don't know what makes you think I need therapy or whatever the fuck you suggested. Maybe you're the one who needs it because you seem pretty damn crazy telling /me/ that /I/ need to get help!" Harry informed now with his blood boiling.

•"This is exactly what I'm fucking talking about!" Niall yelled back at Harry, getting up from the bed. "You flipping out about something as small as a fucking suggestion. A normal person would've just turned it down and not made such a big deal about it. You getting all defensive about it doesn't prove me wrong." Niall left the room with a glare to the brunette boy, walking across the hall to the bathroom and turning on the sink to splash some water on his hot face.

*"Well how would you expect me to act whenever you're telling me I need to go to a fucking looney bin?" Harry snapped as he got out of the sheets sitting at the edge of the bed knowing Niall would probably come back. "Niall..." Harry mumbled lowly. No response. "Niall."  
Nothing.  
"Niall James!" 

•Niall ignored Harry calling his name, wiping his face off on his bath towel before flipping off the light and walking past the doorway of their room and out into the kitchen. Though the use of his middle name frightened him, he tried hard to stand his ground.

*With no response, Harry immediately got up out of the bed and walked over to the doorway stepping into the hall just leaning up against the wall. "Niall James Horan..." He spoke with a low growl in his tone. "Get your fucking ass over here." Here came the demon. "I'll count to five or some shit like that and if you're not here I'm getting the fucking belt."

•Niall opened the fridge, scanning over the limited items in it as Harry spoke before slamming it shut and making his way to the end of the hallway, staring at Harry before folding his arms, "Tell me you'll get yourself help." He managed to speak firmly, struggling to keep his voice even.

*"I don't need fucking help!" Harry yelled at Niall before walking towards him. "Maybe if you were to fucking obey there wouldn't be a problem like there is now!" The man snapped while grabbing onto Niall's arm roughly. "When I tell you to come here, you fucking come here you know that!" Harry added...he wasn't even caring about his voice level anymore...he was just letting it all out.

•"Don't need my help?" Niall laughed obnoxiously, no matter how scared he was, "If there was anything you could possibly need it would be my help!" He tugged his arm away from Harry's, pushing past him and to the room to slip on a pair of shoes and grab his keys off the nightstand. It was three in the morning, and he had no idea where he planned on going but anywhere except home would be just fine.

*"Niall!" Harry shouted as he walked after Niall only to grab his arm again and practically throw him up against the all hearing a loud thud, and a picture had fallen off the wall from the impact. "You need help learning how to fucking listen to me!" Harry snapped while glaring straight into Niall's obviously scared eyes.

•Niall had dropped his keys during the impact, staring into Harry's green eyes, dark with anger. "I'm s-sorry," He stuttered, putting his arms out in front of him to shield himself from Harry.

*"You're sorry? Yeah you better be fucking sorry!" Harry snapped while he brought a hand up to slap Niall across the face just to get his anger out. He really never even realized what he was doing...harry literally treated his boyfriend like a fucking rag doll. "Maybe you wouldn't have to be sorry all the fucking time if you'd fucking obey and listen!" The man shouted while sending a not so hard punch to Niall's face.

•The first slap made Niall turn his head, beginning to cry softly until the second hit came around, getting him right in the nose and making his head hit the wall. "Stop! Stop it!" He screamed at Harry, sliding his back down the wall till he was on the ground, feeling a cool liquid drip down his upper lip. He sniffed, bringing his shaking hand up to his nose and pulling it away to see it slicked with red, and a lot of it.

*"You're supposed to obey! That's your fucking job, Niall! That's your fucking job!" Harry snapped while leaning down to see a sobbing Niall on the ground. "Oh are you gonna cry now?" The man snickered with a slight smirk. "Fucking slag."

•"Get the hell away from me!" Niall screamed at the man above him, wiping his nose frantically but the bleeding just wouldn't stop, "You're a fucking maniac! Don't touch me!" He cried harder than he thought was possible for him, not being able to catch his breath from it, "You don't- you don't hurt someone you love, Harry!"

*You don't hurt someone you love. Pulling back Harry looked at his boyfriend who was laying down on the ground sobbing and holding his bleeding nose. Fuck. Oh fuck. Harry pulled away somewhat shocked with what he was doing. This was the first time Harry has actually snapped out of an episode. Stepping back the man's eyes went wide. "Fuck." He muttered hike stepping back more as he looked at Niall. "Oh fuck." He huffed while placing his hand in his hair.

•Niall expected more hits, or a kick to his stomach, or anything, really. He leaned against the wall, looking up at his boyfriend with red eyes, crying like a baby but he couldn't help it. He found it strange that Harry had began backing up, whispering curse words with that look on his face. "Harry..." He whispered softly, his voice broken and weak.

*"Fuck." Harry repeated again as he continued to back up only to end up against the wall near the couch. It was happening again. Harry could've sworn everything was fine. He really did. Of course growing up he had temper issues...and he was diagnosed with mild bipolarism as a teenager, but things just progressed into his adult years. Once he quit taking his medication he really had given up on himself...and denied everything. Harry couldn't help himself from losing control. There was nothing that could stop it...the sudden outbursts were always unexpected, and the man never knew it was happening until now. The man shook his head in denial to himself before immediately turning around letting his hand drill through the dry wall with a hard punch.

•Niall watched as Harry backed himself against the wall, watching his face for any sign of what he might do next. Once Harry punched the wall, Niall screamed, crying all over again though he didn't have the energy to, "Stop! Harry!" He shouted at the top of his lungs over the sound of Harry's heavy breathing and grunting.

*Harry's heart was racing while he punched yet another hole. That was going to be a large fee to fix it. Harry was always mad at everything and everyone but himself. Now it was finally happening. He didn't listen to Niall obviously. Harry never did. "Fucking idiot!" The man scolded himself while walking over to the living room only to flip over the coffee table and the clutter on it went flying.

•Niall couldn't do anything but only sit there and watch as Harry destroyed the apartment, "Harry!" He tried again, jumping every time he heard something crash on the ground, "What the fuck are you doing, stop!" He shouted once more, coughing as he watched the raging brunette.

*Harry kicked his foot against the bottom of the table before clenching his fists yet again. Walking over to the kitchen Harry was breathing heavily really trying to get himself to calm down...but he couldn't. Reaching his hand into the sink Harry picked up a plate only to throw it to the ground hearing it shatter loudly.

•"Stop it! Harry! Look at what you're doing!" Niall yelled, looking at the mess of their apartment through his blurry eyes. He watched as Harry picked up another plate, shattering that one as well and Niall just needed to do something, anything, no matter how scared he was. He got up to his feet and ran over to Harry, sprinting to the kitchen and frantically turning Harry around, throwing his arms around the taller boy and pulling him into his chest. He didn't say anything, there was nothing to say, holding the back of Harry's head with one hand with his other arm around the boys shoulders; holding him as if his life depended on it, crying into the boys sweaty curls.

*Harry nuzzled his head into Niall's shoulder only to frown and slightly push himself back from Niall. He couldn't help but let out a sob. This was actually happening. The man was literally letting his anger out on the boy he loved. "Move." He huffed while gently pushing him back. "Fucking move! I don't want to hurt you!" The man shouted quickly moving away. "

•Niall just stared at Harry, furrowing his eyebrows at the boys words, "Harry...listen to me, look at me," He slowly brought his hand up to the boys face, "you aren't going to hurt me, you're okay, I'm okay. You're okay." He spoke softly, looking between the boys green eyes frantically.

*Harry nuzzled his head into Niall's shoulder only to frown and slightly push himself back from Niall. He couldn't help but let out a sob. This was actually happening. The man was literally letting his anger out on the boy he loved. "Move." He huffed while gently pushing him back. "Fucking move! I don't want to hurt you!" The man shouted quickly moving away. 

•"But I'm fine, look, I'm okay. Babe..." Niall took Harry's hand in his, the one he didn't punch the wall with, and played with his long fingers, "I love you, calm down, it's okay." He repeated over and over, squeezing the boys hand slightly.

*Harry began to break down in tears while nibbling on his bottom lip. The man slowly pulled his hand back before sinking down to the ground leaning back against the cabinets just letting tears flood his eyes and blur his vision. He was insane. How Harry had never noticed...fuck if anyone knows. "I'm sorry..." Harry sobbed.

•-  
It had been less than thirty minutes after the meltdown, Harry laid down in bed while Niall cleaned up the mess he had made, shirt and hands still bloodied and everything. He kept replaying everything that had happened over and over in his head, having to force himself not to start crying again, he couldn't afford to. He picked up the pieces broken plate first, then moved onto picking up the coffee table and everything that had fallen off of it. He let out a sigh as he looked the holes in the wall, rubbing his eyes before looking at the clock on the microwave; two in the morning. He continued cleaning up before there was a knock on the door, a very loud one that made Niall nearly jump out of his skin. He slowly approached the door with a confused face, looking through the peephole and first seeing a badge. "Oh- fuck." He ran to the sink and washed off his hands, running back to the room to change his shirt, "H-Harry, there's a fucking cop- there's a cop at the door." Niall panted, pulling off his shirt and pulling on a new one, beginning to cry for the umpteenth time tonight.

*Harry had been laying in the large bed covered in the blankets while just staring at the tower fan in the corner oscillating back and forth. Crying was on and off, but he really tried to keep himself content. The knock at the door also had scared the daylights out of Harry since everything was so quiet. Harry sat up as soon as he saw Niall panicking. A cop? Fuck. "Well shit." Harry muttered quickly getting out of the bed still only in his sweatpants as always. That's all Harry ever wore when he was home. "Don't tell them shit. Don't tell them I hit you or anything just keep your fucking mouth shut!" Harry hissed as he walked down the hall to the front door. There was another loud knock and a man shouting "SPD" quite loudly. Opening up the door Harry looked at the officer who was standing with another officer right behind him.

•Niall came up behind Harry, smiling politely at the two officers. "Hello officers, is there a problem?" He spoke quietly from behind the taller boy. "Yeah, we got a call from one of the residents saying they heard screaming and loud noises coming from this apartment, said it sounded domestic. Is there anyone else here besides you two?" The thinner officer questioned, trying to look behind the two men into the apartment. Niall shook his head, "No sir, just us." He responded, glancing up at Harry.

*Harry swallowed roughly and just looked between Niall and the officers. In Harrys mind he really was just thinking, please don't fucking come inside or talk to us get out of here. "Mind if we take a look inside your apartment?" The bigger officer questioned. Fuck. "Not at all." Harry muttered as he opened up the door and stepped back a bit. "Don't tell them anything." Harry whispered into Niall's ear yet again to make sure he would understand.

•"I fucking know." He whispered back, moving away from Harry to follow the officers slightly, standing in front of the holes in the wall as he watched the two examine the place. "You two having a good night? It's pretty late." The bigger officer asked, walk around and making a face at the picture that had previously fallen off the wall. "Yeah, yeah. We're night owls." Niall smiled, trying not to sound suspicious before glancing across the room at Harry.

*"Fuck." Harry muttered while leaning up against the wall with a nervous smile. "Any particular reason there's holes in the wall gentlemen?" An officer questioned. Harry saw Niall open his mouth and he immediately spoke up. "We were uh...moving some furniture. Got a bit mad at him because we couldn't get it centered right and uh...knocked the table against the wall." The man tried before looking at Niall nervously.

•Niall nodded quickly, smiling at the officer who only raised an eyebrow at them. "Very well then." The officer spoke up, taking another quick scan around the room before making his way to the door with the other one right behind him. "I guess we're good here." The thinner one informed, "Do try and keep it down, if you don't...then there'll be problems." Niall hurried to the door, holding onto it, preparing to close it as he smiled again, "You don't have to worry about that, officer. Sorry for the trouble." "You two have a good night." One of the officers said, nodding as they made their way down the stairs. "You too." Niall closed the door and locked it, leaning against it and staring at Harry with wide eyes.

*Harry said goodbye to the officers only to immediately look back at Niall who obviously had the same idea. "You listened to me." He spoke up with a hesitant laugh. "Alright uh...I think I'm gonna...uh," Harry tried before bringing his hand behind his neck to rub at the warm skin. "M'gonna sleep on the couch. You can sleep in the bed." The man finished while walking over to the couch brushing off some of the crumbs from leftover snacks and couch meals. reaching behind it, he grabbed the large plush blanket only fluff it out and gently set it on the cushions.

•Niall didn't move from against the front door as he watched Harry prepare his makeshift bed, his hand still wrapped around the doorknob, "Why are you gonna sleep on the couch? Don't be ridiculous, come on." Niall smiled slightly, pulling on Harry's arm then walking down the hall to their room.

*"No." Harry huffed as he pulled away and walked the opposite way. "I want to sleep on the couch so I'm sleeping on the damn couch." The man informed with a slight attitude in his tone. He turned off the lights in the kitchen and the living room before feeling his way through the dark to the couch.

•Niall just watched the boy make his way to the couch, "Babe, I'm not sleeping without you. Either we're both squishing on one couch or we're both gonna sleep in the bed." He informed, folding his arms.

*"Niall...please just listen." Harry muttered. At least he was being calm about it and not fucking screaming at his boyfriend. "Please. I don't want to hurt you or yell at you. Please, Niall." Harry spoke frantically while pushing his face into the back rest cushion. "Please."

•Niall stood there and stared at his boyfriend for a moment before turning around and going back to the room without another word. He kicked off the shoes he had put on and took off his joggers, stripping down to his boxers then turning off the light and climbing in bed slowly. He stared at the empty space aside of him and sighed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He was just flat out overwhelmed and traumatized, and he just wished Harry wasn't so...messed up, if you would. His whole body was sore and he was just mentally, physically, and emotionally tired. He closed his eyes, not being bothered to force his eyes open any longer, thinking about everything that had happened tonight, and over the period of months. He exhaled a long, exasperated sigh through his throbbing nose; he had to do something about this...whether Harry liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I TOLD YALL THINGS WEREN'T GONNA BE ALL THAT BAD! anyways, drunk edits and i are loving this RP and we are going to try and post every two days! leave us feedback! we love it!
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)
> 
> ps: we've been reading your comments about how mental harry is. (that's the way we chose to make him) we are not trying to indorse ANYBODY to want to be in an abusive relationship, or fantasize in one! I'll leave these here for y'all...just in case you need it. 
> 
> National Domestic Violence Hotline Call: 1-800-799-7233  
> Rape and Sexual Assault Hotline Call:1-800-656-4673  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall talks to harry's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is really short. y'all are really going to enjoy the next 2 parts though.

•It was early and Harry had already left for work at five, Niall woke up to make him breakfast and kiss him goodbye, even though he didn't have work himself, but he just went back to bed for a couple more hours, waking up at ten. He laid in bed, holding his phone and debating on if he should make the call or not. He ran a hand through his hair, hovering over Anne's contact with his thumb before making the quick decision to click on it then call her. The phone rang three times before she answered, "Hi Anne, uh, I need to talk to you about something." He began, playing with a thick strand of his hair nervously as he did.

*Anne didn't have to go to work for quit a while, so she had stayed in cleaning up the house as per usual. Whenever she got the call from Niall she was a bit shocked since the boy never called him, but glad because she enjoyed talking to him. A puzzled look crept onto her face whenever Niall's tone sounded somewhat...nervous. "Of course, Niall. What's going on?" She questioned with concern.

•"Well..." Niall paused for a moment, his eyes moving about the room as he thought of what to say and most importantly, how to say it, "I'm sure you're fully aware of how Harry...is, and um, lately he's been worse and I've dealt with this behavior for months upon months but, it's getting overwhelming and last night he totally flipped and basically destroyed our whole apartment after I suggested he got help and...I don't know what to do, I'm just like- he really needs help."

*Anne listened closely and just pressed her lips together before sighing. "Yeah...when we went to dinner I was surprised everything was somewhat okay." She spoke. "He really does deny it...he denied it whenever he was younger and always had outbursts. Got him a psychological test at some point and he got all sorts of medicine and he never liked it." Anne informed. "What is he doing? Does he just start yelling or what? He used to break things and punch holes in the wall in his room when he was about...fifteen and sixteen."

•"He, uh, he gets mad at me when I do things wrong or don't listen to him, and..." Niall took a deep breath, "he tends to take his anger out on me, in several different ways and last night he got mad at himself because he hurt me, and he completely broke down and punched the wall and flipped furniture and broke plates. I really want him to get help, whether it's therapy or more medication, or maybe we can...send him off somewhere else."

*Anne gasped whenever Niall said he was the one being hurt. "Niall, why haven't you told me?" She spoke up. "That's horrible, Niall!" Anne was shocked with what she was hearing. Yes Harry might've hit Gemma once or twice growing up, but hitting his own boyfriend? "Is he at work?" She asked while holding the phone to her shoulder as she picked up her laptop and sat down on the couch. Here we go again, she thought.

•"Yeah, fortunately." He replied, he wouldn't have ever called Anne while Harry was home. "I'm just scared to bring it up again, I mean, if he reacted the way he did last night..." Niall trailed off, not wanting to bring it up again, "What do you think about all this?"

*"Well. I'm trying to find the psychiatrist he went to see at a teenager at the moment." Anne mumbled. "I could always talk to him if needed. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to me...or Gemma." She said. "But gah-lee Niall I'm sorry. Would you like to come stay with me for a couple of days? Give Harry some time?" The mother suggested knowing her son more than anyone.

•Niall thought for a moment, "I'm not sure...I don't think Harry would like that." He said, thinking over the possible scenarios that could happen if he did leave in his head, "I don't think time is what he needs. It may only anger him more if I just up and left."

*"Well...I know for sure if you tell him, 'hey we're going to get help' or 'going to your shrink' he's going to lose his mind. I missed several appointments because he refused to get into the car. Got to the point where I took his phone away, playstation, everything. Refused." She sighed before finding the doctor. "I don't even know if a psychiatrist would work now." Anne added before getting a bit more comfortable on the couch. "If it's that intense that he's hurting you and destroying things...something has to really happen, Niall. I've been dealing with this since he began to talk."

•"I know, I know," Niall muttered, "I'm just scared- or, not really scared but just...nervous. I don't know how to ease him into the idea of having to go to a psychiatrist, he'll want to kill me."

*"Don't tell him." Anne flatly said. "If I've learned anything over the years, it's to not tell him about it. He began to realize though." She informed with a slight sigh. "

•Niall played with his lower lip, "Don't worry, I won't tell him anything. Something really needs to be done; I don't know how much longer I can stand being deathly afraid of my own boyfriend. Thank you, though, so much for your help. I would've called you sooner but he was- yeah."

*"You can call me anytime, Niall. I love you like you're family, which you are...but you're almost like a second son to me." Anne informed. "I can email you some links to places that I used to take him too...there's also a day hospital I took Gemma too whenever her anxiety was bad and she stayed there for about two weeks and really got a lot off her chest and learned coping mechanisms."

•Niall smiled at Anne's words, "I seriously can't thank you enough. I'll call you if I need anything else, thanks again. Talk to you soon." He waited for Anne to say goodbye, then they both hung up and Niall let out a sigh of relief. He was just happy he had Anne and Gemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave us comments and suggestions, we read them all! :)
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Harry and Niall first meet, and much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We realized this fic is a bit on the rough and angry side, so we decided to throw some rainbows and sugar plum fairies up in this bitch. OH! don't let me forget, here's a sappy fucking playlist. [HERE](http://8tracks.com/officiallamar/nice-to-meet-you)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! I fucked up. Some paragraphs are mixed around and shit or missing. I just summed it up in parenthese. Just ignore it. Please. Sorry I goofed. - loveitziall

•It was the summer of 2010 and damn it was humid. Niall was nineteen years old and a sweaty mess, standing in the middle of hot, damp thrashing bodies. He never was a big fan of concerts, or the band that was putting on the show. He only went because he didn't have to pay for his ticket, and his friend nearly dragged him there; he also wasn't a big fan of his friends. It was around eight p.m., crawling towards the middle of the show and Niall stood near the front of the venue, next to his friends who sang along to the song that was currently being played, in which the tune sounded very familiar to him but he wouldn't be able to sing along for the life of him. He glanced over to the side and after scanning over the crowd some, his eyes stopped at green ones, staring right back at him. The man with the green eyes didn't smile, just stared at Niall, who stared right back for the longest time. Usually, prolonged eye contact is extremely awkward, but Niall didn't mind and clearly neither did the brunette boy across the crowd. That boy was beautiful. He wore a snapback, in which his brown curls stuck out from, a worry line between his eyebrows that made him look like he was frowning although he most likely wasn't, and tattoos that covered his arms with a little cross necklace that hung down his chest. Niall finally looked away, pretending he was focusing on the performance, you know, what he came for, but in reality he was looking out the corner of his eye to see if that certain boy was still looking over.

*Harry had always been a huge fan of Coldplay, his idol was chris Martin for sure. Of course he spent almost all of his money his money had given him for Christmas on these tickets, but so far...it was fucking worth it. Harry was having the time of his life, he never thought he would see this band live, but he finally was. As Harry looked around at the crowd he noticed the small blonde a bit closer to the front. God he was adorable. It didn't really look like he wanted to be here and that made Harry a bit upset because he was positive there was a huge fan outside the venue dying to have a ticket. Harry couldn't help but push through the crowd of people next to him. The only downside of having pit tickets. People were trying not to let him through, but he was managing. Harry couldn't help but try and at least get closer to the small blonde. "Sorry. 'Scuse me." Harry told the people who he was happening to accidentally step on their feet, or touch them in ways he shouldn't. "Sorry." He repeated again before he noticed he was a lot closer to the boy...and closer to the barricade. Fuck. This was exciting.

•Niall asked his friend what song was playing, because maybe he sort of liked it, only a little, then looked over once more and lost the brunette boy. He nearly became mentally frantic, looking throughout the crowd, God he was so pathetic. He felt like a freshmen girl looking for her crush in the halls. He gave up and turned back around towards the stage, nodding his head to the beat awkwardly, but again, he wasn't a big fan of concerts.

*Harry was a bit hesitant to squeeze through the rest of the people, because he was almost positive they wouldn't let him through, but they ended up doing so. "Excuse me." Harry spoke while he placed his hand on a girls shoulder before leaning into her ear. "You mind if I get in front of you for a bit? I promise I'll move back." He spoke up and she nodded. Stepping in front of her Harry brought his hand out and gently tapped on the blondes shoulder hoping to God that he would turn around. Of course he was hesitant, but Harry was never really shy when it came to talking to people. What did you expect for a twenty year old in college? He had to talk to people all the time...not to mention being in a frat really required good social skills.

•Niall turned around, almost annoyed thinking it would be some annoying person with something annoying to say, but once he saw the brunette behind him, his heart wanted to jump out of his throat. "Hi." Niall yelled over the loud crowd with a smile, fixing the hair on his forehead quickly. He looked like a mess and he probably smelled like sweat, just thinking about it made him want to run away, but then again there was really nowhere he could possibly run.

*Harry let his hand curl on boys shoulder before smiling as he leaned closer to his ear so it wouldn't be that hard for him to hear. "Sorry! Couldn't help but come over here!" He spoke loudly so he would still be able to hear. Harry didn't really know what to say at the moment but, he brought his other hand down in front of him. "M'harry!" He introduced himself.

•Niall couldn't help but laugh at how they both had to yell at the top of their lungs to hear each other, "Niall!" He shouted back, taking the boys hand in his own and shaking it gently. He loved Harry's voice, he only wishes it was a bit quieter around so he can hear it better, but it was raspy and deep, he spoke very slow as well, and...well, British.

*"Interesting name!" Harry spoke up before removing his hand from Niall's shoulder. "I've been waiting for this concert for months! Can't believe I'm finally here!" The man informed trying to make a little small talk. Of course it was complicated telling over the screaming and the yelling and the music.

•"They're pretty good! Seems as if the crowd is louder than the band themselves, though!" Niall laughed, "Glad you got to see them! Worth the wait?"

*"Definitely!" He spoke up with a wide smile before just looking at Niall. He was able to get a bit of a vibe off of the blonde that he really enjoyed. "Got to meet you too which is good!" Harry informed before taking his phone out of his pocket. "Really would love to stay here but I told the girl behind me is be here for a second...can I get your number or something?"

•"Thank you!" Niall said with a smile, listening to Harry's words carefully, "I'm not really a fan, I mean, they're pretty good, I just could never get into them! My friend had an extra ticket!" He shouted, quite embarrassed actually, if he would've known he was going to meet an extremely cute guy at a Coldplay concert, he would've studied the band like god damn homework.

*"Not really a fan?" Harry gasped before just shaking his head. "This is my favorite band ever! Been waiting for so long to see them!" He spoke up before looking back up at the stage. "You're lucky you're close though! They put on amazing gigs!"

•"They're pretty good! Seems as if the crowd is louder than the band themselves, though!" Niall laughed, "Glad you got to see them! Worth the wait?"

*"Definitely!" He spoke up with a wide smile before just looking at Niall. He was able to get a bit of a vibe off of the blonde that he really enjoyed. "Got to meet you too which is good!" Harry informed before taking his phone out of his pocket. "Really would love to stay here but I told the girl behind me is be here for a second...can I get your number or something?"

•"Yeah, of course! Let me type it in, so I'm not shouting it!" Niall spoke up, taking the brunettes phone and typing his number into a new contact, "There you go! Hopefully I'll talk to you soon!" He shouted before smiling then turning back around to watch the rest of the show.

-

*As soon as the concert had ended, Harry had made his way to the parking lot. He knew he would have to wait ages to even attempt getting out of it and onto the road, but he took that time to text Niall. 'Hey. Did you like the rest of the show?' If anything, Harry was intrigued with the blonde. He was adorable and God...Harry would love to just get to know him so much more. 'This is Harry btw...' He added even though the boy probably would know, it's just nice to remind him.

•Niall was walking with his friends, trying to find a restroom when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He immediately dug it out and saw the new number, knowing exactly who it was once he read the text then began to text back, 'Haha, I know. It was good, definitely enjoyed myself some. You leave already?' He made sure he added Harry as a new contact and was quite surprised by how fast he was to contact him, it was beyond cute, in Niall's opinion.

*'No. Not leaving for a while. Parking lot is hell so I'm gonna stay put .' Harry sent while he hopped onto the hood of his car hearing it dent a bit and that startled him just the slightest. 'So. What are you doing after this?'

•'I bet.' Niall text back while his friends discussed something he could care less about, just nodding his head when his friend asked him something, 'Most likely nothing. Didn't really make any plans. Hbu?'

*'Gonna head back to my place eventually' Harry sent before smiling at his phone. 'I know this is like unplanned and shit but do you want to go get some food or something or just chill somewhere?' The green-eyed boy sent while fixing the SnapBack he had on.

 

•'Food sounds amazing. I'm starving to death and I'm 99% sure my friends weren't going to stop anywhere. Where are you parked?' Niall sent, practically smiling ear to ear because...was this really happening right now? As he waited for Harry to respond, he made it to the restroom, unzipping his jeans for a quick piss then zipping them back up and going to the sink to wash his hands. After he was done, he casually fixed his hair and clothes in the mirror.

*'There's probably not much open besides like taco cabana and stuff' Harry sent before trying to look and see what he could tell Niall as to where he was parked. 'It's over by the south side entrance. There's a lamp post that's burnt out too.' It was weird knowing that Harry was going to be able to actually get to know the boy at this point. If he were him he'd be hesitant and think he's some creep probably...but maybe things were different.

•It took Niall nearly fifteen minutes to find Harry sitting on his car, after telling his friends he was leaving with someone else and all that. He waved across the parking lot at Harry with a huge smile on his face, before jogging over to him. "Hey, jesus christ, I thought I'd never find you. Sorry I took so long." Niall apologized, on the verge of being out of breath but he tried to cover it up as much as possible.

*"It's totally fine." Harry muttered as he slipped off the hood of his car. "We would've waited anyways because the traffic." He informed before pulling the sleeves of his flannel up to his elbows. "So, I looked up places to get food. All I found was IHOP and McDonalds and Taco Cabana." Harry spoke with a bit of a face. "I would say IHOP over all of that. It's always time to pancakes." He chuckled with a cheeky smile.

•"Sounds great, I'm down." Niall made his way to the passenger side of the car, "Let's get out of this sketchy parking lot, shall we?" He smiled, adding a jokingly elegant voice to the last part, pulling open the car door and sitting down in the front seat. "Your cars really nice. Mines a piece of shit."

*"It was my sisters until she got a new one...it's a hammy down." Harry chuckled while slipping then keys into the ignition before smiling warmly at the blonde. "And don't worry I'm not some creep that's going to kill you. I promise." Harry chuckled while taking his hat off only to shake his hair before concealing it back in the confines. "Do you live in Sarasota or are you like coming from somewhere else?" Harry asked curiously as he pulled out of the parking spot making sure not to hit anyone walking through the lot.

(I fucked up here and forgot to paste some shit in. Basically Niall does live in Sarasota and then ages were exchanged. Not to mention Harry goes to New College and he showed Niall his hat and continue.)

•Niall looked at the hat which was only illuminated by the dim lamp posts, but he still managed to get a good look at it, nodding slowly, "Nice, nice. Sports medicine? That's different, I like it." Niall played with the back of his blonde hair, twisting it between his fingers. "I'm nineteen." He answered, looking away from Harry and out the window of the car.

*Harry nodded along to Niall's words before just pressing his lips together. Now he didn't really know what to say. "So...uh...what do you like to do?" He asked while glancing at Niall.

•Niall thought for a second, "A lot of things. Playing guitar has to be the first, I love it. I'm mostly an acoustic kind of guy, but I can play electric as well. My friend is teaching me piano, which is frustrating, but learning new things is always frustrating, I guess." He responded, looking out of the window the whole time he spoke, "I love music. It's everything to me."

*"I've always wanted to be able to play guitar but I just can't. I'm musically challenged. More into body stuff and fitness." Harry spoke before honking at a gaggle of girls that ran out in front of his car. "Fuckers." He huffed while gripping onto the steering wheel a bit tightly. "Excuse me if I road rage." The man chuckled nervously.

•"Fitness isn't my cup of tea; considering the fact that I sweat a bucket just trying to find your car." Niall laughed, "No worries. People are stupid, I get the same way. How about you? What kind of stuff do you enjoy doing?"

*"Um..." Harry hummed while bringing his hand up to rub his eyes and scratch his nose a bit. "I like running I guess...like baking too." He muttered, "m'weird. I'm a gym rat yet I bake like Betty Crocker according to my grandma." The man laughed as he looked over at Niall with a gentle smile.

•"Those two kind of contradict each other, no?" Niall giggled as the brunette laughed, and wow his smile was the cutest. "I guess if you run, you can afford to eat a cookie or two...heard running is bad for your knees though, watch out for that."

*"I try and avoid the bad food but...it's nice every once and a while. Try to do organic stuff and keep sugars out." Harry spoke before nodding along. "Yeah. I actually tore my meniscus in high-school when I did cross country. But...things are okay. Just take it easy." Harry informed before pulling out of the parking lot. "And we are off to the international fucking house of pancakes!"

•Niall just listened to Harry's words, his voice was just so relaxing and entrancing, he swore he could listen to him talk all night about absolutely nothing. The two got out of the car and entered the restaurant, getting seated at a booth right away once they approached the front counter. Niall sat across from Harry, immediately playing with a sugar packet as they sat in silence for a couple moments. The joint was nearly empty, other than a couple of teenagers across the restaurant who probably suffered from the munchies and some weird man behind them. "Pancakes at midnight, I love life so much." Niall joked, bringing his arm up to laugh into his elbow before coughing slightly.

*"Normal occurrence for me. Me and my bros always come down here when there's nothing to do. Easy just to come here at like...three in the mornin' after a party." Harry informed before opening up the menu. He already knew what he wanted...and the waiter wouldn't tell him no for asking for a god damn rootie junior plate. "Let me tell you though it's pretty creepy around that time." He laughed with a gentle smile while placing his phone, wallet, and keys on the side of the table.

•"I think anywhere would be creepy at 3 a.m." Niall smiled, opening his menu as well, scanning over the pictures before the words, "Waffles look good, but this is a pancake house so therefore I refuse." He spoke up with his nose in the air, deciding on just a plate of chocolate chip pancakes a couple moments later.

-

*After spending about an hour or maybe a bit more just sitting in the booth ordering several things from pancakes to French fries to deserts, and after long and interesting conversations the two had ended up outside back at Harry's car. They really did get to know each other and God...Harry was more than attracted to Niall. Everything about him was amazing. He was so bubbly and all, Harry loved it. "Alright so uh...where do you want me to take you? Home or like..." Harry tried while he unlocked the car. "If you're like on the other side of town you can just crash at my place. I don't mind." The boy offered. He could tell for sure Niall wasn't going to do anything...rape him, kill him, rob him. If anything he might eat his left overs in the fridge and drink his water but other than that the blonde seemed like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

•"I'd love to stay over." Niall responded, "I don't want to like, force myself on you though, if you'd rather not have me over, that's fine." He smiled, as always, making his way back over to the passenger side and opening the door before climbing inside again.

*"It's fine. Honestly i'm just getting tired and don't want to drive to whenever you live." Harry chuckled with a small smirk. "And I've got a comfy couch." The man informed. Of course some people would think something like this is weird, but hell...they really got to know each other.

-

*After going on little dates and long phone conversations for at least a month, Harry decided to invite Niall to actually sleep over at his place and just have a movie night. If anything, harry had really started developing feelings for Harry. Harry had decided to have his fun and set up a blanket and pillow fort in the living room. It was his own little movie theatre. 'The door is unlocked so just come on in.' Harry texted Niall before he went back to working on the fort.

•Niall pulled up on the street next to Harry's apartment, reading his text before putting the car in park then pulling his keys out of the ignition. He pulled the mirror down and made sure he looked at least decent before getting out of the car and approaching the front door of the apartment. He swung his keys around his finger while he opened the front door. "Helloooo!" He greeted loudly, because he was...well, loud. He walked forward then threw his jacket over the couch, looking up to see a huge fort with Harry underneath it, finishing it up. "Oh my god, what is this?" Niall questioned, surprised with a huge smile on his face.

*Hearing niall's voice, Harry managed to poke his head out from the sheets and smile at Niall. "I made a fort." He beamed before pulling part of the blanket back. "It's really cool! I put snacks and stuff in here too. Take your shoes off and get your ass in here." Harry chuckled before disappearing yet again. "I pulled my mattress in here too so it's super comfy."

•"This is like my childhood dream right here." Niall laughed, throwing his keys on the couch as well and kicking off his shoes before kneeling down on the floor, crawling inside and sitting near Harry on the mattress. "This is sweet." He said with a chuckle, looking up at the fort, "Look at you being all architectural and shit." He gently punched the brunettes shoulder.

*"M'just the master fort builder. That's all." Harry smirked while getting comfortable only to reach over and grab the bowl of popcorn he had. "Got popcorn," he began before grabbing the small six pack of beers. "And this." Harry finished. "You can pick the movie by the way."

•"This is so cute. I expected like, just lounging on the couch watching some films; you're adorable." Niall smiled with his voice probably sounding ten pitches higher than usual, reaching forward to grab the stacks of DVDs by the popcorn. "What do we have here, let's see..." He mumbled as he went through the stack. It was mostly comedy and action; Inception, Easy A, Fast & Furious...he settled on Napoleon Dynamite, pulling the DVD from the stack and putting the rest aside, "This one first." He handed Harry the movie, "Was my favorite movie when I was in like...middle school."

*Harry smiled at nialls selection. "That was one of my favorites too. Had to get it in DVD." Harry chuckled before taking the box from Niall. He shuffled his way to the tv stand and opened up the DVD player before inserting the disc waiting for it to start up. "Hopefully we don't suffocate under all these blankets." He mumbled.

•"Hopefully it doesn't completely collapse on us." Niall giggled quietly, getting himself comfortable on the mattress and piling a couple of pillows on top of each other to lean back on as a recliner, making room for Harry. "This is already the best night ever." He smiled, folding one arm behind his head.

*"Would be better if you'd cuddle me." Harry muttered quietly before looking around as if he didn't say anything. Reaching his hand into the popcorn bowl, Harry grabbed a handful before practically shoving all of it into his mouth with a smirk.

•"You think so?" Niall spoke before raising his eyebrows, "C'mere then." He opened his arms towards Harry and wiggled his fingers with a slight chuckle.

*"Finally." Harry chuckled before scooting closer to pull Niall into his side. "Sorry, just can't watch a movie without cuddling someone." He hummed happily before glancing at the screen. He pressed the enter button on the remote only allowing the movie to start. If anything...Harry knew his goal wasn't to actually sit here and watch the whole damn movie...it just wasn't. something had to happen.

•"Finally." Niall mocked, scrunching his nose with a smile before grabbing a handful of popcorn himself and eating one at a time as he watched the screen. "I should style my hair like Napoleon's. I'd look smoking hot." He joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

*"Oh gosh. You'd be so fucking hot. Drop some panties." Harry teased in a funny voice before laughing. "You not hot though." The man muttered while looking down at his hand in his lap. "You're gorgeous." He whispered as a blush crept up his neck. There was no telling why he got that blush...that was just something Harry did when he gave compliments.

•Niall laughed with Harry, playing with the side of the brunettes shirt, "Stop, you're gonna make me get all blush-y and shit." He mumbled, still smiling with his head down. He always got shy when people complimented him, and it was ten times worse considering the compliment came from Harry.

*"It's true." Harry chuckled before biting on his lip as he turned his head to Niall. "hey..." He muttered bringing his hand over to poke at his side trying to get his attention.

•Niall lifted his head and looked at Harry, nearly melting on the spot because holy hell, he's never been this close to those green eyes before. Niall didn't say anything, just took the time to examine the boys beautiful features, including some glances at his lips...those pink, swollen looking lips.

*Harry let his lips curl into a smile whenever Niall looked at him. He brought his hand up and gently placed it behind Niall's neck before hesitantly leaning forward to lock his lips with Niall's. Of course he was nervous about it...but hell he was right fucking there and he was worth a shot. What's the worst that could happen?"

•Niall's eyes closed the second Harry's lips were on his, tilting his head to the side a bit in order to get a better angle, bringing his hand up to Harry's face gently as their lips moved together. Niall had nonstop butterflies in his stomach and the feeling of slight goosebumps on his arms. He honestly didn't want to stop kissing the green-eyed boy, ever.

*Pulling away there was a bit of spit connecting from both of their lips and Harry poked his tongue out to disconnect it. "This okay?" He whispered with a smirk while playing with the hair at Niall's neck.

Niall just nodded, entirely speechless with his lips still parted, "J-just...don't stop." He managed to say, almost slurring as if he have had too much to drink, though he hadn't even had a sip of alcohol, and with that his lips met Harry's once again. The second kiss was a lot more intense than the first and a lot more hands-y, and Niall highly doubts they'll be watching anymore of the movie tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger.haha. srry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ y'all are gonna like the next part...
> 
> comments are appreciated as always. love y'all!
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time for Harry and Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been anticipating to post this part because we know y'all will LOVE it! Enjoy :)
> 
> once again sappy playlist [HERE](http://8tracks.com/officiallamar/nice-to-meet-you)

*Niall just nodded, entirely speechless with his lips still parted, "J-just...don't stop." He managed to say, almost slurring as if he have had too much to drink, though he hadn't even had a sip of alcohol, and with that his lips met Harry's once again. The second kiss was a lot more intense than the first and a lot more hands-y, and Niall highly doubts they'll be watching anymore of the movie tonight...

•"Fuck yeah." Niall said with a slight chuckle, pulling Harry's shirt off over his head, struggling with it quite a bit as it got caught over his head, "Oh, fuck- I'm sorry, hold on, here, let me-" He finally pulled the shirt completely off, "Didn't mean to suffocate you there." The blonde laughed, getting close to Harry's lips before looking down at the boys tattoos and...wow, thats something he's never seen before. He traced his fingers over the two fern leave tattoos at the boys hips before kissing the boy again.

*Harry couldn't help but laugh whenever his shirt got stuck. He helped Niall the slightest bit before fluffing his hair as he looked at him with a cheeky smile. "Don't care if you do." He snickered. Watching Niall explore his abdomen was cute. the boy just looked so...interested. "You're a sucker for tattoos huh?" He mumbled between the kisses.

•Niall pulled back to answer Harry, "Yeah, I don't know, it's just- you never told me you had tattoos here. They're beautiful." Niall smiled as he rubbed his thumb over one of the butterfly wings on the brunettes stomach, "Very unique, not something I would've expected from you."

*"Yeah...kind of an ink junkie you could say." Harry chuckled before bringing his hand up to Niall's cheek just looking into his eyes only lunging forward to press a hard kiss to his lips before pulling back again. "Meanwhile you're tattoo-less." The brunette mumbled.

 

•Niall exhaled a small laugh after Harry had kissed him, "Don't like needles, they scare the living daylights out of me." He spoke quietly, almost embarrassed over how much of a baby he sounded like right now compared to this boy who was coming close to running out of canvas. He ran his hand back up the boys tattooed chest then wrapped it around the back of his neck, glancing the green-eyed boy up and down with a small smirk on his face.

*"You're so damn cute." Harry spoke with a light growl in his tone before leaning forward as he held onto Niall. After a couple of moments, Harry had gotten Niall on his back, and all he did was smile. "Can we get this shirt off of you?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile. "I don't like being the only one half naked around here."

•"Yeah, yeah, of course." Niall nodded, immediately pulling his shirt off with the help of Harry, who was kneeling in between the blondes legs. Fortunately, his shirt came off easily, which saved both of them the embarrassment. Niall sat up just slightly to hold onto Harry's sides pulling him back down with him.

*Harry didn't know what to say at this point. He just smiled happily while looking at the blonde beneath him. "You're beautiful." Harry mumbled while rubbing his hand along Niall's chest before immediately scooting back the slightest bit only to gentle begin kissing along the milky white skin.

•Niall couldn't fight the blush that crept to his cheeks, inhaling deeply as Harry pressed kisses to his skin. He closed his eyes while playing with the boys soft curls, twisting them around his finger gently with a smile.

*"Better not pull on my hair." The boy muttered before glancing at Niall's nipples. Hm. With that he moved up the slightest bit only to flick his tongue over the nub with a gentle smile.

•Niall only chuckled at Harry's words, tilting his head back with a smile before feeling Harry's tongue on his nipple. He bit his lip, loving the sensitivity he felt once Harry had flicked his tongue over the area, running a hand back through the boys hair.

*Harry smirked only to crane his neck the slightest bit more. Now he was really enjoying this. He had gently wrapped his lips around the small nipple only to gently suckle at it while his hand roamed over his side.

•"Oh-" Niall whispered with a quiet moan, inhaling deeply yet again as the boy continued to suck on his nipple.

*Fuck. That was all Harry could say. Fuck. "Like that?" Harry questioned with a gentle smirk before managing his way back up to kiss at nialls neck. "What do you like...not want me to do because I get excited easily and I just go all out." He muttered slightly embarrassed.

•"Hey, I'm chill with anything." The blonde shrugged, "Really want to see what you can do." He muttered with a smirk, running his hand down the boys bicep.

*"Do you?" Harry snickered while sitting back on his feet. "I can do a lot of things that would probably drive you crazy, beautiful." The green-eyed man complimented before flexing his muscles a bit to see niall's reaction.

•Niall watched as Harry's muscle tensed, and felt it underneath his fingertips as well, "Is that one of them? Because holy fuck." The smaller boy said with wide eyes, squeezing the muscle slightly.

*"Maybe a little bit." Harry snickered while getting himself a bit more comfortable by taking off his jeans swiftly. Leaving him only in his boxer briefs. "My jeans are too tight...sorry." Harry chuckled breathlessly.

•"Not complaining one bit." Niall smirked, looking at the more than half naked boy in front of him, God he was perfect. His body was just...amazing. There was no doubt in his mind that Niall wanted all of him, right here and right now.

*Harry smirked gently before leaning forward to kiss niall's lips once again before pulling away. "So...now what?" He asked with a quirky smirk. "What are you thinking about?"

•Niall held the back of Harry's neck, the skin hot on his hands, as he glanced between both of Harry's deep-green eyes. He parted his lips to speak before he even had any idea what to say, then it just sort of came out, "I want you...I want you so much, right now, I want you." He spoke softly, his voice sounding so helpless yet confident at the same time before rolling himself over on top of the brunette, and kissing him all over again, using a bit more tongue this time.

*"Do you?" Harry snickered while leaning back against the mattress just looking up at Niall. He didn't hesitate letting his hands move down to the blondes ass groping onto it a bit roughly before biting his lip. "What do you want me to do to you?" He asked curiously.

•Niall was hesitant on saying exactly what he wanted, almost embarrassed to say it, and Harry's ass grabbing definitely made him weak, "I want- I want you to fuck me, baby, please...want you so bad." He mumbled, bringing his hand down to stroke Harry's length through his boxers with a slight bite of his lip.

*"Yeah?" Harry mumbled breathlessly with a gentle, devious smirk. "Think we can get these jeans off of you?" Harry questioned while tugging at the hem. "Really want to see what you've got." He purred seductively.

•Niall nodded, "Yeah, yeah, of course." He began undoing his jeans and sitting back on Harry in order to pull them off. He honestly couldn't help the blush that came back to his cheeks, being almost completely naked in front of a man with twice the amount of muscles as him and all inked up; he just felt so bare.

*Harry let himself get a good look at Niall. Fuck he was gorgeous. "I want to kiss every fucking inch of your body, holy shit." The man spoke with a light whine and growl laced in his tone. Letting his hand cup at Niall's crotch, he smirked before gazing right into the blue eyes below him. "Packing." He snickered.

•Niall smiled at Harry's words, playing with the soft fabric of Harry's boxers and licking his lips, "I'm gonna get rid of these..." He said before a slight bite of his lip, pulling them off of his hips and sliding them down his legs, "You have really nice legs." He mumbled, chuckling afterwards before licking his hand then wrapping it around the boys length, stroking it slowly.

*"Thank you." Harry accepted the compliment before his body twitched just the slightest bit feeling Niall's hand wrap around his semi hard cock. "Fuck." He hissed while letting himself relax by propping himself up on his elbows.

•Niall looked at Harry with a small grin before kissing him once more then making his way down the brunettes body; kissing his collarbone, chest, stomach, and right above his pubic hair before licking up the side of Harry's cock. He began swirling his tongue around the tip, darting it between the slit then moving his tongue around to the underneath, and licking that certain spot that always makes knees buckle. He paused for a second, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes with baby blue eyes.

*Harry let out almost a gentle squeak before biting his lip. "Ah...shit, Niall." Harry hissed while reaching his hand down to slide his long fingers through the boys hands. "Look at those pretty eyes." Harry hummed lowly with a light growl. "Suck my cock." He whispered with a smirk.

•Niall took the head of Harry's cock in his mouth, sucking on it just lightly, almost teasingly, as he began to take more of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he did so. He stopped halfway down Harry's length, sucking a bit harder this time as he brought his hand to the man's balls, fondling them gently.

*"Oh fuck." Harry growled under his breath. "Don't do that with the head." He whined with a gentle laugh. "Too sensitive." Harry informed before letting his head loll back. "Just...suck."

•Niall couldn't help but smile at Harry's reaction, sucking once more along with moving his lips up and down the boys cock, taking more of it in his mouth. He removed his hand from the boys balls and wrapped it around the base, gently stroking what he couldn't fit between his lips.

*"You've got a good mouth, Niall." Harry mumbled while stroking his hand through his hair. "Feels so good." He moaned. "Can you take it in your throat?" The brunette spoke.

•Niall pulled back from the boys cock, "I've got a horrible gag reflex.." He muttered, looking up at the brunette and not wanting to disappoint, "But I can try, I'll try." He added, stroking Harry's cock a couple times before going back down. He repeated the same process of sucking and moving his lips up and down, except this time he went down even further and paused once he felt it on the back of his tongue. He hummed around Harry's cock, which vibrated slightly, then managed to move his lips only a little more than a centimeter further before he was gagging and coughing.

*"M'sure you can still do it, baby." Harry praised while letting his hand rest on his cheek. "You look so cute with a cock in your mouth." Harry purred happily before nibbling on his lip watching Niall go down further. As soon as he heard, and felt the gag. "Oh yeah. Fucking gag on it, Niall."

•He didn't pull away once and kept his hands at Harry's legs, no matter how bad he wanted to wipe his watering eyes or the drool that dripped down his chin. He swallowed around the boys hard cock, tasting the bitter taste of pre-cum all around his mouth and just...fuck. He loved the way Harry spoke to him, letting him know what he likes and wants, it was amazing. He went down a little further, wanting nothing but to please the brunette boy above him, and felt his stomach tighten with another gag.

*Harry pulled Niall back when he heard him gag harder. "Look at you." Harry whispered while leaning forward. He man didn't hesitate to lunge his head forward and immediately press his lips hard against Niall's wet lips.

•Niall stroked Harry's wet cock during the bruising kiss, just letting his tongue explore the older boys mouth before pulling back slightly, "...You top right?" He asked quietly, close to the other boys lips. It was pretty obvious that Niall was the submissive one here, but he only asked to make sure.

*Harry smirked at the kids before chuckling lowly. "Mhm...I've bottomed once...wouldn't mind doing it with you though." The man muttered only pushing Niall so he was on his back before instantly tugging his boxers off.

•Niall smiled at the green eyed boy, laying back and lifting his hips up slightly as his boxers were pulled off. He just couldn't wait to be fucked...especially by Harry, grinning at the boy between his legs.

*"Come here." Harry muttered while pulling Niall closer as he picked his legs up and pushed them over his shoulder. Leaning his head down, Harry stuck his tongue out to quickly licking up from the boys taint to the tip of his cock. "Can I eat your ass?" Harry questioned while biting his lip looking at the blonde.

•"Fuck-" Niall muttered, feeling Harry's warm tongue made his thighs want to tremble, but he held back, "Fuck yes...please." He bit his lip, resting his legs on top of Harry's shoulders.

*Harry smiled widely only to immediately get himself more comfortable nuzzling his face between the boys ass. Flicking his tongue out, Harry let the top get wedged in the perfect spot. He liked that Niall wasn't one of those boys to shave completely. Harry just oddly enjoyed feeling hair against his nose, and around his lips. "You've got such a nice ass." Harry mumbled while lifting his head up.

•"Shit..." Niall mumbled breathlessly, followed by a quiet moan. "Thanks-" Niall lifted his hips a bit, begging for more, "Don't stop...keep going." He muttered.

*"Yeah?" Harry mumbled before going back down flattening his tongue out letting himself get a good taste of Niall. "You're needy huh? Love having your ass eaten?"

•"Y-yeah," He exhaled, letting out a small whimper, "Need more of that tongue." The blonde bit his lip, stroking his cock a couple times before pulling his balls back.

*Harry pulled back and moved Niall's legs off of his shoulders before gently tapping on his thigh. "Turn over. Put your ass up." Harry muttered while reaching over to grab onto his SnapBack so his hair would be out of his face. He slipped it on pushing the locks back.

•Niall immediately turned over, laying his head on the mattress with his ass in the air. "Come on baby, eat my ass." He muttered, stroking his semi-hard cock and pushing his ass further up in the air.

*"God you know I will." Harry growled happily only to spread the boys cheeks apart and begin to divulge in the boys ass yet again. Harry managed to wiggle his tongue just the slightest bit into Niall's ass while moaning happily. "God you taste so damn fucking good."

•Niall couldn't help but twitch his hole around the tip of Harry's finger, "Fuck, baby.." He mumbled, biting his lip and reaching his hand behind him to pull one of his cheeks back.

*"You don't know how hard I'm going to fuck you, Niall. Gonna ruin you." Harry growled as he pulled back to watch his finger slip in further. "Hold on." He muttered before pulling his finger back. He managed to crawl out of the fort and stand up only to walk over to his bedroom. He opened the shoebox next to his drawers letting his hand grab onto a bottle of astro-glide along with two ultra thin condoms. College boys had to keep themselves clean. He didn't want to leave Niall waiting and wanting more, so he didn't hesitate practically running back to him.

•Niall waited patiently for Harry and looked over his shoulder at the brunette once he came back, "Look at you, all stocked up and shit." Niall smiled with a slight chuckle.

*"hey! I'm making this easy on you" Harry muttered while getting himself comfortable before popping open the cap. "Need to get you all ready for this cock." He said in a posh tone as he squeezed the lubricant onto his index and middle finger.

•"Thinking about me, how cute." Niall teased, biting his lip at Harry's next words. Though he was more than ready for his cock, just needed to be stretched a little...but damn, he couldn't wait.

*"Come here." Harry muttered quickly pulling the boy close with a gentle smirk before immediately pushing his finger into Niall's hole quite quickly. "Tell me if you need more or less." He informed.

•Niall let out a short, sharp gasp at the sudden feeling of Harry's finger in his hole, instantly clenching around his finger but relaxing shortly after. "God...more, more." He near demanded, biting his lip waiting for a second finger.

*"You're a needy fucker. I can already tell." Harry muttered before attempting to slip in the second finger feeling how right he was. Fuck.

•There was a slight burn to Harry adding another finger, that made him inhale sharply for a split second but fuck, it felt so good. "Oh- shit." He muttered under his breath, moving his ass back just slightly.

*"You good?" Harry questioned while leaning down a bit further over the boy to kiss at his shoulders and the nape of his neck. "Think you can take my cock in your ass?" He mumbled only reaching his hand down to start stroking at his own cock.

•"Yeah, I'm- I'm great. It feels so good." Niall chuckled breathlessly, licking over his bottom lip, "Can definitely take your cock." He bit down on his lip with a small smirk.

*"Your ass feels great." Harry purred while pulling away before squeezing some more lube onto his fingers. Harry loved it sloppy and wet. Listening to the wetness of the lube between his fingers and Niall's ass made him moan under his breath. "Fuck...that sounds so hot."

•"Your fingers feel fucking...amazing." Niall spoke between moans, pushing his ass back again, wanting more and more and more. "Damn...can't wait for your cock baby, gonna fuck me so hard."

*"Fuck. I just wanna get myself in there." Harry growled before pulling his hand back. "Gonna let me fuck you, baby? Huh?" The man spoke in a slightly cocky tone as he wiped his fingers on the blankets before flipping him over to lean over him. "You're so fucking beautiful and I want you."

•Niall nodded almost frantically, with his thighs on either side Harry's waist, "Fuck me, baby, come on." He muttered, practically begging.

*"Hold on little rabbit." Harry chuckled immediately getting a condom to roll it onto his hard shaft. "Need to give me a second." He mumbled while popping open the cap of lube practically drenching his cock. He didn't want Niall to be in pain...he's been in that situation before, and it was fucking hell. "Come here." He muttered quickly pulling the blonde close. The man fixed his hat on his head once again before leaning down over Niall. "Want it?" He purred into his ear while the head of his wrapped cock was teasing Niall's hole.

•Niall watched the preparation process, quite impatiently at that. He just wanted Harry, and seriously did not know how much longer he could wait. "Fuck yeah, please, come on..fuck me." Niall spoke in such an innocent tone, "Want you so bad."

*"God you're so fucking needy I love it, baby." Harry mumbled only to slip the head of his cock into Niall only seeing his jaw drop and his brows furrow. "You're okay..." Harry whispered while resting his elbows right at either side of Niall's head.

•"Fuuucking hell." Niall mumbled with his accent thicker than usual and a shaky voice, holding onto Harry's lower back for dear life and curling his toes. "God." He whimpered, "Feels so fucking good but...shit."

*Harry pushed in just a bit more. The pressure honestly was hurting Harry himself just the slightest bit. "Tell me if it's too much." Harry whispered while nuzzling his hand into Niall's shoulder and neck.

•Niall just shook his head, closing his eyes to exhale slowly from his nose then opening them to look at Harry with a smile and a nervous chuckle. "I'm good, you aren't hurting me much, just trying to get use it, open up for you." He spoke with a soft voice, running his hand up Harry's back.

*"I'll take my time. As much as I don't want to." Harry mumbled before nibbling at Niall's neck along with some gentle suckling. "Fuck it, just ride me. Go at your pace i'm bad at controlling myself." Harry led while scooping his arm under his back as he leaned back until Niall was on top of him.

•Niall couldn't help but laugh at Harry's words, "Not a problem." He smirked, lifting himself up off Harry's cock and starting all over, lowering himself back down until the head of it was in again, he took a deep breath while he lowered himself more, then began to make little noises in which he didn't even know if they were moans, whines, or whimpers, probably all three. He likes the control though, being able to move at his own pace while he got use to the feeling wasn't a bad idea at all.

*"There you go." Harry muttered while resting his hands behind his head while looking at the blonde above him. That feel good?" Harry questioned while licking his lips just staring up at Niall. God he looked so damn fucking perfect.

•"Yeah- fuck." Niall bit his lip as he lowered himself all the way on Harry's cock, "God...you're so deep." He muttered breathlessly, pressing his hands against Harry's waist as he began moving his hips in small circles, getting the feel of it a little bit. He parted his lips with a small moan, lifting himself off his cock before sitting back down and just...fuck.

*"Oh god you feel so damn good." Harry huffed, immediately bringing his hands to Niall's hips. Leaning up, Harry slid his hands around Niall's back holding him close. "Kiss me." He whispered.

•And Niall did, wrapping his arms loosely around the brunettes neck only to nearly attack his lips, moaning against them as he lifted himself up and down on his cock, at a slow and steady pace. "Fuck Harry..." He trailed off against the green-eyed boys lips.

*"Ride it baby." Harry whispered against Niall's lips while gently opening his mouth only to pull Niall's bottom lip between his teeth feeling the small little ball like glands roll between his teeth. To keep himself steady, Harry slipped his hand behind himself while the other arm stayed wrapped around Niall.

•Niall pulled back only to have his lower lip stretch further, smirking slightly as he began to move his hips further; up and down and sometimes moving front and back. "You feel so fucking good, baby.." He moaned, moving just a tad bit faster as he spoke, wanting more and more with each second.

*"Yeah? Like my cock in your ass, Niall?" Harry smirked before leaning over so Niall was yet again on his back. He slowly began to thrust his hips was he gazed right into Niall's gorgeous blue eyes.

•Niall could only bite his lip and nod, laying back with Harry and nearly clinging onto the boy, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He stared back into Harry's green eyes before tilting his head back with quiet pants, "Faster, fuck me faster.." He whispered, holding onto Harry's back as he thrusted into him.

*"Hold on, baby." Harry mumbled as he got a bit more comfortable. "Put your arms down." He spoke while pushing them off. He wouldn't be able to move like that. He spread his legs and kneeled low as he let Niall's legs rest at his hips. "Okay now, I'm gonna fuck the life out of you." The man snickered deviously as he began to pull his hips back and push them back quite quickly.

•Niall just gripped onto the mattress, needing to just grab onto something, anything. "Oh- fuck, baby, fuck my ass." He muttered between loud moans, each thrust feeling as if Harry was only getting deeper and deeper.

*"I am..."Harry huffed while pressing his lips together as his hands gripped Niall's hips pulling him close. The man thrusted fast for about ten seconds before he had to slow back down. "My hip is hurting." He laughed a bit nervously while looking down at Niall who already looked fucked over. "You want me to slam your ass?"

•Niall thought his hands were going to break during those ten seconds of clutching onto the mattress till his knuckles were whiter than white, taking a few moments to catch his breath although he didn't even do any work. "Fuck yes, yes." He nodded, releasing the mattress only to bring one hand down to Harry's lower back, leaning up to kiss the brunette before running his hand down to boys ass and digging his fingertips into the thick flesh slightly.

*"Oh fuck." Harry growled as he felt Niall digging his fingertips in his skin and he began to pound hard into Niall yet again watching his body slide against the mattress. "Finger my ass." The man huffed as leaned down once again placing his hands on either side of Niall's shoulder still keeping himself at a good angle to fuck the blonde.

•"God- fuck, holy fuck, don't stop.." Niall nearly shouted before removing his hand from Harry's ass to bring his middle finger to his mouth and suck on it slightly. He got it all nice and wet before dragging his hand back down the brunettes back and spreading the boys cheeks apart with just the one hand. He struggled a bit, considering he was being rammed into and the pleasure made him completely week and Harry wouldn't stop moving, not that he wanted him to, but he was finally able to slide his finger into the boys tight hole up until the first knuckle.

*Harry tilted his head back moaning in pleasure. This was more than amazing. "There you go, baby." Harry whined while he brought a hand to his shoulder squeezing it tightly. "Oh fuck." He growled feeling Niall's finger curl just the slightest bit. Harry continued to thrust into Niall while feeling his fingers inside him. After about two minutes, Harry had pulled out and just pushed Niall onto his side. "Wanna fuck you like this." The man muttered while slipping his hat off adjusting it again before rolling onto his side scooting closer to the blonde.

•Once Niall was on his side, he sucked on his finger slightly; the taste was absolutely amazing. He reached behind himself with one arm to pull his cheeks apart, allowing Harry to slide back into him and god damn that always felt great. He pulled his leg back and upwards, making it easier on the brunette to fuck him.

*Harry grasped onto Niall's leg before getting his cock back into the boy. "Love this position...." Harry spoke while suckling at Niall's shoulder along with biting it at well. Harry didn't hesitate switching the grip of his hand to his leg wrapping around the paler one. "Look at me." Harry growled as he placed his hand on the blondes cheek that was towards the mistress trying to get his attention.

•Niall looked over his shoulder at Harry, with swollen lips, flushed cheeks and eyes glazed over. He struggled to keep his eyes open to look at the brunette as he continued to moan, coming out raspy and almost broken compared to his previous moans.

*"That feel good?" Harry mumbled while his hand slowly slipped down to the boys neck gently gripping it. This always got some people going, so Harry figured Niall would like it. Breath play was his favorite, and always had been. The man pressed his lips together tightly as his darkened eyes stared right at Niall absorbing the image of his current expression into his mind. God he was fucking gorgeous. "You're so fucking sexy." Harry breathed out.

•"F-fuck H-Harry." Niall moaned, feeling Harry's tattooed hand tighten just a little bit around his neck. He reached his left hand down and grabbed his cock, stroking himself every time Harry thrusted into him. After about three flicks of his wrist he felt the sensation nearly come all the way up from his toes, "Oh- shit, Harry- 'M gonna cum, I'm c-cumming-" He panted out, mumbling and slurring his words as his stomach began tighten, gripping onto Harry's thigh behind him with his other hand, probably going to leave bruises later. He dug his nails into the flesh and thick strings of white began to spill over his fist, some even squirting onto the mattress and blankets as he was nearly screaming.

*Harry pressed kisses to Niall's cheek and temple before licking the shell of his ear just breathing into it roughly. "Cum for me baby. Wanna see you shoot your load." The man managed. Feeling niall digging into his flesh that only made him moan and bite down on the blondes earlobe harshly. "Fuck yeah, Niall." Harry growled only to immediately pull out of him and sit up. It took Harry less than a second to rip the condom off his cock before his hand was quickly stroking himself. "C'mere." Harry huffed while glancing at a wrecked Niall just laying there. Now he knew he would have to get closer to him, so he did. Crawling over on his knees, Harry's free hand turned Niall's head towards him yet again. "Open your mouth...m'gonna cum." Harry spoke through heavy breathing and struggled moans.

•Niall was just barely coming down from his orgasm, his thighs were trembling and his chest rose up and down quite quickly, he allowed Harry to turn his head, finally opening his eyes and looking up at the brunette above him, opening his mouth when told with shaky breaths and watery eyes.

*Harry looked down at Niall and just smirked. He loved that he made him look this way, and feel the way he did. "Fuck!" Harry moaned loudly as he immediately began to release his load watching it land on Niall's perfect tongue and on his cheeks just a bit.

•"F-fuck Harry.." Niall muttered before licking cum off his lower lip, holding onto the back of Harry's thigh as he spilled his load. God, he was just so beautiful. He waited until Harry finished with grunts and moans before swallowing the puddle of cum in his mouth that sat on his tongue, wiping his lower lip with his thumb then pulling Harry down for a sloppy kiss.

*Harry swept his thumb over the head of his cock only to bring his hand up to lick up the slightest bit of cum before he was pulled down. Harry smiled and hummed into the kiss. Slipping his tongue into Niall's wet mouth, he couldn't help but chuckle lowly whenever he tasted himself. Pulling back, Harry just stared at Niall once again as he pushed his hair back before taking his SnapBack off only to plop it right on Niall's sweaty hair. "You're so cute." He hummed.

•Niall took a deep breath and exhaled with a chuckle, adjusting the hat on his head, "Yeah, well, you know." He smiled, licking his own cum off his hand as he looked at the TV to see the end credits rolling, "Well, that was a good movie." He snickered.

*"Amazing movie." Harry mumbled still just gazing at Niall. God he was so damn perfect. If anything, Harry could just stare at Niall for hours. "You're staying with me tonight, babe." Harry informed. Of course Niall had a choice, but he was pretty sure the blonde would want to stay. There was a warm feeling in Harry's chest. He didn't know if it was because he was a sweaty mess, or if he was still coming down...maybe it was love, but Harry didn't stop to think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thing's are going to go back to present time next part! 
> 
> comments are appreciated as always. love y'all!
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's intervention thing idk.

•It was a couple weeks since the whole cop incident, and things had pretty much just gone back to the way things were; Harry snapping and getting mad at Niall for little things, late night fights although they learned to keep their volume down. Though today should be...different. Niall took Harry out to lunch to his favorite burger joint and was actually allowed to treat himself with a lettuce wrapped burger and some fries. Though Niall's stomach kept turning the whole meal as he was anxious to get home, but dreading it at the same time. Once they got back to the complex, Niall took Harry's hand in his and walked to the front door along side of him, hardly giving him any room to get up the stairs but he was just...scared for Harry to open the apartment door.

•Niall just stood behind Harry and watched the boys reaction, squeezing his fists together nervously before looking at the couch and making eye contact with Anne, then moving his eyes and seeing his parents. /His/ fucking parents. He made his way around Harry, running his hand across the boys lower back in a nonverbal way of asking him to calm down, "Mom, what are you guys doing here? You guys didn't tell me- What's going on?" Niall questioned, looking over at Anne with a confused expression on his face. "Just have a seat, both of you." Maura spoke up, gesturing to the empty side of the couch and Niall just glanced between everyone's faces, even Harry's, before making his way over to the couch, tugging on Harry's arm before he did so, "Come on."

*Harry wanted to just walk out, but hell...he knew he couldn't. Harry walked over to the couch and sat down with an angered look on his face as usual. "You don't speak to me like that, harry." Anne spoke in a slightly serious tone.

•The room fell quiet for a few moments, which felt like hours as Niall stared at his parents across the couch, confused as to why they were there. He knew Anne and Gemma were coming, but didn't know that his parents would be here as well...they had no business in this. Niall played with his fingers until Harry spoke up, asking what this was all about with a tone that made Niall just want to get up and run, run before anyone could even tell Harry so he didn't have to see his reaction. "Well, a few weeks ago, while you were at work, Niall had called me about you, worried for you, telling me what had happened the night before-" Anne stopped once she saw the look Niall had given her, wide eyes and shaking his head his head frantically. Niall looked over at Harry and saw his dark eyes staring right back and he couldn't help how his lip began to quiver. "I'm so sorry, Harry, baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm sorry, I had to-" He spoke frantically, apologizing over and over as he played with a loose string on his t-shirt.

*Hearing his mothers words had Harry wanting to just...explode. "What did you fucking tell her?!" Harry snapped at Niall while gripping onto his wrist. He completely forgot family was there until Gemma cleared her throat loudly. "Harry Edward! You need to keep your hands to yourself!" Anne spoke up. Harry really didn't like that he was practically being addressed like a seven year olds but he listened.

•"How dare you touch my son like that." Bobby spoke up, his tone aggressive and intimidating. Niall rubbed his wrist and stared down at his lap. He felt as if they were two kids sitting in the principles office. "Honey." Maura spoke to Bobby, putting her hand on his leg and rubbing it gently. "I just- I told your mom about your...meltdown." Niall finally responded, hesitant with every word.

*Harry completely ignored Bobby's comment. He didn't care what the man sad. Not one bit. Harry could touch his boyfriend how ever the fuck he wanted. "What meltdown?" Harry muttered before looking at his mom. "Niall is literally like...delusional, mom I don't have meltdowns!" Harry informed. Anne knew. She knew him more than anyone else. She has for 24 years. "Harry, I know how you are." She began before sighing gently. "I contacted your old psychiatrist, Dr.Patricia, do you remember her?" "Fuck off..." Harry mumbled under his breath, "I don't need to therapy! I don't know what Niall told you but I'm fine!" The green eyed man insisted. Denial. "Harry you hit Niall!" Anne snapped. Oh shit.

•Niall just listened to the two bicker and bit his lip once Harry called him delusional because...ouch. Then, 'you hit Niall' rang through his head, and he immediately looked up at his parents whose jaws dropped and well, so far for a civil, peaceful intervention. "You hit Niall?" Bobby questioned Harry and Niall couldn't help but look in the corner of his eyes to see Gemma carefully wiping hers. "You sick son of a bitch. How fucking dare you!" Bobby snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He yelled, and Niall sat there watching Harry's chest rising and falling.

*Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his hands along his thighs before just biting his lip as he continued to listen to Niall's father scolding him in some way. "He's my boyfriend I do whatever the fuck I want!" Harry snapped. He really wasn't even recognizing what he was even doing.

•"Oh, yeah, he's your boyfriend, that means you can smack him around and treat him like shit?!" Bobby stood up and stepped forward, followed by Maura rising as well and throwing her arm over her husband. Niall took deep breaths and tugged at the hair at his neck while his eyes stung from the tears. "You're fucking mental! You piece of shit!" Bobby yelled, struggling to move away from his wife. "Dad..." Niall's voice shook, looking down at his lap.

*"I'm not mental!" Harry snapped as he immediately stood up about to lunge at Niall's father but Gemma immediately stood up to stop him. "Harry please stop. Stop." She cried while trying her hardest to push her younger brother back to where he was sitting. Gemma had a horrible history of anxiety, and seeing this, along with hearing it just wasn't good. "Gemma stop!" Harry spoke up while pushing her away. She stood for a couple of seconds before immediately running out of the unit. "Harry! Sit!" Anne shouted to try and get his attention. "I'm not fucking mental! Get out of my fucking apartment!" The man yelled. It wouldn't be surprising if there were to be another noise complaint.

•'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' Niall whispered to himself, sniffing and covering his face as he listened to everyone yelling and Harry completely lose it. "How about I break your god damn nose and see how you like being hit, huh?!" Bobby shouted, balling his hands into fists until Niall finally stood up, "Stop! Stop! Sit the fuck down, everyone. Harry, sit the fuck down! My dads not wrong...you can't fucking do that to me! You can't fucking hit me, Harry!" Niall yelled at the top of his lungs, which actually felt great considering he didn't get to do it often, or at all.

*Whenever Harry heard Niall yell he just furrowed his brows. That was not normal. Not one bit. Listening to what he said, Harry just chuckled lowly and shook his head. "you don't tell me to sit down," Harry began, "you do not yell at me." Now he was just stepping close to Niall, "you obey me. You do not disrespect me." He growled. "Sit your ass down. Now."

•Niall glanced over at Anne and the look on her face was completely heartbreaking. Niall swallowed hard before looking at Harry in pure fear. The blonde immediately sat down, very quickly, only to mumble afterwards automatically, "Yes sir." Completely forgetting where he was and who was in the room with them, it was just a natural response to when Harry would scold him like that, it's how he learned to respond. "Sir?" Bobby scoffed, "Sir?! What in bloody hell is going on here?! He does not own you, Niall." He paced the room, rubbing his face and chuckling under his breath, "I can't believe this...you guys are both fucking nuts!" Maura's eyes grew wide, "Bobby-" "No, Maura! Harry isn't the only one who needs help here. Our son is a fucking mess, look at him. We didn't raise him like this! To be bossed around by some raging maniac and ordered to call him sir! He sits there and takes it, he can't stand up for himself!" Bobby shouted as the whole room felt more quiet as glances were exchanged throughout everyone whenever Bobby turned his back. After the shouting finally stopped, everyone just sat in silence for a few minutes before Maura opened her mouth to speak, "Your fathers right. You know you have anxiety, Niall. Seems as if Harry has you on edge...I think you need to come home for a while." Niall stood up quickly in disbelief, "What?! Go home?! I'm a grown man I'm not going back to live with you guys!" He yelled with his voice shaking with tears, "What about Harry...?" He questioned quietly, scared for a response as he turned to Anne and looked at her with begging eyes.

*"I'm not a fucking maniac! Quit acting like I'm some sort of monster!" Harry spoke up, "Harry! Quit your swearing!" Anne butted in. Harry sat on the couch pouting like a seven year old. As soon as he heard Maura's suggestion, his head popped up and his eyes widened. "He's not leaving." Harry flatly said, "if anyone is leaving its Harry." Anne informed and all eyes were on her. "That's what I like to hear!" Bobby smiled, "oh fuck off!" Harry snapped at the man.

•"No ones fucking leaving!" Niall shouted, "No ones going anywhere." He stated with a quiet, calm voice. "Harry and I are fine, okay? No one needs to go anywhere." He spoke, mostly looking over at Anne. "Niall, you need to realize that Harry's behavior will not get any better unless he gets proper help." Anne spoke up softly. "Proper help? What do you mean proper help?!" Niall raised his voice again, more than angry at the whole situation. "I mean, maybe he needs to go somewhere else...for a while." She folded her hands over her knee and looked over at Harry.

*Harry's eyes widened at his mothers words. Fuck no. Nope. Not doing it. "There's nothing you can do to get me to go to a fucking looney bin." Harry informed before things clicked. Niall was setting this up wasn't he? He suggested it to him, and now his mom was on board? "I'm twenty four, not four. Don't need you telling me what to do, mom."

•Niall bit his lip, in complete denial of what was happening even though he was well aware of it and begging for help weeks ago. He blinked his tears away and sighed quietly while looking up at the ceiling, "When should I gather my stuff?" The blonde questioned quietly and now all eyes were on him, though he ignored everyone and looked everywhere around the room but them. Maura adjusted herself on the couch then let out a small, relieved sigh, "Friday- yes, Friday. That will give you two days to get your stuff packed and for your father and I to clear out your old room." Niall ran a shaky, sweaty hand through his hair then wiped his eyes, which were irritated and red all around them from constantly rubbing at them.

*"Niall! You can't just leave!" Harry spoke up with a saddened expression. "It doesn't matter Harry! You're leaving too." Anne spoke. "Where?" The brunette chimed in again. Nothing was said. Anne just stared at him and it made Harry more than nervous. Fuck.

•"You know exactly where you're going..." Anne spoke calmly, pausing for a moment to choose her words carefully, "A hospital, to get you some help." She finished quietly and Niall just sobbed quietly on the other side of the couch, excusing himself to go to the bathroom and left Harry and Anne to just stare at each other, his parents watching the two of them with looks of sympathy; things were going to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, where we are at in our writing right now, we are extremely stuck and we're procrastinate a lot but we will try our bests to keep parts coming up as soon as possible. Leave suggestions if you'd like!
> 
> comments are appreciated as always. love y'all!
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall leaves Harry...kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this part is short, thing's are gonna kinda be shorter for a bit considering we are starting individual parts.

It was Friday morning and Niall had his bag on the edge of the bed, thinking of how to even start. He had no idea how long it would be at his parents, how much to pack, or what to pack. He scurried around the room, grabbing his most important items first, items such as his phone and setting it next to the duffle bag, putting his charger in the small side pocket along with shit like his headphones and what not. He unzipped the whole bag, opening it up and turning around to the dresser; scooping up his socks and underwear and just throwing them in. He didn't want to make things anymore painful than they already were, rushing in order to just hurry up and leave. He aggressively flattened down the mess of his boxers and socks in the bag, making room for the millions of other things he had to pack, ignoring Harry the whole time he did so.

*Harry had known something was up. Of course he was completely oblivious that he was actually going to be in a mental hospital...but all he could care about now was Niall. Walking into their bedroom, Harry saw Niall packing up a duffle and he jus stood still. Fuck. Was he actually leaving? "What are you doing?" Harry questioned. No response. "Niall...hey. Why are you packing?" There was a feeling in Harry's chest that he didn't like. He figured it was sudden panic...but he really couldn't figure out what it was. 

•Niall folded his shirts beside his bag and never took the time to look at Harry, it would hurt too much. After packing his shirts he went back to the dresser to get all his pants. "Gotta go." He mumbled, on the verge of whispering before stuffing his pants into the bag, at this point he didn't care about being neat, he just needed to get out of this apartment before he broke into hysterics.

*"Go where?" Harry questioned while getting into Niall's bag taking out some clothing and tossing it onto the floor. "You're not going anywhere..." The man said in a sad tone.

•Niall stepped away from the bag and just watched Harry remove what he had just put in, ignoring him before scurrying across the hall to grab his toothbrush and other toiletries, throwing them into one of the plastic bags they kept under the sink. He couldn't help but glance up at the mirror and see in the reflection Harry on the verge of tears, taking some more shit out and god, he just needed to get out of here. He tied the two bag handles together in a knot then made his way back to the room, gently nudging Harry out of the way and biting his lip as he set the plastic bag inside the duffle bag.

*"Where are you going?" Harry spoke up with a stutter in his tone. "Answer me!" He whined while picking up his boyfriends bag quickly dumping the contents out onto the bed. "You're not leaving." He huffed stubbornly. It was really getting to Harry that Niall wasn't even looking at him. He didn't like that's not one bit. "Niall..."

•Once Harry spilled his bag out on the bed, Niall let out a huff of air that was almost like a cry, furrowing his eyebrows while trying not to burst into tears. He'd never seen Harry like this, wanting nothing more than him to just stay, though all these years he's been pushing him away, further and further and neither of them paid any attention to it. "You know where I'm going." He spoke up quietly, as he began to pick up all the clothes from the floor and set them on top of the bed. "I have to go, I have to..." He trailed off as his voice began to shake and tears blurred his vision. He grabbed the bag out of Harry's hands and packed it all up again, taking arm fulls of clothes then throwing them back into the bag before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He slipped on his vans and rushed out of the room and down the short hall, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he began towards the front door.

*Harry didn't know what to say, but he just stared at Niall gathered up everything. "Niall..." Harry said yet again. "you don have to go! They didn't mean it where are you going? You can't leave!" Harry spoke frantically as he walked behind Niall only to reach forward to grab at the hood of his sweater. "Niall stop." He muttered trying to pull him back. Now he was just getting angry. This was ridiculous. "Niall! Please just talk to me." The man spoke desperately as his hand found the blonde wrist grasping it tightly.

•Niall was crying by now, tears rolling down red, hot cheeks and letting out small sniffs while not even turning around to face Harry. He used his other arm to reach over and grab the car keys off of the table, "Stop..stop, you're making this harder than it needs to be, you have to stop." He spoke up weakly, opening the front door then pulling away from Harry's grip and walking down the stairs, wiping at his sore eyes.

*"Niall! You're not leaving!" Harry spoke up as he continued to follow him out of the apartment just in his t-shirt and boxer briefs. Was Niall really about to walk out on him? Was he being forced to do this or was it by choice? "What am I making harder? Why are you leaving me? Why did you pack a bag!"

•"I have to! I have to go to my parents, Harry!" Niall shouted back at Harry, turning around finally to face the brunette as he walked backwards to the parking structure. Turning back around and beginning to run towards the car.

*"No you don't!" Harry informed, and as soon as he saw Niall take off running he felt his body practically go cold. "Niall please! Stop!" He called back as he began to run after him. Harry didn't know why this was making him panic so much. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't know how to explain what he felt like. "Niall you need me!"

•The words 'you need me' ran around in Niall's head over and over, making  
him angry as he unlocked the car when he got close enough. He ran up to the car door, swinging it open and throwing his bag in the back before nearly throwing himself in the car, panting as he slammed the door closed and tried to insert the key into the ignition with a shaky hand.

*"Niall!" Harry shouted as he continued to run after him. Once he was in the car Harry tried to open up the passenger side but of course he was locked. "Niall unlock the door." Harry spoke in a shaking tone. "Please...u-unlock the door!"

•Niall finally got the key in the ignition as Harry banged on the window and turned it hearing the engine roar up before putting the car in reverse. He turned the steering wheel before stepping on the gas and whipping backwards, turning the car out of the parking spot with tires screeching loudly.

*Harry was startled by how fast Niall pulled out of the spot. The boy nearly ran over his damn feet. "Niall! Stop!" Harry cried out while moving towards the front of the car standing right in front. Niall wouldn't move. He knew he wouldn't. "Where are you going?!"

•Niall was just about to take off before Harry ran in front of him, yelling at him which all sounded muffled from being inside of the car, "Get out of the fucking way, Harry!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping onto the steering wheel with white knuckles as he slightly pressed his foot down on the gas, nudging the car forward in order to scare Harry to move.

*Harry stepped back as soon as Niall moved. Was he trying to kill him? "Niall stop!" Harry cried out while moving towards the drivers side to knock on the window. "Babe, please just unlock the door or roll the window down! Please!"

•Niall just stared straight forward, his body shaking with cries as Harry knocked on his window. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on the steering wheel for a few moments, closing his sore, red eyes and thinking about what to do next. He wanted more than anything to open the door and hold Harry and go back to the apartment as if nothing was wrong, his hand even jerked towards the door handle for a split second before he realized that he couldn't; they both needed all the help they could get. Niall turned his head to look at the flustered brunette outside his window, only to begin crying harder because he had never seen Harry like this; upset, confused, and...weak. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Niall sobbed, shaking his head as he looked into green eyes through the glass, not even sure if the boy could hear or understand him, "I have to go now, I have to go." Niall wiped at his eyes, taking his foot off the break and stepping on the gas, feeling the car shoot forward and through the parking structure, looking at Harry in his side mirror; broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated as always. love y'all!
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to a looney-bin !

*Whenever Harry watched Niall drive off, he couldn't help but kind of just collapse onto the parking garage floor. The feelings were just overwhelming. Thoughts were racing, his heart was pounding. Nothing felt right. The older man sat there crying for a couple of minutes before managing to pull himself together. He extended his legs pushing himself up to stand, wobbling like a deer trying to walk. Bringing his hands up, harry used his wrist which was the only clean part of skin he could actually use to wipe his eyes. "Fuck..." He spoke shakily only to take a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Now the anger was beginning to slowly snake its way up Harry's spine. 

Of course the car the man ended up kicking wasn't his...and he probably broke a toe or two. Harry really didn't know how to control his feelings. That's the way he was, he couldn't control anything...he hated it. The green-eyed man looked around the garage only to set his way back to the stairwell. 

 

...

•It was around noon when the nurses pulled up into the parking structure, climbing out of the van and quietly discussing between themselves the warnings they were given from the patients mother as they made their way up to the apartment door. They had Harry on file from seven years ago, a previous and well known patient, it's not as if they didn't know what he was capable of, but they weren't sure if he just hadn't improved...or gotten worse. One of the nurses knocked on the door gently, waiting a few seconds and about to knock again before the door creaked open, revealing a very tired looking brunette behind it, "Harry Styles?" The nurse questioned him.

*Harry was a bit excited whenever he heard the knock at the door. The first thing he thought was that it would be Niall, and he hoped to god it was...but alas he was wrong. There was a women and two men at the door and he stared at them with puzzled look. "Yeah..." He mumbled quietly while slowly beginning to close the door. Harry didn't like this...not one bit, and as soon as he saw the little badges on their pants that had SEAY CENTER in big letters the brunettes eyes widened. "Oh fuck!" He snapped quickly closing the door not even thinking to lock it. This wasn't good. His mother really wasn't playing around, he quickly realized.

•Once the door closed, the male nurses were quick to open it again, storming inside the house, grabbing either one of Harry's arms and dragging him out of the apartment, kicking his legs. The boy even tried grabbing onto the doorway, but his fingers quickly slipped off before the female nurse closed the door. "We received orders for an immediate pick up," The petite woman began, sorting through some papers in her hand, following behind while they dragged Harry down the stairs, "Your mother told us you wouldn't go easy, boy was she right." She chuckled, as if this was a laughing matter, which it surely wasn't, but the struggling male nurses chuckled as well.

*Whenever Harry was pulled out of his apartment, he was practically screaming. If he could kill the people who had his hands on him at the moment, he would...without a fucking doubt. "Let me go!" Harry hollered while placing his feet on the ground trying to hold himself back but it just wasn't working. "No!" The man yelled only to let his body go limp in attempt to get free. "Let me go!" This wasn't right. Could people even do this? "Sir we're going to need you to just relax." A man spoke, "no! Fuck you! Let me go you fucking cunt!" Harry snapped while managing to contort himself a bit which made them loosen their grip. "No!" He bellowed yet again. Once they were headed down the stairwell all Harry could think was yell something somebody would possibly listen to. "Help!"

•"Jesus." One of the men muttered under their breath. The boy sure was strong, didn't look it quite as much, but damn. The nurses faces were nearly red, other than the girl who just stood behind and read off a bunch of shit no one was listening to. "Sir, please," The male nurse huffed out, "don't shout, just relax...you're making this harder than it needs to be."

*"I don't need to fucking relax!" Harry screamed. That's exactly what Niall told him. You're making this harder than it needs to be. That might've echoed like a broken record in Harry's mind which made him set off immediately. "You can't make you go there! No consent! This is fucking bullshit! Let me go!" Harry spoke his voice only getting louder and louder as they made there way out to the street. Perfect. Now people would actually hear and see possibly. "Help!" The man yelled practically screaming bloody murder. Seeing the van really made Harry start throwing a tantrum. The twenty-four year old man was full on kicking and screaming as if it would help. But it really wasn't. "No!"

•Harry was quickly slipping out of their grips and the two men just looked at each other over Harry throwing his limbs around. The more muscular one of the two turned around to the red-headed girl and mouthed something, which she immediately caught on to, thinking the same thing. They weren't even sure if it was legal to do it, but it was for there safety and if it ever came to court matters that would definitely be a good argument, and it's true; nurses were equipped with them for a reason. The girl dug into the pocket of her scrubs, bringing out a single syringe and messing with it for a short few moments to make sure everything was in order, twisting off the tip cap and expelling the air bubble. She planned out where she was going to inject the sedative before quickly lunging to stick the syringe right into the blood vessels of Harry's left arm, depressing the plunger rod quickly until the full dose entered Harry's system, pulling the needle out of his arm slowly.

*Harry immediately panicked as he felt The needle go into his arm. This wasn't legal. This couldn't be fucking legal. His arm went cold and he continued to struggle before he went limp. He continued to blink and look around, but everything just went...quiet and he felt like he was on a cloud. 

•There was a minute more of struggling before it slowly came to a stop and the boy was just laying there in their arms, the two men basically dragging him to the van. The girl opened up the back of the van, and they all helped with lifting him into the cushioned back of the vehicle, propping the boy up just a bit. The muscular guy climbed in back with him, giving a thumbs off before they slammed the back shut and locked it up, making their way to the front of the van and climbing in, starting up the car and driving out of the apartment complex and off to the hospital.

...

* at least an hour later, Harry was sitting in an extremely uncomfortable chair in a small office. It was pretty much like any other normal therapists office, but there was just something about it that made Harry's body feel cold. Sure it could've been the medicine they had given him to calm down and be able to sit still...but the man didn't know. 

Harry's half lidded eyes were focused on the lady sitting on the other side of the desk with her fingers tapping at the keyboard. It was hard for the man to keep his head up, but he was managing. 

"Okay...Mr.Styles," the women sighed with a warning smile. "First of all, I'm Dr. Prewitt."" She informed while pushing herself away from the desk to make eye contact with Harry. No fucking shit it was her name, it was put up all over the walls on diplomas and certifications, not to mention the little name plate on the edge of the desk. 

"So...it appears to be you were placed under immediately pickup." She spoke, Harry didn't say a word, he just sat there while giving Dr. Prewitt a look that clearly was saying he didn't want to be here. "Mhm..." The man finally hummed while getting himself a bit more comfortable in the seat. It was hard to even sit in the disposable scrub pants they had given him. Boxers weren't so called appropriate to be wearing around a mental institution. 

"Now, when was the last time you saw Dr. Cooke?" Dr. Prewitt questioned. Wouldn't that be somewhere in the damn computer? Harry really wasn't in the mood to actually be answering questions that he had already answered years ago. 

"When I was like...seventeen or something." Harry mumbled. "Mhm. And it seems to be that you were under psychiatric care for a bipolar disorder?" She questioned, Harry nodded. No need to fucking ask once again, it had to be somewhere in his file. 

"I really don't need to be here." Harry huffed while crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the her in the eyes with a cold gaze. "Well...you wouldn't be here if you weren't supposed to be." dr. Prewitt informed while scribbling some things down on a note pad. Emotional expression examination notes probably. Of course at the moment Harry was probably acting like some moody teenager, and his look really wasn't giving off the happiest vibe at the moment. 

"Anyways. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, Harry. Answer them to the best of your ability for me." The lady implored before facing back towards her computer, yet again. "'Kay..." Harry muttered. This wasn't anything he was slightly interested in doing right now. 

“First of all, what’s your current occupation?” 

“M’a personal trainer…fitness person thing. I work at a gym…that’s about it.” Harry informed, “interesting. Wouldn’t see you being that type of person.”

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Alrighty…” Dr. Prewitt sighed while leaning a bit closer to the screen.“Is anything interfering with your thoughts?”

Harry rolled his eyes, this would be fun. “No…” he muttered.

“How has your mood been lately?” She questioned. 

“Fine…”

“Have you had a period of a week or more during your life when you have felt unusually good or high?”

“No.”

“I apologize in advance if these questions seem extremely scattered about, hun.” Dr. Prewitt said. “How much sleep are you getting?”

“Enough.” Harry mumbled with a shrug.

“What is enough for you? Seven…eight hours? More or less?”

“I mean I sleep short hours of the night because I wake up at like the ass crack of dawn, but I nap a lot during the day so I honestly don’t know.” The man informed in a slightly cold tone. 

"Do you feel like you're getting enough rest?"

Harry hummed in approval before reaching his hand down to pull at the pants gently snagging the paper and pulling it off. 

"Do you get racing thoughts at all?" 

"No." 

"Any increased energy or activities at some points during your day?" The Doctor asked yet another question that Harry didn't exactly know how to answer. 

"When I drink my pre-workout drink...that's about it." He responded. 

"Is that something you make yourself or is it something you buy?" 

Nice. If anything she would probably start interrogating if he were abusing it or something. 

"Just a c-four extreme workout powder. Only use like...two scoops once a day. Nothing over the top." The man informed completely honest. 

"Do you feel as if you have mood swings often?" 

"My mom says I do but I don't think I do. Just feel normal." Harry answered while tilting his head back to gaze up at the ceiling looking at the little designs in the chipped tiles. 

"How long has she told you that you have mood swings or periods when you're not yourself." The women asked curiously. 

"Since I was little. I got mad whenever I didn't get things I wanted and I threw tantrums in stores and stuff. Would cry over little things too but that's just little child emotions. Don't do that anymore." 

"Are you sure?" 

Harry paused and just pressed his lips together, "well...like...sometimes I get irritable I guess. I just go to the gym though, let my stress out and stuff." The man tried, there was some struggle for him to find the correct words to use, but he ended up managing. 

"Do you have a romantic or sexual partner?" She questioned. 

"Yeah. My boyfriend Niall...we've been together for like, I don't know...four years?" Harry spoke almost like he didn't know. If anything he had lost track. 

"How is the relationship between you to? Do you depend on each other for attention?" 

"We're just like any other relationship." That's what Harry thought, but it wasn't the case at all. "Well actually he's just not that good at listening and always irritates me because he doesn't do the stuff he's supposed to do when I ask him." Harry thought that was completely casual for relationships only because this was the first actual real relationship he had been in. He didn't know. 

"So, you have difficulty when it comes to communicating and solving problems together?" The lady spoke with a bit of concern laced in her tone. 

"I guess so." Harry shrugged. 

"So...if you could answer from your relationship would you say it's an emotional, physical, or sexually abusive relationship?" The lady interrogated. 

Why in the hell would she just jump to saying it's an abusive relationship? 

"I..." Harry tried while glancing at Dr. Prewitt who was staring right at him. It's like she fucking knew what was going on. Clearing his throat Harry let his tongue slip out from and glide over his lips. "Last week I might've...uh...hit him and, uh..." Harry really was trying to get his words out, but it didn't take long until he felt a cork in his throat. Fuck. 

"Take your time." Dr. Prewitt hummed. 

And Harry did, he took his damn time while letting a couple of tears slip from his eyes. "I don't know how but I like...snapped out of something and I noticed what I did and I went fucking ape shit. Ruined our apartment." The man finished. 

"So what you're saying is that it is a physically abusive relationship?" 

Harry didn't say a word, he just sat there letting those words echo in his head. His back hunched over while his elbows rested on his knees, and his hands ran through his tousled hair. "Yeah..." He whispered, barely audible. Harry felt cold, his heart was racing, and he was on the verge of completely loosing it. Everything was finally setting in Harry's mind. "I'm insane..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i've said like three times already, we are doing half of these chapters either by ourselves, or with a bit of help. You can keep track with the • and *. 
> 
> comments, suggestions, and feedback are appreciated as always. love y'all!
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall goes back to his childhood home with his family while harry is gone.

•Niall turned left onto his parents street after twenty minutes of continuous illegal u-turns, wanting so badly to turn around and drive back but then quickly changing his mind and continuing to his parents. He pulled up into the driveway of his parents fancy-looking two story home , putting his Range Rover in park and turning the car off. He sat there for a few minutes as he gathered himself, rubbing his tired eyes and taking deep breaths. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and stuffed them into the pocket of his gray jacket, taking his seat belt off and letting it just slide off his body as he sat there limp, staring forward but at nothing in particular. He took his foot off the break, which sent the car rolling back slightly and near scaring him to death before climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. He hadn't even been inside the house yet and he just wanted to go home, he wanted to just snuggle up into Harry's side and be held by the boys strong arms; the same arms that were capable of bruising his face and throwing him around like a rag doll; he just wanted to go home. He opened the door of the backseat to grab his duffle bag, throwing the strap over his shoulder and slamming the door shut, hearing the front door open after he locked his car. "Honey, hi." A soft voice spoke and he knew it could be no other than his mom's as he began up the driveway, smiling slightly as he approached her before dropping his bag on the ground and breaking down into complete, hysterical tears. She grabbed him immediately, pulling him into her and just holding him as he cried for a while, his small frame shaking in her petite arms before coming to a sniffling stop. Niall grabbed his bag off the ground, wiping his eyes and making his way to his old room silently; too weak to even speak.   
...  
It was a while before Niall finally got settled in a bit, spending the afternoon hanging up clothes in the closet, finding one of Harry's shirts in the mess of clothes in his bag which just started the crying all over again after he finally had just calmed down. It was his favorite shirt of his as well, a KISS 1990 tour shirt. Of course he immediately stripped himself of his own shirt to pull on Harry's; it was quite big on him, almost hugging himself because it smelled like him and only him, and he could swear his heart had dropped to his stomach. He finally decided to socialize, or at least act like it, and go out to the living room only to sit on the couch and sniffle more and more while his parents worked on dinner in the kitchen. It felt like he was in high school all over again, he at least wished it was, those years were the happiest years of his life, and he had cried more this past week than he ever had throughout his whole high school career.

*Maura felt terrible just listening to Niall crying upstairs...but her heart was warmed that her son was staying with them. Now the family really was back together. Since he was here she figured she'd make him a treat, and dinner plans were quickly changed from a family recipe casserole, to fajitas and rice. "I'm sure there's some golf on, Niall. Lighten up your mood a bit. Can get yourself a cold beer too." Bobby chimed as he helped Maura slice up some bell peppers, onions, and tomatoes.

•Niall didn't respond with anything but a small hum, reaching across the couch for the clicker before turning the TV on and clicking through a few channels before finally finding some golf, though he knew he wouldn't be able to pay attention to it for the life of him. He slouched down into the couch, "'M not thirsty." He muttered, almost pouting like a child. Bobby immediately turned his head towards the couch, surprised his son would turn down a beer, "Then what do you want then?" The question was only followed by silence, nothing but the sound of the announcer on the television before some more sniffs from Niall because he just couldn't. stop. crying. "Harry..." He mumbled while rubbing at his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

*"Oh for petes sake." Bobby muttered under his breath which quickly caused Maura to smack his thigh with a dish towel. "Don't start." She mumbled before walking over to Niall gently resting her hands on his shoulders rubbing at them. "You want a blanket, tiger?" She questioned. Tiger might lift his spirits. That was his childhood nickname, all he did was make tiger noises and pretended to be one half the time, so the name kind of stuck. Of course it always slipped out of Maura's mouth, but now was appropriate. "Maybe get you that little cold mask you put around you eyes? Don't need them getting all puffy from all those tears." She informed while gently stroking her youngest sons hair back.

•"Mom, I'm fine, stop." Niall huffed, nudging his shoulders and shrugging them to get Maura's hands off of them. Sure, that was no way to treat your mother but he just wanted to be left alone in all honesty. Maura was quick to pull her hands from Niall's shoulders, a concerned look on her face as she walked back around the kitchen corner and began cutting up more stuff while Bobby set the dinner table. A couple minutes went by as Niall cried off and on, trying his best to gather himself but he didn't know why he bothered trying. The muffled sound of keys outside the front door made Niall immediately wipe his eyes and pull his knees up into his chest. It must've been Greg. Fucking Greg. He completely forgot he still lived at home...fucking loser.

*As per usual Greg didn't do much during the day, but he always went to the gym around the same time. Always before dinner so he could come home and eat as much as he wanted and not really feel bad about it. He always told himself he earned it. Opening up the door the older man immediately kicked his shoes off towards the stairs before walking through the den and into the kitchen. "Is that casserole ready, mom?" He spoke up not even bothering to greet anyone. "Changed the plan, we're making fajitas." Maura informed and all she heard was Greg groan. "I'll make it tomorrow night. Quit your whining." She added, Greg had always given her some trouble. The boy was twenty eight for christs sake! Still living with them! Of course Maura always wanted to snap at him and tell him to grow his ass up and move out, but there wasn't a mean bone in Maura's body to even let her say that. "But I wanted it tonight." Greg mumbled while walking into the living room only to see the blonde head on the couch. "What's he doing here?"

•Niall only rolled his eyes at Greg's words, he was so rude to their parents, it was almost disgusting; he had always been like that though. Niall looked over at Greg over the couch with wet, red eyes, glaring at the older man through his tears. "I-" Niall began to speak quietly, before Maura quickly interrupted him; "Him and Harry are having complications at the moment, so Niall will be staying with us for a little while." Maura smiled, looking over at Niall who looked back over at Greg.

*"I don't even wanna hear about their gay sex problems or whatever the hell it is." Greg muttered, "he better be in his room and not mine!" He spoke up, "Of course he's going to be in his room. Wouldn't make him share anything with you." Bobby informed with a small chuckle.

•Niall couldn't help but smile at his fathers response before quickly going to defense mode, "You're so fucking rude. All you're capable of is low blows that are so irrelevant to anything. I swear." Niall shook his head, pretending to go back to watching the golf he was never really paying attention to in the first place. He wanted to ignore Greg the best he could, the man just wanted to get a rise out of Niall and though it was working, very well, he didn't want to show it much. 

*"All you're capable of is /blow/ jobs." Greg teased with a wide smile as he walked back over to the kitchen. "Is dinner almost ready?" He questioned, "yes but you're going to need to clean up. Don't want your sweaty self at the table." Maura informed as she continued to prepare the vegetables in the pan.

•Niall let out a fake laugh at Greg's response, only to go completely straight-faced right after. "I don't think he should eat with us at all." Niall spoke up after his mother, turning off the television and standing up from the couch, "Can't he just go eat somewhere like...out. He has dinner with you guys like, every night. Have you any fucking friends, Greg?" The blonde pulled up his pants and adjusted himself, rubbing his swollen eyes then making his way around the couch. 

*"Hey! I would've gone out or something if mom wasn't making the casserole, but someone had to come ruin it." Greg mumbled while leaning up against the counter. Of course since Greg didn't really have an actual job...nor did he actually have friends, he more so had acquaintances. There were numbers in his phone, but they were all numbers he pretty much got whenever he was under the influence of something, so it didn't really tie together all that well.

•"Greg, stop it." Maura huffed, flattening her dress then turning down the burners, "You're a grown man, the least of your concerns should be what we're eating or not eating tonight, and leave your brother alone; he's going through a very tough time right now and we need to be there for him." She spoke firmly, yet calmly at the same time, shooting glances at Niall as if they were talking behind his back though he was standing right there and was practically apart of the conversation. "Thanks, mom." The blonde smiled, staring at Greg the whole time.

*Greg just rolled and gave Niall a face before making his way down the hall and trotting up the stairs. He took a quick shower since all he really wanted to do was eat his dinner and then lounge around the house, but he wasn't sure he would exactly be able to do that with Niall near him. He really just didn't want to be near his little brother at all. Things had really changed over the years...and the fact that he was gay was just...repulsive.   
-  
Not long had passed and Greg had just gone downstairs in gym shorts as per usual. When he was home, he was either wearing nothing, or just shorts. His mother hated it and he always said "I'm an adult I can do what I want." And her reply always was "you're living under my roof." She had a point, the older boy just never understood it. "Is dinner ready, mom?" He called out from the other side of the house.

•"Sure is!" Maura chirped back, very proud of her meal as she set it down on the table in front of Bobby and Niall who had already taken their seats at the table. Niall played with the tip of his fork as he watched Greg walk in, half naked, nice. The dinner table was rather large, considering the size of the dining room even though there was only three of them half the time, though now that Niall was there, he helped take up some of the space. Greg sat down across from Niall, Bobby sat down to his left, and Maura sat down to his right. "Let's dig in!" Bobby smiled, grabbing for the tortilla warmer and placing a couple on his plate. 

*Even though the tortilla warmer was handed to Niall, Greg had reached his hand forward to quickly take it and open it up. He tossed about three onto his plate before pacing it to his mother. "Dad can you pass the meat?" "Give me a moment, Greg. Let mom get her serving first." The man rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair very child like, "she hasn't touched it yet." He huffed "just hold on, Gregory."

•Niall had reached his hand out for the tortillas before it was snatched away, not even in his hand yet. "Seriously?" Niall snapped, throwing his hands down on the table and sighing obnoxiously, "I can't eat with him. He's not even letting me fucking eat, mom." Niall complained, probably sounding like a child but he just wasn't in the mood, "He's the last person who should be worried about food, look at him. He should really be wearing a shirt, actually." Niall muttered, taking the tortilla warmer from Maura. He knew his brother wasn't overweight the slightest bit, but it's always been a sensitive area with Greg so he might as well use it to his full advantage. 

*"Hey! At least I'm bigger than you! You're a twig! Fucking twink shit." Greg muttered while reaching forward to use the tongs and place some chicken and beef onto his plate. He didn't get many vegetables only because he didn't really enjoy them in a fajita. "Boys, please not at the table. You're both grown men." Maura informed while scooping some rice onto her plate.

•Niall threw his arm out in front of him, gesturing towards Greg, "Do you fucking hear the shit he fucking says to me? Complete bull. All talk." He shook his head with a small laugh, "You sure do talk a lot of shit, huh Greg?" He questioned rhetorically before taking a small sip from his water as his face began to grow red with anger, "Piece of shit."

*The swearing in the Horan household was common, nothing out of the ordinary. Of course Maura really tried to teach the boys not to swear under the roof, but they got the sailors mouth from her for sure. "Let's just have a nice dinner, okay?" Bobby spoke up hoping he could maybe settle it...but boy was he wrong. "Fuck off, faggot." Greg muttered quickly picking up a piece of chicken to place it in his mouth. There was something about the way his mother prepared chicken that just made him, and his stomach so...happy.

•That pushed Niall over the edge, standing up to his feet only to look across the table and down at Greg with pure anger all over his face. He hated that word, more than anything. "Say that again and I'll break your fucking nose right here, eh?" Niall raised his voice, keeping his eyes on his brother in a cold stare as his jaw clenched. "Niall! No. Sit down, right now. We are not doing this now." Maura shouted over the tension, being the peace keeper as always. She just wanted to enjoy dinner together as a family, it's never been just the four of them together in a long while. 

*"Like you can even throw a punch." Greg mumbled while staying seated. It was amusing to see his little brother so mad. His nostrils always flared a bit and his ears turned red along with his neck and cheeks...even though it happened to the whole family, Niall had it the worst. Greg had the nerve to test Niall, so he picked his head up and smiled cockily at him. "Faggot."

•"Gregory!" Maura gasped, before Niall had lunged out across the table only to grab Greg by the bicep and pull him right up out of his seat; it all happened too quickly for any of them to do anything about it, without another word, Niall had pulled his arm back and his fist connected with Greg's jaw, creating a cracking sound followed by grunts from both of them. Niall couldn't help the satisfaction that rose in his gut the minute Greg had fallen back into his chair and made the chair tip over, falling to the ground before the angry blonde had made his way around the table, to hopefully get another few punches in considering his blood was still boiling. 

*Greg was shocked whenever Niall practically attacked him. The pain in his jaw now was practically unbearable. Once he was on the ground he managed to stand up and quickly lunge at Niall throwing him onto the ground to pin him. "You fucking asshole!" He snapped, which only made his jaw hurt more...had to be dislocated or something.

•"Boys! Boys!" Maura shouted, as Greg had Niall pinned to the ground. "Get the fuck off me! I'll fucking kill you!" Niall yelled in Greg's face, completely ignoring his mother's cries as he struggled to get his hands up to his brothers face, grabbing onto the older boys neck and squeezing it tightly but not enough to actually kill the man. 

*Greg coughed as Niall wrapped his hands around his neck. He struggled to turn a bit and pin Niall down before pulling his arm back before his fist met Niall's nose, and his eye just the slightest bit. "Bob do something!" Maura cried out and he stood up from his seat immediately. "Boys!" He shouted. Completely ignored.

•Niall's face turned with the impact of the punch, hearing his nose crunch just slightly but he knew no major damage was done, it was probably just the cartilage moving around. The pain was unbearable, it became harder to breathe through his nose and his eyes began to swell up. Bobby had run over to the two of them and grabbed at Greg's arms, trying to pull him off of the blonde but Greg didn't budge. Niall was breathing heavily through his mouth, shifting his knees up against his brothers back and wriggling side to side to get out of the position. He lifted his hips up and managed to push Greg backwards, switching positions with him and crawling on top of the boys waist. Blood dripped from the blondes nose, dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. With his dad tugging on his arms, he began pummeling Greg's face.

*"Greg! Get off!" Bobby shouted, "make him get off of me!" The boy retorted while bringing his arms up to block his face. "Fucking get off me you fag!" He shouted while wrapping his leg around Niall as he turned him onto his side quickly kneeing him in the crotch. "Niall!" Maura shouted walking over to him, she really did want to grab him and pull him off, but she was afraid of course. "Bobby get Niall!" She requested. "Hold on!" He spoke up while walking around managing to wrap his arms around Niall's abdomen. "Niall James, stop!"

•Bobby tugged Niall away from the man, as Niall continued to throw punches at the air even when he was away from Greg and back up on his feet. "You fucking piece of shit!" Niall screamed, struggling to get out of his dads grip, "Dad, get off of me, get the fuck off of me!" 

*"Watch your damn mouth! You don't speak to me like that!" Bobby snapped while holding tightly onto his youngest son. At least he wasn't as heavy as Greg. His first son sat up while rubbing the side of his jaw. "I would fuck you up so much right now but I don't wanna see you cry, so...I'd rather not." He managed. "Niall go to your room." Maura informed. Yes he was grown, yes he didn't live here, but Maura's house, Maura's rules...he's still her son and she will always have control over him.

•"Fuck you, Greg." Niall muttered before Bobby released him and shoved him in the direction of the hallway, pulling the front of his bloody shirt up to wipe off his nose. He glanced over his shoulder at Greg whose face was just as bloody before walking up the stairs and making his way to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, suggestions, and feedback are appreciated as always. love y'all! Next part is gonna really make a lot of y'all either happy or angry...
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has a little hook up with an old high school buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN WANTING TO POST THIS FOR LIKE EVER NOW HOLY FUCK ENJOY

•It must've been two in the morning, maybe a little after, and sleeping just wasn't an option. Niall was laying on his bed, in joggers and a worn out t-shirt, showered with his nose still periodically throbbing and swollen from earlier. He planned on going to bed, he really did, but the empty space next to him just didn't feel right and neither did the whole atmosphere of the room. He missed Harry's strong arm around his waist and his quiet snores in his ear; he missed everything. Most importantly, Niall just needed someone. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he scrolled through contacts on his phone with his thumb, not for long considering he wasn't even finished with the "A" list before he stopped at name, confused as to why he still had the name in his contacts. He furrowed his eyebrows, tapping on the name to get the full contact information. Once he saw the number he bit his lip, his eyes looking across the room as he thought to himself if he should do it. He knew he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, and the chances of being rejected were at an all time high but he was desperate...and just needed someone to get his mind off of someone else. Before he had even made up his mind yet, he tapped on the number and the phone began to call it, hesitating before bringing it up his ear and hearing the phone ringing.

*Slowly opening his eyes, Ashton blindly reached around on the bed for his phone, he always had it right next to his pillow. "Fuck..." The man muttered looking down onto the floor seeing his phone. Ashton immediately squinted his eyes not liking how bright the light was, but he managed. Sliding his thumb across the screen before holding the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

•Hearing Ashton's voice was strange for Niall, sending a weird sensation down his stomach. Though his voice was also so...sexy through the phone, sleepy yet kind of angry someone was calling him this time of morning, which had totally slipped Niall's mind. "Ashton?" The blonde paused for a second before continuing, "It's Niall...can I see you? I...uh, I want to see you." He muttered through the phone, nervous for his response or if he even remembered him.

*Ashton laid back down in the bed while letting his eyes flutter shut again. Niall? Oh shit. Ashton remembered Niall. They met junior year in high school at a football game. Ashton was in drum line, and Niall was standing at the sidelines taking photos for yearbook, then things just turned in to a little exclusive relationship. It mainly consisted of under the influence hookups, or general midnight hormones. "I uh..." Ashton mumbled before glancing over at his wife who was sound asleep. "Hold on." The man muttered while clutching the phone in his hand, sliding off the mattress only to make his way over to the walk in closet. The man was careful to not make a noise knowing his wife woke up to almost everything. Sitting down on the small bench, Ashton brought the phone to his ear again. "Can you repeat what you said?"

•Niall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Do you still live in Sota? I just..." He began to rub at his cock through his joggers, "I want you, I know it's been a while...but, please? Have my own place and shit...or we can meet up somewhere? Can we?" Niall was practically begging, probably sounding pathetic but right now he just wanted Ashton.

*Ashton thought about it for a couple of moments. Was this really happening right now? Of course he was always down to fuck Niall whenever he could, but now...he just didn't know. "I uh...I'm kind of married with a kid, Niall." The man mumbled while fiddling with the loose strand on his boxers.

•"Please..." Niall bit his lip when Ashton's side of the line went silent, "Haven't been fucked in a long time...'m nice and tight for your cock, Ash, please?" Niall begged some more, speaking in a soft voice and already getting out of bed to slip on his vans.

*Silence. That's all there was coming from Ashton's side of the phone. Ashton didn't particularly lean that way...he really did give it up during his sophomore year in college. He could maybe give it a go? With a bite of his lip, Ashton sighed roughly through his nose. "Show me how bad you want it, then I'll decide." The man muttered. Sure that was a bit demanding and harsh, but he needed something to slightly convince him.

•"Hold on, hold on." Niall spoke quickly, hanging up on Ashton without another word. He pulled down his joggers and boxers and stroked his cock a couple times before holding his phone up at an angle that looked down his body. He brought up the camera function, pressing record then stroking his semi-hard cock a few more times, thinking about Ashton really got him going... "Want you to fuck me so hard, Ash..." He muttered for the camera, changing angles before angling the camera at his ass, "'M so tight..." He spread his cheeks with one hand, showing a small glance of his tight hole before stopping the recording and biting his lip. He started a message with Ashton, sending the video to him while stroking himself again.

*Whenever his phone vibrated, Ashton downloaded the video patiently waiting before pressing play. It was about about eleven seconds, but it was something. It was nice to see that Niall had grown a happy trail and actually kept his pubic hair, along with the hair on his ass. Now he might've actually grown into a man. Ashton couldn't help but pause and look at the boys ass. He had to admit, he did miss it. Tapping his thumbs on the screen, he sent. 'I wanna see your face.' What? It was somewhat necessary, for all he knows he could've gotten ugly, or more attractive. There was no telling. It'd been probably about...seven or eight years.

•Niall read over the text carefully, sighing to himself because he just really wanted an answer from Ashton, a straight yes or no, and he'd better not have been doing all of this for a no. He made his way across his room to the full body mirror, stopping in front of it and taking a quick picture of himself then sending it to Ashton. It was a couple seconds of him not getting a reply so he sent another text, 'Come on, Ash..want you so bad.'

*Fuck. Niall practically looked the same. The man sat there contemplating his decision for a couple of moments before reading the text. 'Go to Melbourne.' The man quickly sent. That was one place they both knew where, and how to get there. Sure it was the high school, but it was easy for Ashton to get to. The man didn't really care so he grabbed a hoodie from a hanger before slipping it on. Stepping out of the closet, Ashton turned the flashlight on his phone on looking for his moccasins. "Babe?" Ashton's wife spoke up while lifting her head. "Yeah?" He questioned, "where are you going?" She spoke sleepily, "uh. Chris got stuck downtown...battery problems so, m'gonna go jump his car." The man lied, "I'll be back..." He added while walking over to kiss her head before gently squeezing her shoulder. Slipping his slippers on he made his way to the kitchen, into the foyer, and into the garage. Ashton sat in his car for about a minute really deciding if he should do it...might as well.

•The minute Niall got the text, he pulled his boxers and joggers back up, grabbed his keys, thumbing a quick response, 'okay' then nearly running out of his room, quietly at that. He made his way down the stairs and out the front door, closing it quietly behind him and getting into his car. He pulled down the mirror and fixed his hair a little, then started the car up and began his way to Melbourne.   
...  
Once he got to the school, he pulled up right next to the only car parked in the entire parking lot, which he assumed was Ashton's, or at least hoped. He parked his car and looked over, seeing Ashton looking down at his phone and not even paying attention to anything, he had never changed. Niall rolled his eyes and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and making his way to the drivers side window where Ashton sat, tapping on the glass with a small smile.

*Hearing the knock on the window, Ashton picked his head up to see the familiar blonde headed boy. The man locked his phone and placed it in the cup holder while rolling the window down. "You have a condom?" Ashton questioned in a not so happy tone. He was tired, didn't want to be out this late, but he figured it would be worth it.

•Niall shook his head hesitantly. He didn't think he would have to have one, or else he would've snuck into Greg's room and scavenged for one. "I thought you'd have one..." Niall spoke softly, "You don't have one?" The blue-eyed boy questioned.

*Ashton got more comfortable in his seat and just looked at Niall with an unamused look. "I have a wife...we don't use 'em." The man admitted. It was true. They've been together for five years, and married for two...they were completely comfortable with each other and everything else. "I don't know who you've been fucking either. Also don't want your shit all over my cock." Ashton was still the same, a total ass. The man had to think for a bit on how this was going to work. At least there was a Walgreens quite close by. "Go buy a pack. Fire and ice..." The man began, "you've got ten minutes or I'm leaving."

•"Okay, okay. I'll be right back." Niall informed, quickly backing away from the window and making his way back to the driver seat of his car, starting it up and backing up quickly.   
...  
It took about eight minutes for Niall to go to the store and back, traveling at at least 80 miles per hour and cutting some people off. He got back up to the school, parking in the same spot crooked and getting back out of the car. He made his way back to Ashton's open window, handing him the package of and a small bottle of lube, "Here." Niall mumbled breathlessly, not because he had been running, but only because rushing had made his heart beat faster and was quite exhausting.

*Ashton placed the small packet in the cup holder along with the lube before opening up the door. "Hold on." The man muttered while pulling his boxers down to adjust himself. Opening up the back seat, Ashton managed to pull out the car seat, and the diaper back. He should've done this before he left. The man struggled a bit to pull the seats down, and then he saw the stroller in the back. Dammit. "Fucking hell." Ashton mumbled while reaching forward to pull it out and gently place it on the ground. This really wasn't the time. 

•Niall watched as he removed all the shit from the backseat. "Do you need help? You got it?" The blonde bit his lip, he should've felt bad, watching Ashton remove his kids stuff, but really he just focused on Ashton's body, the way his biceps flexed. God damn.

*"I've got it." The man muttered while picking up the car seat and diaper bag walking over to the passenger side not really caring how he placed it, he just put it in there so it was out of the way. As for the stroller, he threw that in the drivers seat. "Get in." Ashton requested

•Niall climbed in back quickly, followed by Ashton who closed the door behind them. Niall stripped himself of his joggers and looked over at the curly haired man, "You look really good, Ash. It's been a while, eh?" Niall smiled, holding the back of the man's neck and leaning in close to his lips. He ran his hand up the man's thigh and stroked his cock through his boxers slowly.

*Whenever Ashton saw Niall leaning in he immediately brought his hand up and placed it on the boys chest pushing him back a bit forcefully. "No kissing." Ashton informed flatly. "Just...get to sucking my cock. Don't have all night." He added while managing to pull off his hoodie while toeing off his slippers.

•Niall didn't expect to be pushed away so forcefully, looking at Ashton with a slight frown, which was more of a confused frown if anything. He didn't respond to the man's words, just tugged off his boxers and leaned down, licking up the underneath of his soft cock. He pulled back and began to stroke it, massaging the tip with his thumb and looking up at the tan man.

*Ashton moved so he was leaning against the car door before tilting his head back. He didn't really lean the way he was going right now anymore, so in the back of his mind for right now, he was really imagining Niall being his wife or something. Taking deep breathes, Ashton brought his hand up to rub his tired eyes before muttering "suck on my balls."

•Niall loved Ashton's balls, they were just so...big. Niall tilted his head and sucked on Ashton's balls for a short while, stroking his cock as he did before pulling back with his balls still in his mouth, letting go of them and then putting his semi-hard cock into his mouth, moving his tongue around the underside then sucking on what he could fit in his mouth.

*Niall's mouth was always Ashton's favorite. It was nice in high school because he was able to see how much he had gotten after a while, but now...fuck now this was ridiculous. The suction was perfect and the way his tongue curved just a bit made Ashton shiver. "Keep messing with my balls, Niall." Ashton spoke while gently placing his hand on Niall's head. at least his hair kind of resembled his wife's hair...short and soft.

•Niall was bobbing his head now, bringing his hand up and cupping the man's balls, moving his fingers around and fondling them. He could tell Ashton was enjoying it, which made him happy, he sucked gently, using his other hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He hadn't realized it till now, but he really missed Ashton's cock, it was way thicker than Harry's, shorter, but damn thick.

*"There you go." Ashton mumbled while using his hand to pull Niall's hand away. "Let's see if you can get it in your throat for once." The man suggested while pushing his hips up and Niall's head down. He knew Niall could barely even let a cock touch the back of his throat without gagging like a little bitch, but maybe things changed. Hearing the small cough just made Ashton snicker. "Cute."

•Niall's body jerked with a gag the minute Ashton pushed his head down, pulling back till his lips touched the tip of his cock, "Ash, don't, you know I can't take that." He mumbled, before sucking on the head again.

*"Just do it." Ashton whispered while pushing the boy down once again. Everyone had a difficulty even trying to get his cock down their throats. It was just too thick to even curve or fit. Ashton held Niall's head down while he gently picked his hips up and pushed his cock against the back of Niall's throat listening to the gags and struggled coughs.

•Niall closed his eyes tight, feeling Ashton lift his hips into his throat, he felt as if his jaw was going to lock it was stretched too wide. He didn't even try to pull back, gagging loudly as he felt the tip of Ashton's cock hit the back of his throat, drooling all over the man's thighs.

*Ashton pulled on Niall's hair to jerk his head back, "you're making a mess." He spoke up, referring to a spit all over his thighs. If anything, the man had been gone for at most thirty minutes so things really had to get going. "Move." He huffed while pushing Niall back so he could reach his arm into the front seat. Ashton's large hands searched over the center console until he found the cup holder and he grabbed the small box along with the tube. The darkness was making everything at least ten times harder for Ashton. Trying to open the package was hard so he ended up ripping it right down the middle with little to no effort.

•"Here, give me the lube." Niall held his hand out, having Ashton hand him the lube then ripping off the small plastic covering then flipping open the cap. He squeezed a little on his finger quickly, spreading his legs in front of Ashton, and quickly sliding a finger into his tight hole. He bit his lip, moving his finger in and out slowly because he really didn't have time to prep himself that much, "Hold on, hold on." He muttered.

*"Don't tell me to hold on." Ashton spoke up while ripping the foil down the side pulling out the rubber ring. It'd been a long time since Ashton had actually worn a condom, and he didn't know if it would even make him stay hard. He rolled the rubber on and pushed it as far down as he could while gently jerking himself as he waited. "You get like one more minute because I'm not waiting."

•"Okay, just...yeah." Niall bit his lip before inserting a second finger, closing his eyes for a quick second then pulling his finger out, feeling his hole suction closed again. "Okay..I'm ready, just go slow please, didn't get to prep myself much-" Niall looked at Ashton, wiping his wet finger off on his own thigh.

*"Don't tell me what to do." Ashton spoke while scooting close to the blonde. Of course he was on his back, and in all honestly, Ashton didn't really want to look at Niall...he'd much rather be looking at his wife. The man tapped his covered cock against Niall's hole. He hoped he lubed himself up enough because Ashton wasn't going to stop to reapply that shit. There was no hesitation on slipping his cock in, he just went all for it.

•Niall inhaled sharply, "Fuck, Ash, wait, wait." He pushed his hand on the man's hips after the sharp pain that shot through him. "God..fuck. You're thick."

*"Been a long time hasn't it?" Ashton chuckled lowly before pulling back beginning to slowly thrust into Niall. He didn't want to wait. Scratch that, he couldn't wait. Leaning down over Niall he got at an angle so thrusting wouldn't make his hips hurt. 

•"F-fuck." Niall mumbled breathlessly, taking a deep breath as he managed to get close to Ashton's lips, hoping he'd kiss him at some point. Niall absolutely hated not kissing during sex, it ruined it for him, he liked close contact and all that shit. He managed to glide his lips across the man's as he thrusted into him, moaning softly against Ashton's lips, begging to be kissed.

*There wasn't any hesitation once again to slap Niall across the face. "Don't fucking kiss me." Ashton growled while turning the boys head holding it down and beginning to pick up his pace. There was no way Ashton was going to kiss Niall. He didn't know where his mouth had been, and he just didn't want to kiss him in general.

•Niall bit his lip as tears began to swell up in his eyes, feeling Ashton's hand push down on his head as his cheek began to sting from the slap. He wanted to beg, but he knew better, moaning instead as Ashton began to pick up his pace, though he really wanted to scream in pain. He quickly wiped at his eyes in hopes Ashton didn't notice, keeping his arms down no matter how much he wanted to hold onto Ashton for dear life...he hated this.

*"Don't be crying. You're the one who wanted this." Ashton spoke up while he kept himself at a decent pace. The condom really had him going only because he really enjoyed the warming lube in the condom. Fire and ice has always been his favorite. The man let his head hang between his shoulders while biting his lip to stifle a moan.

•Niall finally relaxed underneath the older man, bringing his hand up to hold his lower back, hoping he wouldn't mind much. He was actually getting some pleasure out of it, which he never thought he would. "Fuck, Ash, just a little...faster." Niall muttered, he didn't want the man to go any harder or deeper in fears of the feeling going away.

*And he listened Niall's single request. He wouldn't mind this. Ashton picked up his pace letting his hips continue to snap against Niall's ass while managing to let his balls slam against his ass as well. "Fuck, yeah." Ashton growled while reaching his hands under Niall's shoulders to pull him close before rolling over onto his back. With that, he held the boy down while starting to buck his hips up as much, and as fast as he could.

•Niall felt good for a few moments, moaning loudly as he could feel the car bouncing with their movements. He felt constrained, with Ashton holding him down and just ramming into him. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." Niall managed to whisper in between moans and whimpers, "Ash, slow down, slow down..." He practically demanded, the speed being too overwhelming for him to handle.

*"Shut up." Ashton huffed letting his eyes flutter shut. God this felt good, he was never able to fuck his wife like this. "God your ass feels so fucking good!" The man growled happily while continuing to slam into the boy. In the back of his mind, Ashton was trying to think of a position that would really give him access to fuck Niall as hard as he could, along with something that would make him cum almost instantly. "Sit up." Ashton breathed out while pushing at Niall's shoulders.

•Niall immediately did as told, his breathing shaky as he sat up and looked into the man's hazel eyes. God, he missed them. Though if anything, looking into them only made him think of the slow fucks they use to have, the ones that actually meant something to both of them...Niall really tried to push that to the back of his mind, as much as he wished Ashton would fuck him like he use to, he couldn't complain about it, this was nothing but a hook up.

*Ashton pulled his legs up just a tad so his feet were on the seats before immediately lifting up his hips. At least Niall didn't weigh much so this was a simple task. There was already a decent layer of sweat covering Ashton's whole body, and the windows were probably fogged up, but the man didn't bother to look. The sound of wet skin slapping filled the car and that just made Ashton smirk happily. That sound was music to his ears.

•Niall couldn't help but run his hands down the man's glistening chest, trying to get his mind off of the feeling of wanting to cry so badly. His thighs trembled almost violently and he just let out little whines, "Touch me, Ash, please." Niall whimpered, begging for relief.

*"You can touch yourself." Ashton managed to say through the heavy breathing. Now he was starting to have that feeling. It was the feeling Ashton wished would last longer than it usually does. "Oh fuck..." He groaned, "god, m'gonna bust."

•"Wait, wait..." Niall began to stroke himself quickly, "Wanna cum with you..." He muttered, panting as his wrist began to hurt from jerking himself too fast, yet he wasn't even getting anywhere, he was barely semi-hard.

*"Better cum now then." Ashton growled while he turned on his side pulling Niall close as he practically Jack hammered into him. That was what Ashton was pretty much known for. Somehow, the man manages to thrust faster than ever as he's climaxing. Most people slow down and enjoy it, but things were the other way around with Ashton. "Fuck, m'cumming!" The man cried out as he felt himself releasing a large load into the condom.

•Niall just gave up, letting go of his cock before he was pulled close to Ashton, his breath was taken away by the force of Ashton's thrusts, he knew he had always done that when he climaxed, but it use to feel good, and now it just straight up hurt, "Fuck, Ash, you're hurting me! Stop, stop, slow down, it hurts!" Niall cried, feeling hot tears roll down his red cheeks as the car rocked with them.

*"Shut your fucking mouth." Ashton tried but it ended up sounding like "shhfkmo." After about five seconds the Hazel-eyed man began to slow his pace down along with letting his grip loosen up. "Holy fuck." Ashton exhaled as he let his cock slip out of Niall's ass. "Haven't cum like that in weeks.

 

•Niall's hole twitched when Ashton pulled out, feeling sore and uncomfortable already. He turned to the curly-haired man with begging eyes, "Make me cum...please?" He spoke softly, stroking his cock slowly as he looked at Ashton with his sad baby blue eyes.

*Ashton pulled the condom off swiftly before tying it off and while opening up the door stepping into the cool air. Now he could finally breathe. Ashton tossed the used condom on the ground before emptying what was in his bladder right on the tire. The man had grown accustom to doing so, he always felt like he needed to clean out what could've gotten in there. Reaching into the backseat yet again, Ashton grabbed his clothing quickly pulling on his boxers, but leaving his sweatshirt off so he could cool down. "Get out."

•"Ashton...please, don't go yet." Niall begged, watching his every move then staring at the man outside of the car, not even budging, he didn't want to get out. He didn't want to go home to a bed all by himself, he was sick of being alone. "You don't have to leave so soon..."

*"Get out of my car." Ashton spoke up as he got into the front seat quickly turning on the engine. "Seriously, Niall, get out." The need was done, it happened. That never happened to Ashton, and he always told himself he would never do anything like this while he was married, but it was just impulsion.

•Niall immediately pressed his lips together and managed to gather his clothes only putting on his boxers because thats all he had time for. Stepping out of the vehicle, Niall took a couple of steps back before waving at ashton through the window only to hear the engine purr. Still the same. Zooming off right after. Niall waited until the car was out of sight so he could just fall to the ground crying hysterically into his joggers he was practically holding onto dear life to in his hand. He couldn't believe he had actually just done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, suggestions, and feedback are appreciated as always. love y'all! 
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Enjoy :)

*JULY 12TH  
“so, I was given this journal so I can write my feelings down or whatever. It’s easier for me because I don’t like talking to these damn doctors so I just give them this journal and they read it, they also want me to take it home so I can read it later on in my life. My first entry is supposed to be why im here and how I feel about it. It fucking sucks here. I hate it here. I’m staying in a room by myself though so that’s good. The bed is shitty. Its hard and it doesn’t have any springs because the people here think you’ll dig them out and stab yourself or cut yourself. They took my shit away. I’ve got some stab-resistant pen, it’s flimsy and I cant hold it because its fucking small. My room is plain. Only have a bed, pillow and blanket. Its like the size of a walk in closet. Theres no window and it smells like shit. Theres scratch marks on the walls, some blood stains five star hotel am I right? I cant go to the bathroom by myself. Someone checks on me every thirty minutes to make sure im alive and not trying to kill myself.  
Im not suicidal. I don’t need to be here, I just want to go home and be in my bed. You’re supposed to have a choice to come to these places right? I’m a fucking adult I can chose what I want to do. Apparently theyre concerned with my mental stability and they wont let me leave until ive made progress or some bullshit like that. The meals we get are shitty. We get breakfast, lunch and dinner. We go to a cafeteria and we get to chose what we want. All ive had so far is those little serving bowls of froot loops. They have normal milk, not 2% or anything and it tastes like ass. Pretty sure its expired. I’ve only been here 2 days and we get woken up at 7 and I cant even fucking sleep without them giving me meds or something because its hard to fall asleep without hearing anything like music or the fan, or niall snoring. It’s a tiny bed too, my feet hang off th end and the sheets were probably white at one point but now their that kind of gross sand color and they have little baby holes in them and stuff.   
I’m at recreational therapy right now and some girl is sitting in the corner braiding her hair. Some skinny fucking guy is playing with playdoh, everyone else is watching Monsters Inc. I’ve been told we can only watch G rated movies because they wont really trigger some people. I’m sitting in a bean bag chair writing because that’s what I’m told to do. I don’t know what else to write so bye.”

JULY 13TH

I had my first community group today. We all sat in chairs and it reminded me of preschool or something because we were in a giant circle. I noticed the people who sat together and made faces across the room…they’ve obviously gotten to know each other. Most people are here for depression, some for anxiety, many for suicide attempts. One or two are there for insomnia, a few for manic episodes and one man about my age is here for homicidal ideation. It isn’t as scary as it sounds, he is actually very sweet. His name is Charlie. 

Of course I was asked why I was there, and it was a bit stressful because I had about eight other people just staring at me, along with the therapy lady. I waited for a couple of seconds and explained that i'm apparently extremely bipolar and that i'm mainly here because I'm an abuser in a relationship then I kind of remembered whenever shit started. 

ØØØØØØ

•The two had run errands at a couple stores in the evening. It was their usual Saturday night, neither of them partied or went out very much on the weekends so they usually just spent the night together doing...not so fun things. Tonight, however, while looking for sunglasses, Niall turned around to see a girl walking up the same aisle as them, and Harry looking somewhere he really shouldn't have been. He did a real good job of biting his tongue the whole way home, trying really hard to not bring up the fact that Harry completely checked some girl out behind Niall's back. Though, once they got to the apartment Niall opened the door quite angrily, he wasn't sure if Harry was paying any attention to his body language, throwing the bags down on the kitchen table with a small sigh.

 

*Harry couldn't help himself, the girl was hot as hell, and her ass! God her ass was amazing, who wouldn't look at it? Once at home Harry made his way towards the fridge taking out a beer quickly opening it up. "M'tired." Harry spoke up while looking over at Niall as he took a swig.  
•"Tired of looking at girls asses I hope." Niall couldn't help but blurt out, fiddling with the bags on the table and emptying them. Slamming down the dish soap and other items, he never did well with controlling his jealousy...at all.

*"I just glanced at it!" Harry spoke up while giving his boyfriend a look. "Seriously there's no need to act like a child over me looking at someone." He added referencing Niall's movements and the look on his face.

•"So you admit that you did!" Niall shouted, as if he just discovered gravity, "You did not fucking glance at it, Harry. I legitimately turned around and saw you staring, /staring/ at her ass!" He yelled, "Yeah, sure, I'm the childish one. At least I don't drool over girls asses like a fucking horny teenager." The blonde added, picking up the dish soap and walking by Harry to set it by the sink.

*"It's a nice ass what did you expect me to do? It's human nature to look at shit like that, Niall." Harry informed while stepping aside just looking at Niall. "Seriously you need to calm down." He informed, "it's not a big fucking deal.

•"Are you seriously saying these words to me right now?" Niall let out a slight laugh, "Maybe I should drive you back to the god damn store, see if she's still there. It must be human nature for you to go and fucking hook up with her as well, right?!" Niall's voice only got louder as his face got more red, trying to walk by Harry and back to the kitchen table but he only stood in his way, "Get the fuck out of my way." He muttered, using his shoulder to push by Harry, "You know the least you can do is fucking apologize for being a pig."

*"Don't talk to me like that." Harry retorted while pushing Niall back. "You're the one who's needing to apologize for overreacting over the littlest thing." The man added.

•Niall stopped what he was doing to look up at the brunette, shaking his head with a look of disbelief, "I need to apologize?" The blonde questioned with a tone, stepping closer to the older boy, "At least I'm loyal to our fucking relationship! Asshole!"

*"I fucking looked at a girls butt Niall! You've done it once or twice!" Harry snapped. "You better watch what yore saying." The man added while glaring right at his boyfriends scared blue eyes.

•Of course Niall was just a tad bit frightened by Harry's tone, feeling just a tad bit smaller than the brunette but that wasn't going to stop him from yelling, his blood was boiling at an all time high and Harry's response to it all was just making him more angry; he only wanted an apology. "You fucking /stared/ at it! You /checked/ her out!" Niall shouted, pointing his finger at the brunette and stepping just a little bit closer to him, "How would you fucking feel if I fucking pulled that shit with you, huh?" He paused for a second while Harry just glared at him, "Exactly, so shut the fuck up."

*All Harry did was bring his hand up and let the palm of his hand slap against Niall's cheek. "Don't tell me what to fucking do, you fucking shut up." The man growls as he brought his hand down to Niall's wrist grasping into it tightly.

•Niall brought his other hand to his cheek, staring up at Harry with glossy eyes from the tears that began to fill his blue eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to react, looking into Harry's angry green eyes, "I'm sorry...sorry." The blonde muttered, completely frightened. He'd never seen Harry this angry when they argued, and he'd never gotten physical with him either.

*"You better fucking be." Harry muttered as he let go of the blonde wrist picking up his beer only to take a large gulp. Of course Harry didn't notice what he had just done...and he definitely wouldn't for a while

 

ØØØØØØ

JULY 15TH

The food here fucking sucks, I had an allergic reaction to something 2 nights ago. I don’t think is was the actual food itself it was probably something in it or on it I don’t know. My tongue swelled up and my neck started itching. All I got was some anehisthamine shit. I don’t even know if I spelled that right but I could give a single fuck. Not like this is an essay. 

 

JULY 16TH

I haven’t had much time to write. We’ve been having longer group sessions and during our rec therapy we’ve had talks and stuff so I can’t sit down and write. My doctor is liking that I want to write everything down now. Its awesome actually because I don’t have to say a single damn word. They said I could maybe get a pen to keep and have with me so I can write at night and draw and shit. 

 

JULY 19TH

I lost my journal in the rec room the other day but Cecily found it so everything is okay now. I didn’t have anything to write in and it kinda made me nervous for some reason. I’ve kind of grown onto this whole diary journal thing. Like I mentioned last time they were going to give me a pen and ive finally got one! 

 

JULY 20TH

I've noticed that there's visitor hour every other day. Charlie's girlfriend always came to see him and a couple of other people's families or lovers came but Niall hasn't showed up. Mom has come to see me twice but that's about it. She sits with me and we get to talk and just stare at each other, but I dont want her I want Niall. I miss him more than anything and I fucking hate it. I can't call him, I can't do anything. I swear to god I always hear his voice at night and whenever I was getting off the other night to try and sleep I could've sworn I heard him moaning. I don't know. I think I might just be delusional at this point. 

JULY 22nd

One of the girls who is here for a suicide attempt managed to get into my room last night. She's gorgeous, has the longest fucking brown hair and brown eyes. Small perky tits and a perfect little ass. She sucked my cock which was much appreciated because I haven't gotten anything in almost two weeks. Not going to lie she's so much better than Niall at giving head. She deep throated me without making a single noise. Made me cum so fast because I've been needing it. Of course I returned the favor, and I found out she's a squirter. Blew my mind. We ate breakfast together this morning just exchanging some looks. Maybe this place isn't so bad. 

JULY 23RD

Some girl today had a code 909. Some schizo who was losing her mind saying the voices wouldn't go away and she started slamming her head into the wall. She was sedated and it was kind of interesting to watch...thank god I don't have what she has 

I DONT KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS

I didn't look at the calendar today so I don't know what day it is but it doesn't matter really. I just want to go home now. I haven't been able to work out the way I do and I haven't gotten paid and I don't know if my boss knows I'm here or anything and it's just a mess. Missing my bed an shit and I want sushi and all I get is fucking gross ass meals. Honestly the high school cafeteria food might've been better. could even go for a two day old seven eleven hot dog and it'd probably taste better. 

JULY 27TH

My doctor took my journal away for the past like two days because he wanted me to actually talk during group and not be doodling. He doesn't like what I'm drawing either. Apparently lips and dicks and other body parts aren't appropriate to draw. Oh well. At least I got it back and I can draw whatever the hell I want. It doesn't matter either because all I know is that i'm getting out of here soon and I can finally go home to Niall and go back to work and do my normal shit. I want to get off these damn pills that don't even make me feel like myself. I feel like a different person and I hate it. I hate it here. I just hate everything in general right now. 

JULY 30th

I ONLY HAVE TO BE HERE THREE MORE DAYS AND I CAN GO HOME!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, suggestions, and feedback are appreciated as always. love y'all! 
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall talking to his mommy...thats all.

•It had been at least two weeks of Niall living at home and things had been pretty...calm. It was almost strange, how calm it was. Niall didn't worry too much about Harry or himself, didn't even think much about what had happened to him. The fight with his brother or the horrible hook-up with Ashton, it just didn't matter to him anymore. Niall had gone back to work after taking some well deserved time off, of course he never told people why he left, just said it was stress. Niall had been ignoring Greg, even when the man was right next to him but only because his dad told him not to talk to him, and as always, he was going to listen and do as told. 

The mornings were Niall's favorite and they never use to be, but there was something about waking up in his childhood home after a good nights sleep to breakfast already being cooked for him that just made him so happy. He was used to getting up at five in the morning and making Harry breakfast, now he woke up at around ten to bacon and pancakes already on the table; it was great. 

"Morning mom." Niall smiled with a stretch, walking down the steps to see just her in the kitchen and no one else, "Dad and Greg aren't here?" 

"Morning Tiger." Maura smiled, placing a plate of waffles on the bar with little berries on top. Cute. "No, your dad went to some golf thing and lord knows where Greg went. Sit down Hun, eat." She ushered, pulling a stool out from the island. Niall just shrugged, lifting himself onto the stool and picking up his fork. 

"Can I get a glass of juice, mom? Or water, something." Niall requested, uncapping the maple syrup and drenching his waffles in it. 

"Sure thing." Maura chirped, turning around to get a glass from the cabinet and setting it down on the counter, going to the medicine cabinet once she saw Niall's head was down. She usually had time to prepare his drink before he came downstairs, but she almost burnt the waffles and she ran out of time so now she had to be awfully sneaky about the whole thing. She grabbed the two blue tablets that sat next to the bottle of Elavil, closing the cabinet and glancing over her shoulder once more. She turned on the sink while she crushed the tablets underneath the glass, disguising the noise then turning it off before scooping the powder into the glass. 

"Hey m- what are you doing?" Niall quickly interrupted himself, leaning his body to look around his mother, "What the hell is that?" 

Maura closed her eyes for a second before opening them to turn around and face her son with a fake smile, "Honey, calm down, it's just-" 

"It's just what? If it's anything what it looks like- you plan on killing me?" Niall scoffed, getting up from the stool and making his way around the island. He ripped the glass from his mother's hands, examining the inside of it, "Mom? What is this...?" 

"Well, if you'd let me speak for a second I would tell you." Maura snapped, which got Niall's full and undivided attention because his mother never snapped at him, "It's Evali. I've been giving it to you for a couple weeks now and-" 

"Evali? What the hell is Evali?" 

"It's an antidepressant, Niall! You need it more than anything and look, you've been doing so well with it-" 

"I'm not even angry at the fact that you're giving me it, I'm angry at the fact that you were giving it me without me fucking knowing, mom, you know how I am about shit like this, medications!" Niall raised his voice.

"Niall, please- I'm sorry, alright? Please, just take it. It's not that big of a deal." Maura spoke calmly. 

Niall just scoffed, "No!" He shouted, dumping the powder into the sink and turning on the water to wash it down. Maura just watched as her son washed down the crushed tablets, closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath. 

"Niall-" 

Niall began for the stairs, leaving his untouched plate of waffles on the counter before turning himself around at the railing, "I can't believe you. What if I was allergic to the damn pill? What if I had bad symptoms, what if...." 

"What if what?" 

"What if I only got worse..." Niall's voice was weaker than how it was previously, looking at his mom with now-sad eyes previous to the angry ones he just glared at her with, before charging up the stairs and slamming the door closed, making Maura jump. 

She took another deep breath, exhaling slowly as she was left alone to clean up the mess Niall had made.

-

* Once the kitchen was cleaner than it had been before, Maura sat on the couch drinking her coffee while reading her book considering it was a late day at work, so she didn't have to go in until the afternoon. At least twenty minutes passed, and she figured she should at least bring Niall his breakfast rather than letting it sit on the counter getting cold. Placing everything down on the coffee table, she stood up and took nialls plate, and silver ware into her hand along with the syrup bottle she had placed near by. A couple berries might've fallen off the waffles on the way up the stairs, and she made a mental reminder to clean them up eventually. Maura stood outside of Niall's door just listening to him sniffle and cry. Was this a good time? She thought to herself before gently knocking on the door. "Niall? Hun...can I come in?" 

•Niall had been crying for probably about fifteen minutes, though it felt like hours and he just really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. His pillow was all wet and he hadn't breathed any fresh air since he planted his face in the pillow, just sobbing uncontrollably but he wasn't hysterical. Hearing the knock on his door just made him bury his face further, if that was even possible. "No..." He replied, not that it sounded like anything or could even be heard, it just sounded like a loud whine.

*"Hun, I can't hear you when you talk into a pillow." Maura sighed while gently resting her head against the large wooden board. "I have your waffles." She informed, "I would slide them under the door but I don't think it'll work and the berries will fall off." Maura giggled. "Come on. I don't have any juice or pills. Just waffles, syrup, and a big warm hug for you."

•Niall had to admit, he was a tad bit hungry and hearing big warm hug made him lift up his head almost instantly, "Come in..." He sniffled, rubbing at his swollen eyes and watching as the doorknob turned, only to open with Maura walking in with that sweet smile of hers that made Niall want to smile as well, but he fought the urge.

*Maura frowned a tad whenever she saw her son. It pained her to see him so sad and just...god she wished she could make him the happiest boy on the planet but she wasn't quite sure how to accomplish that yet. "Here you go, tiger." She hummed while placing the plate down on the bed. "Don't get syrup on the sheets." Maura added with a serious look only to glance around the room. All of Niall's old photos were still up. Still had his little knick-knacks around the room and all. Of course she wanted to talk to him and hear what was on his mind, but she really didn't know how to bring it up.

•Niall forced himself to sit up, taking the plate of waffles in his hands and picking at the few berries that were still on the top, popping them in his mouth as he just stared down at his plate, setting it in his lap to look up at his mother. He could tell by the way her lips moved slightly that she wanted to say something, so he decided to start instead, "I'm sorry I'm the worst son in the world right now. Proper mess." He muttered, chewing on a berry and still sniffling, "You don't need any of this right now, all the weight on your shoulders of me and my problems. You don't deserve that. I'm literally a problem child right now...but you think I'm seriously depressed?" Niall questioned while looking back down at his waffles, a couple tears dropping down on them as he used a fork to bring a small piece to his mouth.

*Whenever Maura heard Niall speak up, her eyes were on him as she listened closely. If you were quiet enough you could've probably heard her heart snap. "Niall don't say that." She mumbled while walking over to him sitting down on the bed with him. "Don't say that about yourself. I don't think any of the things you just said." Maura informed while looking at the tears roll down Niall's cheek. "Come here," she sighed while scooting closer to Niall taking him under his arm. It didn't help that he was much taller than her either because holding her little boy now really was a complicated task. "I don't think you're seriously depressed, Hun. You're just..." Maura began only to sigh, "I don't know how to explain it...even if I did you wouldn't like the words I use. So let's just say I do think you're something along the lines of being depressed."

•"But I'm not." Niall said defensively with a slight frown, looking up at his mom from under her petite arm. "I'm not. I'm just...overwhelmed." Niall muttered, nibbling on the sides of his waffle as tears kept rolling down his cheeks, even though he wasn't even trying to cry anymore. "And I miss Harry...a whole bunch." He added quietly.

•Maura frowned and held her son close feeling his chest flutter a bit, it was obvious he really was trying not to just let everything out. "I know you do, Niall. He's getting the help he needs." She informed while bringing her hand towards Niall's face to wipe his tears. "Just let it out..." Maura coaxed, "let it out, Hun."

•Niall couldn't help but bring his arms around his mother, clutching onto the back of her shirt like a god damn child, but he could care less at this point, completely sobbing into the crook of her neck. "Mommy..." He sobbed, "I want Harry..." He cried, probably getting his moms shirt all wet as he just couldn't stop. He was glad no one else was home, he couldn't even imagine all the shit he'd get from the men in the house; a grown man clutching onto his mother and just crying uncontrollably, it was pathetic.

*Once again, Maura's heart snapped into a million pieces. The last time she had Niall crying like this was whenever his goldfish died. That was at least eighteen years ago. "I know...I know." Maura tried while he pressed a gentle kiss to Niall's head, "you're alright, tiger. Just let it out. Let it all out, just don't get your tears on your waffles." She chuckled faintly.

*Niall couldn't help but chuckle slightly after his mother's words, pulling away to look at her, "Thank you, mom, for dealing with me. I promise you it won't always be like this." Niall smiled slightly with tears still rolling down his cheeks, "I love you." He spoke softly, wrapping himself around his mom again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, suggestions, and feedback are appreciated as always. love y'all! 
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry are reunited.

•The weeks had crawled by and Niall wasn't quite sure if he dreaded, or couldn't wait, until the day he had to pick Harry up from the hospital. Of course he didn't /have/ to pick him up, Anne offered to pick him up but Niall wanted to do the job. He didn't know what to expect of Harry, with his hands shaking on the steering wheel the whole way up to the hospital, being honked at a couple times for swerving into another late accidentally or not going when the lights turned green; his mind was else where. He didn't know if Harry had changed, seeing as he hadn't seen the man since, or if he had changed drastically. He pulled up into a parking spot, leaving the car and walking up the sidewalk to the doors. He passed what he assumed was a woman and her daughter, who were both sobbing as they walked in the opposite direction. Niall sort of grimaced at the scene, he hated more than anything when people cried around him, it almost made him want to cry as well. He caught the door as someone walked out and made his way inside, approaching the front desk with a nervous smile towards the older lady behind it. "Hi, I'm uh- I called ahead, I'm here for Harry Styles." He spoke with a shaky voice. The lady looked up at him over her small-framed glasses, "Name?" "Uh, Harry Styles." The lady rolled her eyes, "No, your name, Hun." Niall paused for a moment, tapping his fingers on the counter before finally answering, "Niall." He blanked out on his own name, his whole mind has just been Harry, Harry, Harry and nothing else. "Alrighty, take a seat, or just wait right here. He'll be right out." The lady smiled with a slight nod of her head. Niall just laughed nervously, backing away from the counter with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, glancing around the room before looking at the door and just waiting for the moment when it opens.

*Harry had known for the past three days that he was going home. All he wanted to do was get out of the mental institution and never come back. Sad thing appears to be that he has to come back every other week to make sure he's still steady and all. Better than being there forever though. The boy had been anticipating the end of the day where he would be picked up. As soon as it was four in the afternoon Harry was ready to go with his little backpack his mother had dropped off with his clothes and other necessities. Even though the no touch policy was still in place for Harry since he was still in the building, but that didn't stop him from hugging two people then running off. A nurse let him through the doors and double checked all the paperwork was right and that all his prescriptions were ready for pick up at a close by pharmacy. The brunette made his way into the lobby and just smiled. He'd only seen it once, and he only hoped this would be the very last time. Green eyes scanned the lobby for his mother, but all he saw was Niall sitting in one of the large chairs. Of course he didn't really know what to say, or what to do...so he kind of just stood there...frozen.

•The moment the door finally opened and Niall looked up to the familiar brunette standing right across the lobby from him, they both sort of just stayed in place, blue eyes looking into green eyes before Niall finally stood up, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants as the build up of tears began to blur his vision. The blonde cracked a small, sideways smile as he took a few steps forward, before rushing over to the brunette and nearly knocking the man over with his arms around him so tight, he thought he could crush him. He buried his nose into the man's neck and messy hair, taking him all in while just sobbing as if someone had died. They were happy tears though, and nothing was said...but nothing needed to be said.

*Harry's hesitantly stepped forward and let Niall enter his arms. He let the bag drop to the ground, and he just hummed contently whenever he finally got to hold his boyfriend. He hadn't been able to in so long, none the less hold anyone in general. "Hi, baby." Harry whispered while holdings him as close as he possibly could. "I've missed you..." He added as his hand gently rubbed over niall's back. There was a pain somewhere in the back of Harry's mind knowing Niall didn't come to see him until now, but the knowing he was here right now, and in his arms, all his problems disappeared. Harry wasn't feeling or showing much emotion considering he was on two mood stabilizers and all, but he was feeling something. "Hi..." Harry muttered again as he looked back and just smiled warmly at the crying blonde.

•Niall pulled his head back to look at Harry, smiling with small sobs escaping his lips, "...Hi." Niall whispered, though he didn't mean to, his voice just sort of cracked when he said it as he rubbed at his eyes with a breathless chuckle. The whole lobby had been staring at the two of them, an old couple smiling while everyone else just glared and wish they'd just leave. "Let's go home." Niall spoke softly, running a hand back through the green-eyed boys curly hair then taking his hand, saying a quick goodbye to the lady at the front desk then exiting the building. As the two got in the car, Niall waited for Harry to get his seatbelt on before starting the car, backing up while glancing at the boy next to him. He wasn't use to driving with Harry in the car, it use to be Harry always drove, no matter what. "So..." Niall started, putting the car in drive then leaving the parking lot, "How was it?" He questioned, turning his head to look at him as he waited for a car to pass by in order to turn right.

*Once Harry got in the car, he was extremely quiet. "Okay I guess." The man replied to his boyfriend before clearing his throat. It was weird to finally see buildings again and cars, they could other go into an enclosed area outside every day. They pretty much were treated like caged animals. "I just wanna go home..." The brunette spoke up. While glancing over at Niall. Harry was sick of being cooped up in the looney bin. The man just wanted to be home, in his bed, on his couch, back at work...he just wanted to be back at his normal life.

•Niall turned onto the street and began to follow the route back to their apartment. Harry's words made Niall want to cry all over again, he just sounded so sad and...different. "That's exactly where we're going, babe." Niall forced a smile, it was a true smile, it just took a bit of effort to put on. He didn't ask anymore questions the rest of the way home, decided to just let Harry enjoy the sound of the cars driving pass them and the quiet radio. He thought it was only best to leave him be for a while, get him use to the outside world again before asking him questions, like what medications he has to take and what did he do at the hospital, anything like that. After a thirty minute drive back to the apartment,  
the one neither of them have been to for quite a while now, Niall pulled into the parking structure and got out of the car, opening the car door for Harry.

*Harry stared out the window the whole way home. Everything was pretty, not to mention the sun was setting and that was the best whenever they were going over the sky bridge. The man wasn't sure if he wanted to really get out of the car whenever they got home, but he ended up doing so. Picking up his bag, Harry slung it over his shoulder while clutching onto his notebook for dear life. He almost sure he wasn't going to stop writing it in. Not now anyways. The man followed Niall almost like a lost puppy into the building, and to their apartment. It was surprising how quiet Harry actually was. He really wasn't himself...but alas, Harry didn't recognize that himself.

•Niall bit his lip as he opened the front door, going in before Harry then closing the door after him. Everything was just how they left it. A couple holes in the wall, broken items sitting on top of the coffee table and the pillows on the couch were still arranged the same way from when they were all sitting on it. Niall looked at the kitchen table, seeing a couple bottles and some small chains, making his way over to pick up the note that laid beside it all. It read:

Niall: Here's Harry's prescribed medication and necklaces. Doses are written on the bottle, please have Harry take them as directed, very important! 

\- Anne xoxo

The note was written on the back of a grocery store receipt which made Niall smile, seeing as Anne had nothing else to write the note on. He picked up the bottles and read over the instructions briefly before setting them down and grabbing Harry's cross necklace, playing with it between his fingers before turning around to a very dazed and tired looking Harry, still standing by the door, looking lost. Niall made his way over to the man, unhooking the necklace and placing it around the brunettes neck, fiddling with closing the hook as he just stared into his green eyes.

*Harry really didn't know how to feel about being home. It really was a lot different now. Would take him some time to get used to. As soon as he saw Niall walk towards him and smiled warmly as he saw the necklace. Finally he wouldn't feel naked now, and he would have something to fiddle with and occasionally nibble on. "Thank you..." Harry mumbled before bringing his head up to look around the apartment. You couldn't say anything to him about being off or anything because of course it was fucking expected being on five medications. Seroquel, and tegretol were taken during the day, trazodone and vistaril at night, and xanex as needed. "I wanna shower." Harry spoke up quietly.

•Niall ran his hand down Harry's chest, nodding slightly to his words, "Of course, um, I'm going to make us some dinner." Niall smiled, backing away from Harry only to turn around and make his way to the kitchen, searching the cabinets for something, anything, but there were only weird combinations of food.

*Harry muttered an okay before making his way over to their bedroom. Seems like this place had been vacant for quite a while. Placing his bag down in his bedroom, Harry slowly stripped himself down from his clothes before making his way to the bathroom. Opening up the glass door he furrowed his brows a bit. Forgot what a normal shower looked like. Harry had kept the door open just out of habit considering someone always came in and out to check on him but now...now he could finally shower by himself without eyes constantly looking at him. The man waited for the water to heat up while looking around at the bathroom examining everything all over again. Messy as always. Feeling the warm water quickly soak his skin made Harry sigh contently. Finally. The man felt like he hadn't had a proper shower in years, but it was only three weeks.

•Niall waited till he heard the water start to close the pantry and walk towards the living room. He looked into the hallway to make sure Harry wasn't out to begin making what he had been thinking about since he picked Harry up from the hospital. He started by taking the table chairs and arranging them in the middle of the living room in front of the couch, far from each other in a square. He bit on his finger as he stepped back and looked for what else he needed, then...fuck; he would need blankets from the hallway closet and pillows from the bedroom. He creeped across the hall and past the bathroom, stopping in front of the open door, "You good?" Niall questioned, looking at Harry through the glass door of the shower.

*Harry stood there staring down at his feet while he let the hot water caress over his shoulders and back. His whole chest was pretty much dry, and his head was hanging between his shoulders. Mainly he was just relaxing...more so practically doing nothing except for blinking and breathing. He could take the longest shower he wanted right now, so he was going to take that opportunity. Darting his eyes towards the voice, Harry put his hand on the glass to wipe away the steam to be able to see Niall and he just hummed in response. He was fine, just didn't want to do much. Harry knew he really did need to do some man-scaping at the moment...not like it mattered though because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be doing anything for a while considering one of his medications caused just a bit of dysfunction down south he had come to notice.

•Niall just bit his lip, nodding slightly before moving away from the doorway. He wanted to cry, he really did, Harry was just...acting strange and not himself; emotionless. He went into the hallway closet and grabbed a bunch of blankets, walking past the bathroom again but quickly so Harry couldn't see what he was doing. He at least hoped Harry would crack a small smile at his attempt to recreate something very special to them, if he even remembered, that is. It took about twenty minutes of Niall fussing with blankets and pillows while nothing but running water was heard from the bathroom, only to create the best fort Niall though the could ever make. He put his hands on his hips and stepped back, admiring his work with a small smile. It was almost exactly the same as the first time, except there wasn't a mattress and it was just couch cushions in replace of that.

*Eventually Harry had just let himself sit down in the shower leaning up against the tile wall letting the water fall all over his body. At this point the water was cold, and he was just wasting it, but nothing was bringing Harry to want to even get out. Very slowly, almost like a chameleon, Harry brought his hand up to turn the water off and all you heard was the excess water gurgling down the drain. You figured Harry would get out; nope. The man just sat there on the cooling tile while staring at the water droplets slide down the stained glass from water and soap build up over time.

•Niall sat on the cushion-less couch for a while, waiting for Harry to come out but he never did, not even when the water stopped, so he finally decided to get up and make his way to the bathroom yet again, "Babe..." He said softly, knocking on the doorframe gently, "You gonna get out? It's been thirty minutes...I have something to show you."

*"M'comfortable." Harry muttered as he looked at Niall through the glass, of course Harry now realized he forgot to even wash his body and shampoo his hair and it was definitely too late for that now since the hot water was all gone. "I guess I will though." The man spoke as he slowly stood up, his knee popping at he did so. Pushing the door open, Harry grabbed a towel off the small rack above the toilet quickly fluffing his hair dry before the towel was wrapped around his waist.

•"Thank you," Niall smiled slightly, taking both of Harry's hands in his, "You have to close your eyes." He mumbled, waiting for Harry to do so before walking backwards towards the living room, watching Harry's face the whole time until they were in front of the fort. "Okay, now...open them." Niall instructed, moving to the side of Harry yet still watching the man's face.

*Harry let his boyfriend guide him to where he was being led, and as soon as he opened his eyes, his thin lips curved into a gentle smile. "Hey it's like the fort I made." The man chirped quietly as he walked around and looked at it. "Without the Christmas lights and stuff. And no bed." He added before glancing up at Niall. "You're good at forts."

•"Yeah...well," Niall rubbed at the back of his neck, "You were trying to impress me when you made your fort...and it worked, I'm just trying to make you smile with mine." Niall chewed on his nail, looking at Harry as if he was a judge and he was about to get kicked off some poor television show.

*"I like it." Harry muttered as he crouched down and crawled inside. It looks pretty cozy. There were blankets everywhere which Harry loved. "Are you going to get in here with me or is it just for me?" The man asked curiously as he got himself comfortable almost like a cat would on several blankets.

•"Well, hold on a sec, everything has to be perfect." Niall smiled, scrunching his nose before opening the DVD case he sat on the coffee table. It wasn't Napoleon Dynamite, it would've been if he would've found the damn disc, but no, so instead it was The Hangover, another instant favorite. He popped it in the DVD player before turning on the television and getting the film to play, turning around with a smile then crawling to get into the fort next to his boyfriend. "Glad you like it..." Niall mumbled.

*Harry looked over at Niall as soon as got close to him. "I've missed being home." The boy admitted while his hand began to fiddle with his necklace. Everything felt weird. Harry didn't know how to explain it either. It's just medicine. Nothing more than little tablets and capsules. They're helping, not hurting. That's all Harry was told over and over again. After a couple of seconds, Harry rolled into his side and exhaled through his nose in a quick huff.

•Niall smiled sadly at Harry's words, not knowing how else to respond, other than non-verbally. It made him sad how Harry was so...different, almost too relaxed and emotionless. Of course he wouldn't be himself, if he was himself he would be raging, which was the point of everything but Niall didn't expect any of this...to lose the Harry he had known for so long. All he could do was wrap his arm across the boys waist, looking up at him before placing a kiss underneath the boys jaw. "Are you feeling okay?" Niall questioned, concern laced into his tone as he rubbed the mans side.

Harry glanced down at Niall and smiled gently. If he enjoyed anything, it was Niall rubbing his back or sides...just gentle touches in general. "Yeah, just tired." He informed while bringing a hand behind his head to get himself comfortable. "How have you been, blondie?" Harry questioned. He hasn't heard anything from Niall, or anything about him. It wouldn't get to ask how he had been because he didn't have a single clue.

•Niall just shrugged at Harry's question, not knowing the line of what to tell him and what not to tell him. "Been fine." He muttered, "Just missed you." He spoke softly, which was completely true, "A lot." He added with a small smile, looking up at the brunette as he began to rub his hand in little circles on his boyfriends chest.

*Harry's eyes immediately looked down at Niall's hand which was rubbing his chest, and he couldn't help but let the corners of his lips curve up. At the moment, the man didn't know what the younger was aiming at, but he enjoyed the gentle touches as always. "Missed you too..." Harry muttered.

•"Yeah?" Niall smirked, tilting his head to look up at the green-eyed boy again, letting his fingertips trail down to the boys abs, then a little further so he could trace the fern tattoo on his left hip. Niall wasn't quite sure what he was aiming at either, or if it would even be the right time to start anything they might not be able to finish. Though, he continued to let his finger tips trace the inked leafs very gently with a small smile on his face.

*"Whatcha doin'?" Harry chuckled as he brought a hand up to run through Niall's hair. Had it gotten softer? Harry was almost sure it had gotten softer. The green eyes flicked around from looking at Niall's hand, to the movie, back to his hand, and then at the baby blue eyes. It was almost like the grass looking at the sky, or vice versa.

•Niall couldn't help but chuckle along with Harry, shrugging with a quiet hum. "Just touching." Niall answered quietly, sucking in the warmth of Harry's soft, tan skin. It went on for a couple minutes, till his hand slipped down just a bit further and began to play with the little strings on the towel, still wrapped loosely around Harry's waist. Niall was only teasing with gentle touches to the boys skin, looking up at him every now and then, glancing between his green eyes and his pink lips. God, he missed those lips, more than anything...so without another word he brought his hand to the man's chin, pulling his head down and tilting his head up just slightly in order for their lips to just crash together, moving together in a way that sent a weird sensation down Niall's stomach, a good sensation. He couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed Harry like this, he just never got the chance.

*Harry was taken back by the kiss almost instantly. His eyes stayed open for about three seconds before they managed to flutter shut. Wow. Did he really forget what kissing felt like? How long has it actually been; he thought to himself. Harry's right hand stayed behind his head while his free hand kind of just floated above Niall's bicep. It was almost like the man was having his first kiss or something. Letting out a slow exhale through his nose, Harry couldn't help but push his face closer so his nose was scrunched up against Niall's.

•The kiss was perfect, and Niall never wanted it to stop. He could tell Harry was caught off guard by the way the kiss went for the first couple seconds, until it got a bit more passionate each second. Now Niall just wanted more, moving himself on top of Harry to where his legs were on either side of him and he just sat on top of the boys waist, dangerously close to his cock as his body moved front and back within the movement of the kiss that had never stopped.

*Harry's breathing went jagged for a split second whenever Niall straddled him, and he let his head fall back and loll to the side. A heavy sigh left through his nose once again as his lips pressed into a thin line. Over the past three or four weeks, Harry had gotten used to being quiet yet again. The man was usually very vocal, so growing accustom to his old ways again was quite difficult, but he managed.

•Niall just bit his lip, pausing for only a quick moment hearing nothing but silence from his boyfriend; it was strange. Niall watched Harry's face the whole time he crawled backwards down the man's body, holding onto the front of the towel before waiting a minute until letting the towel drape off the sides of Harry's legs, revealing his flaccid cock with untrimmed pubic hair. It didn't bother Niall very much, taking his cock in his hand and licking up the bottom, just to get it a little wet so he can stroke it some, in hopes that Harry would get at least semi-hard soon.

*Harry hissed whenever he felt Niall's warm breathe against his cock, and his toes curled as soon as he felt his tongue on the underside. Been a while since he'd gotten a blowjob from Niall...but not from others. Harry placed both hands now at his sides just relaxing and taking deep breaths to make sure he kept himself quiet. Of course Harry didn't need to be quiet considering he was back home, but it would take a while for him to warm up to it again.

•As Niall's hand moved up and down Harry's soft cock, looking up at his lidded eyes and frowning only a little bit. He hated how quiet Harry was, usually by now Harry would be grunting and moaning...telling him what to do to his cock, it was just not something Niall was used to; the silence. After after more strokes, Niall stopped his hand at the base of his cock, flicking his tongue at the tip before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently, creating small sounds as he just focused on pleasuring Harry.

*Harry's cock stayed flaccid as Niall continued to play with it. Obviously a side effect of all the medications because by now, if Harry wasn't on them, he'd definitely be sporting a semi. Stomach fluttering, Harry lifted his hand letting it hover for a couple moments before it slowly made its way back down to his side. None of this was normal for Harry...he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this wasn't right. Not one bit, but all the chemicals in his body were clouding over it all.

•Niall continued to suck on the man's soft cock, choosing not to address anything about Harry's lack of moans or anything. Was he doing something wrong? Did he not like it? He moved his head down a little past the head, feeling the soft cock glide back further down his tongue. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with it, he was so use to having Harry harder than ever and just fucking his face, but Harry wasn't even moving, and the flexibly of his cock was something Niall just needed to get use to.

*Reaching behind him, Harry pulled the pillow closer to his shoulders so he would be a bit more comfortable considering he was practically sliding between the cushions on the ground now. Another sigh. Moving his legs around a bit, Harry opened up his eyes to glance down at Niall. "What's wrong?" He spoke up noticing the expression on Niall's face that wasn't typically normal for him. 

•Niall pulled back, wiping his lips off with his thumb as he thought of how to respond, "I just don't-" He paused, "You're so quiet...Do you not like it?" The blonde asked, with an innocent voice and puppy dog eyes looking up at the older man.

*"I do." Harry spoke flatly with a small shrug before pressing his lips together. "I just...can't really...like..." The man tired, "can't really get hard." He managed. It was embarrassing to say the least. Harry never expected that out of all things to be a side effect, but apparently for him it was. "M'sorry." Harry apologized under his breath.

•Niall just stared up at the brunette with a concerning look, "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I didn't know-" He stopped to chew on his lip for a few moments, "Didn't even think about that..." He mumbled, embarrassed himself for the fact that he even brought it up, he could've easily said nothing was wrong and that would've been that.

*"Just the meds i'm on." Harry added before his hand made his way down to his crotch. He let the palm of his hand rub over his soft cock along with his balls trying to maybe get some stimulation going. This really wasn't a time for any of this to be happening in all honesty. "Sorry m'not trimmed either..." The man added.

•Niall glanced down at Harry's hand before flashing an apologetic smile, "Not a problem." He spoke softly, gently moving Harry's hand away so he could stroke his cock for him, rubbing his thumb around the head and massaging it in a way to hopefully get him going at least a tad bit.

*Harry's stomach immediately fluttered and his body hunched up a bit whenever he felt Niall's thumb along his head. That was one place Niall could get complete control, and Harry might not of liked it because it always just over stimulated him. "Here, let me just try and you know." Harry spoke up as he brought his hand back to his cock stroking it at a decent pace.

•Niall moved his hand and put it in his lap, playing with his fingers as he watched the man jerk himself off. Another couple moments had passed by of Niall just watching him, finally bringing his hand up to play with the man's balls, he knew Harry always liked that, rubbing his thumb over the brunettes hairy hole as he did so, licking his lips just slightly.

*A barely audible moan got trapped in Harry's throat before he inhaled sharply feeling Niall's thumb. It wasn't often Niall even went down there to do much...he might've only done it once or twice because Harry doesn't enjoy feeling so vulnerable and submissive. Although, Harry noticed the feeling of his cock slightly getting fat...he wasn't sure if he was imagining it, or if it was actually happening.

•Niall couldn't help how his lips pulled back into a slight smile, catching onto what just make Harry at least semi-hard, he hoped. Pushing Harry's hand away again, he went down to lick at Harry's balls, flicking his tongue at them while stroking the older man's dick. He did that for a short while, before managing drag his tongue down the brunettes taint and stopping right above his tight hole. He flicked his tongue at the puckered hole, running the thumb of his right hand over the head of his cock again.

*Harry might've let out a small noise...but it was noise he has definitely never made before. What did you expect? This was the first time Harry had actually even had a tongue against his rim and fuck that felt amazing. "Don't..." Harry huffed as he pushed Niall's thumb back down before wrapping his fingers around his hand the best he could practically showing him how he wanted to be stroked.

•Niall moved back slightly, holding onto Harry's thighs before leaning forward again yet closer to Harry's face, "Fuck me." He muttered, very  
much demanding but right now all he wanted was just Harry and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one chapter left after this guys! just letting ya know! 
> 
> comments, suggestions, and feedback are appreciated as always. love y'all! 
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)


	17. Chapter 17

*Harry surprisingly didn't know how to respond to Niall's words. All the man did was stay still and stare right at the eyes filled with lust staring right back at him. "I..." Harry tried as his voice cracked. Fuck it's been a long while, "let me go get the lube, yeah?"

 

•Niall just shook his head, pressing his hand against the man's stomach once he felt him begin to try and get up. With his other hand, he reached under the cushions they were on and grabbed the small bottle he had obtained from their room earlier, "Got it." The blonde smiled, placing it in Harry's hand before switching positions with the man and laying underneath him, on his back.

 

*Harry immediately put the bottle off to the side only to slowly pull Niall's shirt off as swiftly as he could. As soon as he did so, he didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss from the hem of his sweat shorts all the way up to his collar bones trying to cover every piece of skin he could. "You're so gorgeous." Harry whispered.

 

•Niall couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks the moment Harry called him gorgeous. It wasn't like it was an everyday occurrence, he couldn't remember the last time Harry had called him anything but hurtful names...honestly. He brought his hand to the back of the brunettes neck, smiling widely as he glanced back and forth between the pink lips and green eyes in front of him. Completely stunning.

 

*Harry craned his neck down quickly pressing a passionate kiss to Niall's lips with a happy hum. "I love you." He whispered, "I love you so fucking much." The man whispered as he pulled back and placed his hands on Niall's thighs.

 

•Niall smiled at the man's words, chasing his lips with his own as Harry pulled back then laying his head back on the pillows. "Come on, baby..." The blonde whispered, almost whining, "Want you to fuck me so bad Harry.." He muttered desperately through clenched teeth.

 

*Harry let his long fingers curl under the hem of Niall's short taking the fabric into a tight fist only to gently pull them down. "M'not gonna fuck you." Harry began in the emotionless tone he had been using all evening. "M'gonna love you." Harry was almost positive he had never said that in his whole life...but now was a reasonable time to. 

 

•Niall could've sworn he felt his stomach drop with Harry's words, "I love you..." He whispered, pulling his legs up and out of his shorts that Harry began to pull off. That was the last thing Niall would've ever expected from Harry...to have him make love to him, they haven't made love since the last time they were in a poorly made fort and god, Niall's heart was racing just like the first time.

 

*Leaning down Harry was immediately pressing his lips hard against Niall's once again. Of course Harry wasn't hard anymore...but he would get himself there; hopefully. No words were said, and no noises escaped Harry's throat. Gently Harry placed his hands on Niall's hip flipping him over onto his stomach. Hopefully this would get him somewhere. Pressing his hips against the blondes ass, Harry let his flaccid penis rub up against the smooth skin.

 

•Niall bit his lip, moving his ass around just slightly as Harry was grinding on him. He could tell Harry wasn't hard anymore, which made him frustrated even though it was none of their faults. Little whimpers escaped from Niall's lips as he felt Harry's cock rubbing on his skin. The blonde reached behind himself in order to pull his cheeks back, pressing his face against the pillows and feeling Harry's soft cock just rubbing on his tight hole, silent.

 

*Harry held himself above Niall as he let his eyes flutter shut and his head hang between his shoulders. The noises Niall was making were just barely getting into Harry's head.

 

•Niall stopped moving his hips, closing his eyes and just allowing Harry to do what he'd like, biting his lip and feeling the man's cock stay the same and not stiffen one bit. He began to push his ass back, against Harry and near his bladder, whimpering and letting out small huffs of air ever so often.

 

*Harry had to admit, where Niall had pushed back made him shiver the slightest bit. The man hadn't relieved himself in about three hours and now he was kind of feeling it. Pulling his hips back, Harry grasped onto his shaft holding it up before closing his eyes coaxing himself to let go, and he did. A light yellow stream came from Harry's urethra and landed right on Niall's milky white ass.

 

•The moment Niall felt the warm liquid drip down his ass, he couldn't help but moan at the feeling, pushing his ass back further and letting his eyes flutter shut. "God, baby." He muttered under his breath, rubbing his ass against Harry's wet cock.

 

*Harry hummed in satisfactory, not only because of Niall's actions, but because he was finally emptying his bladder. You figured he would finally want to piss in his own toilet after a whole month, but this was better. Turning his hips slightly to the left, Harry let the lessening stream glide right between Niall's gorgeous ass cheeks

 

•Niall managed to bring his hand back to spread his cheeks once more, feeling the warmness drip over his hole as he let out quiet moans.

 

*"Wow..." Harry whispered as he took in the sight placed in front of him and took a mental picture. As soon as Harry had relieved himself he placed his hands on Niall's ass beginning to knead at the fat and muscle. God he missed doing this.

 

•Niall bit his lip feeling Harrys hands on his ass, massaging the damp pale skin. "Fucking..." The blonde trailed off breathlessly, letting his eyes shut once more, "Touch me, finger me..." He added, his voice weak and demanding.

 

*Reaching down to wear he had placed the the bottle quickly popping the cap squeezing some of the lubricant onto his finger. Letting his middle finger slip between the boys cheeks, he slid his finger from his knuckle, to the tip distributing most of the cold lube. It didn't take him long to let his finger dip in to the first knuckle. Fuck.

 

•Niall leaned forward once he felt Harry's finger slide into his hole, almost shying away from his finger for the first second. He always loved Harry's fingers, they were just so long and...god. "More, more." He chanted, pushing himself back onto the man's finger.

 

*Harry really couldn't help but crack a smile...that's the needy boy he knows and loves.  Without hesitation, Harry slipped as much of his finger in as he could. Just having his finger inside of Niall's warm tight ass was making Harry start to fatten up an inch or so.

 

•Niall let out small whimpers as Harry pushed his finger in deeper and the muscles in his ass began to spasm. "Fuck...another." He muttered, letting out a long exhale.

 

*Harry grasped onto the bottle yet again, pulling his fingers back only to squeeze a bit more than anticipated onto his fingers and Niall's rim. He slowly slipped two in and watched Niall's back arch. Still silent. Harry didn't know how he managing to do so, but that didn't matter much to him.

 

•"God..." Niall muttered again, "I want you so bad...so bad..." He added quietly with eye closed, pushing his ass back on Harry's fingers again then moving his hips in a slight circular motion. It was a few more moments before Niall was able to pull off of Harry's fingers, hearing a slight popping sound before flipping over onto his back. He looked at the man's cock, seeing it still wasn't hard and just frowned.

 

*Seeing the expression on Niall's face made Harry frown and cover himself up. It was embarrassing. It really was. "I...I just can't get hard." He muttered while placing his hand over his chub. "I can go get the toy?" Harry suggested nervously.

 

•Niall shook his head almost frantically, "N-no. I just want you, I want you." He spoke up before sitting up to wrap his hand around the man's soft cock. "Please baby- please. I don't want a toy, I want you." He repeated with pleading blue eyes.

 

 

*Harry whined and let his head fall forward so his chin was against his chest. 'I just want to get hard' Harry thought to himself. Harry didn't think his problem was this bad. If anything he figured it would be him just touching himself. God he was wrong. The man really could tell how desperate and needy Niall was, and that wasn't helping at all...he wanted to do everything to please him. At this rate, it just wasn't happening.

 

•Niall bit his lip at Harry's silence, in all honesty just wanting to breakdown in tears but he couldn't do that in front of Harry...it would only make him feel worse. He propped himself up on his elbows for a moment, reaching forward for Harry's cock and stroking it with his pale hand for a while until he made the quick decision to take his own cock in the same hand as he held Harry's. He began to rub their cocks together, looking up at Harry with those innocent blue eyes, licking his lips as he rocked his hips slightly, rubbing his hard cock against Harry's soft one.

 

*Harry was surprised with Niall's actions. the man couldn't even recall if they had ever done this...and he was aiming towards the thought that they probably haven't. "Oh shit..." Harry whispered under his breath letting his eyes flutter shut with the pleasure. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed just having Niall's hand on his cock, or having Niall's cock against his cock...not to mention the rubbing.

 

•Niall let out quiet moans as he stared at his boyfriends facial expression, he looked like he was enjoying it which made Niall crack a small smile, moving his hips at a slow pace and feeling Harry's cock harden just a little bit.

 

*Harry opened up his eyes for a couple of seconds just looking at Niall's hand wrapped around both his own, and Harry's shaft. "Well that's working." He chuckled glancing up at Niall before slowly moving the blondes hand to switch it with his own.

 

 

•Niall let Harry move his hand away, putting it behind his head and smiling at the sight in front of him. He watched as Harry's hand held both of their cocks and watched as they just gently rubbed against each other...and fuck, it was so sexy.

 

*"Can't believe we've never done this." Harry spoke up with a very light, gentle chuckle. With his free hand, Harry had managed to bring it down to slip a finger into Niall curling it gently paying close attention to the blondes actions.

 

•Niall smiled at Harry, loving how much he loved doing this, it really made him happy, considering he was hardly able to pleasure the man at all this night. Niall arched his back just slightly at the curl of Harry's finger, letting out small whimpers as he moved his hips again, trying to get more friction to his cock and more of Harry's finger, but it just wasn't enough. He brought himself to pull away, chewing on his lip for a brief moment before speaking up softly, "Fuck me, please fuck me... I need you." He muttered.

 

*"Don't think I'm quite there yet." Harry muttered as he glanced down at his cock, then to Niall. Harry couldn't remember the last time the blonde was this needy...it had to be the first time they had ever even done anything.

 

•Niall wanted so badly to just groan when Harry basically told him he wasn't ready yet. He didn't know how much longer it'd be till Harry could finally get hard or if it would even stay that way for long once he did. He reached for the bottle of lube, holding Harry's cock in his hand and coating it with the substance, lathering it up and just listening to the sound of the wetness as he stroked his cock a couple more times. "Please, baby..." He bit his lip, letting go and wiping his hand off over his thigh then flipping back onto his knees, "Love me..." He begged, looking at the man over his pale shoulder.

 

*Listening to the sound of the lube slicking against his cock and Niall's hand was mesmerizing. He fucking loved that noise. He continued to strike his semi hard cock  as he watched Niall flip over. Harry doubted this would work, but it was worth a try, right? Placing the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscles, Harry tried to push in and his shaft bent. Not hard enough. Fuck. The man kept trying, not to mention he just rubbed the head of himself against the gorgeous hole.

 

•Niall was just crossing his fingers in his head, hoping something would work and not completely ruin everything. Fuck those stupid pills... He finally decided on just pushing his ass back in one swift movement, Harry's cock just slid right in and Niall was immediately moaning with his face against the pillows and cushions. "Fuck..." He muttered, closing his eyes as he continued to push his ass back against the older man and further onto his cock.

 

*"Oh...God..." Harry whimpered while his arms rested at his sides as his fists clenched. He didn't know what to do with his hands. Of course it felt amazing...but the fact that it was so unexpected made Harry's mind go blank. He missed this. So much.

 

•Niall began to move his hips in small circles with Harry's cock as far inside of his hole as it would go. At this point he was just a moaning mess, licking his lips ever so often and just losing himself at the sensation of grinding himself down on Harry's semi hard cock.

 

*It took about a minute for Harry to come back down to earth and realize what was happening. If anything, he really, really didn't know what to do with his hands, but his right one found it way to Niall's ass. Straightening his back, Harry slowly began to pull his hips back and push back in. Now it was working. This is just what he needed all long to get himself hard. The man was pretty sure Niall could feel him fattening up and getting longer inside of him, and Harry wasn't going to lie...he would love for that to happen to himself.

 

•Niall rested himself on his forearms and squeezed his hands into fists as he picked up the pace, rocking his hips a bit more aggressively. He wanted it hard, and Harry was just being gentle...but he had no problem doing it himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he rocked his hips more with indescribable noises leaving his swollen lips.

 

*Seeing, and feeling the way Niall immediately changed was ridiculous. Niall had never done this. Letting out a gentle moan, Harry let his head fall back and he stared up at the blankets while listening to the sound of skin slapping and the small tufts of air coming from Niall's ass whenever Harry's cock completely exited ever so often. A hand came up and ran through his long hair while the other one just kind of hovered in the air. "Oh my god..." He muttered, barely audible.

 

•Little noises came from Niall's throat whenever he would push himself down on Harry's cock more and more, "God damn..." He mumbled into the blankets, feeling his prostate being tapped ever so ofter and the muscles in his legs tensing every time it did. His cock bounced around in small circles until he brought his hand down to hold onto it before moving a little faster, hearing the quiet, pleasurable sounds from Harry only made him want to move faster...so he did.

 

*At this point, Harry was pretty sure he was completely erect...and with this pace, he wasn't sure if he was even going to fucking last. "Take it easy, little rabbit." Harry huffed as he placed his hands on Niall's ass attempting to stop his rapid movements.

 

•Niall slowed down with the touch of Harry's sweaty, warm hands, as much as he didn't want to stop he did and just kept himself at a slow pace no matter how hard it was to keep it that way. A small drop of sweat dripped down Niall's eyebrow and he brought the back of his hand to wipe it off, it was really steamy in the fort but he didn't mind much...if at all.

 

*Harry scooted closer towards Niall only to move his hands up to the blondes pale hips. You would think he would've tanned this summer. Nope. Usually Harry was rough. Scratch that, he was always rough...but it was different right now. The man was actually gently pulling his hips back watching his cock reappear and disappear into Niall's ass, it was truly a perfect sight. Of course, he couldn't keep himself at the extremely slow pace, so he picked it up to a slow, but satisfying pace.

 

•Niall let himself relax as soon as Harry began thrusting into him gently, with nothing but the sound of wetness as Harry continued. He pushed his ass up just the slightest bit, wanting more and more and more, "Harry..." Niall muttered, almost whining, "Baby...harder...please, harder." The blue-eyed boy begged.

 

*"You sure?" Harry questioned as he leaned down over to the boys back kissing between his shoulders as he began to snap his hips a bit faster. Glancing at Niall shoulder, he saw his silver crucifix necklace resting almost perfectly. Harry tucked his head on the other side at the nape of Niall's neck. While gently kissing at the warm skin.

 

•"Y-yes, yeah, come on, baby..." He begged some more, tilting his head at an angle while Harry kissed his neck. "Want you to fuck me hard..." He muttered, spreading his legs on the cushion just a bit more to where each one was on either side of Harry.

 

*Harry didn't necessarily want to /fuck/ Niall. He might've just wanted to love him...hard. The man couldn't bring himself to use all he had, but he definitely picked up the pace yet again, hearing the gentle slapping of skin. Harry nuzzled his head against Niall's hoping he would turn towards him only because he just had to kiss those lips. He had to. "Hey..." Harry whispered.

 

•Niall turned his head after Harry's quiet whisper, glancing from green eyes then to red lips then back up again. Harry had leaned just slightly to meet Niall's lips and the kiss was nothing like Niall had ever had before, or at least just not for a long while. "I love you..." The blonde managed to whisper against his lips while Harry snapped into him.

 

*Harry smiled happily at Niall's words as he continued to thrust himself into him. It was a good stimulation for himself as well. He fucking loved it. It had been over a month since he had even had sex, and this was really starting to make up for it. Harry didn't take his eyes off of Niall as he straightened his back just a tad. The green eyes were paying very close attention to the blonde eyebrows which kept furrowing, his eyes that fluttered shut, and his little lips pressing together and opening as he released little moans.

 

•Niall couldn't stop moaning by now, not even if he wanted to. He was already losing his breath and breathing heavier, which could create a problem, and usually he would be worried about it by now, but he was too lost in everything to even think about it. "I love you so fucking much...so much...I love...so" He mumbled between thrusts as his eyes began to water, which was usually normal for him, saying he gets overwhelmed easily but he was actually crying at this point. "Harry- I...lov-" He continued to babble in small pants, hardly making sense anymore if any at all.

 

*Harry continued to get deep into his boyfriend while looking right at him letting his heavy pants go right into his face. "I love you too...so fucking much, baby." Harry whispered as he leaned down and rested his forehead against Niall's head. Craning his head, he wasn't hesitant to lick a single tear off of Niall's cheek. "You so fucking beautiful Niall." The man huffed.

 

•Niall just looked right back at the brunette, his breathing getting quieter and quieter until he just went silent. It was normal for him to stop breathing for a few moments during sex, sometimes he just couldn't focus on it so he just stopped, most of the time without even knowing so. No noises were coming from the smaller boy as he was being pounded into from behind, he just looked into his boyfriends green eyes with his eyebrows furrowed and lips parted.

 

*It didn't take long for Harry to notice Niall's complexion turning a gentle red, and he slowed down his thrusts. "You've gotta breathe baby." Harry spoke with a light chuckle laced in his tone before he heard the gasp. If anything, that was one of the hottest things Niall did. Getting so overwhelmed, then gasping and letting out a moan as an exhale. Mesmerizing.

 

•Niall ignored the slight squeeze in his chest, holding his breath yet again and gasping a few more moments to catch it again. Though his breath became short and he bit his lip, which only made it harder to breathe and each inhale made a wheezing sound. He immediately grabbed onto Harry's hand and squeezed just slightly, his chest fluttering in the slightest bit as he kept wheezing.

 

*Harry listened to Niall's gasp and stifled a moan in his throat. Why was that so attractive to him? The green eyes were fluttered shut and whenever he felt Niall's hand on his own, he figured he just wanted to touch him, but as soon as he heard the quiet wheezes and a struggled hiccup his eyes opened up immediately. Fuck. "You okay?" Harry questioned quietly as he put his hips to a halt, and once again staring right at Niall.

 

•Niall shook his head twice, with his lips still parted and wheezes that were only getting louder. He couldn't speak during times like these, so he just continued to shake his head with eyes that were so blissed out and almost fully lidded.

 

*Harry's face was pure confusion. Why was he wheezing like that and shaking his head? "Oh shit." Harry snapped immediately pulling away from Niall. Harry might've completely forgotten that Niall had asthma only because it didn't happen often, and well...that was a shocker with all the heavy breathing the two did. "Hold on." Harry muttered as he crawled his way out of the fort running to the bathroom. No it wasn't there. Fuck where did he keep it again? It was almost as if there were a teeny tiny person in Harry's mind just flicking through manila folders trying to find where Niall did keep his inhaler. All Harry could think about right now was the first time it happened and he was just hoping that wouldn't happen again.

 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

 

_•Niall had been doing laundry, load after load, unloading and reloading after finding a couple more shirts laying behind the couch and other odd places. He just unloaded the wash load into the dryer when he felt that damn, too familiar feeling in his chest along with the painful short breaths. He had to lean against the washing machine a few moments to catch his breath, doing what almost sounded like labor breathing exercises until things only got worse and his chest began to tighten more. "Harry!" He called out but there was no response, which he wasn't surprised about considering the fact that his shout wasn't nearly as loud as it could've been. He ran out of the laundry room and looked from the living room to the kitchen frantically; no one. He ran down the hall and took a quick glance at the empty bathroom before running into the bedroom and seeing Harry laying on the bed. Running definitely wasn't the smartest idea, considering now he was only wheezing and pointing at his chest while trying to get Harry's attention with wide eyes._

 

_*Glancing up from his laptop, Harry saw the blonde standing in the doorway with wide eyes. The first thing the man thought was what the fuck is going on. Sliding his laptop off his lap Harry's brows furrowed. "Are you choking?" He spoke up quickly as his body got a sudden wave of concern practically drown him. "Niall...what's wrong?"_

 

_•At this point, Niall couldn't speak at all, rushing over to Harry while just gasping and wheezing. He managed to hold up his thumb to his ear and his pinky to his mouth, signaling for some type of phone so he could call someone, like the emergency line. His eyes welled up with tears from the panic and struggle of hardly being able to breathe as his chest fluttered._

 

_*"Niall what the hell is wrong with you?" Harry spoke as he stood up and stepped towards Niall. His trachea was fluttered an to the point where it almost looked unnatural. His skin complexion was a dark red and his hand seemed to be scratching at his chest. "Niall seriously what's wrong? I can't understand all this." Harry spoke as he mimicked Niall's hands._

 

_•Niall jumped up and down a couple times in frustration of the whole matter, wishing Harry could just understand one thing he was trying to say before he died of this fucking asthma attack. He tried sobbing but he just couldn't, which could've been a good thing considering it would've just made things ten times worse. He needed help and a lot of it, and had to resort to using panicky sign language. He held up the phone sign again and acted as if he were dialing a number then held it to his ear again, looking at Harry, hoping he would understand while he pointed at his chest and throat again._

 

_*"Ph-phone? Phone!" Harry spoke, if anything it looked like Niall was playing charades, but Harry knew he wasn't. Grabbing the phone off of his bed, he handed it to Niall and stepped a bit closer to him getting even more concerned as he turned an even darker red. "What's wrong with you? Can you breathe?" Harry questioned as he watched his shaking hands hold onto the phone._

 

_•Niall shook his head frantically as he dialed 911 as quickly as possible, handing it back to Harry and grabbing his hand, squeezing it for dear life as if that would help him to breathe. Once again, pointing at his chest again as if Harry still didn't understand._

 

_*Glancing at the number at the top of the screen Harry's heart might've dropped out of his ass. Niall really wasn't playing. "Shit. Babe just, uh...sit down just relax." Harry tried before he heard a women answer on the other side, "911 what's your emergency?" "Hold on." Harry huffed as he sat down with Niall watching him lay back and practically pull at his shirt collar. "You want it off? Will that help?" Harry questioned, the wheezing coming from Niall was honestly terrifying, it sounded like that baby in that commercial on TV with the pertussis cough, but this might've been worse. Setting the phone down, Harry immediately put it on speaker before speaking up, "my boyfriend can't breathe, he's like...freaking out!" The man practically yelled._

 

_•Niall was grabbing at Harry's arms once he was laid down, kicking his legs on the bed as he watched Harry respond to the operator. He had never had an attack this bad before, if any at all, he expected a few coughs and wheezing, but not being unable to literally breathe at all. "Okay, sir, where do you live, can I get an address?" The lady questioned calmly and Niall just watched Harry's face as he gave her the address, wanting to cry so bad but he just couldn't. He literally thought he was going to die._

 

_*"Niall please stop doing this you're freaking me out." Harry spoke after he responded to the lady. "Has this ever happened before that you know of?" The operator questioned, "n-no...not with me at least. I...fuck I don't know what to do." The man frantically spoke as he continued to watch Niall's chest flutter. "We're sending a dispatch to your location, just stay calm. Try and calm him down."_

_Harry listened to the lady, he was surprised that people like her could be calm getting several calls a day about people having heart attacks, or anything severe. "Relax, baby. Relax. Deep breaths." Harry informed._

 

_•Niall was feeling very lightheaded by now, shaking his head some more as he closed his eyes for a few moments, hoping he would just magically be able to breathe again at any given moment. Not being able to communicate with Harry was the worst thing ever. His chest was moving at what seemed like the speed of light, kicking his legs around some more. His anxiety really made things worse, an asthma attack on top of bad anxiety was definitely not a good mix and Niall wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy._

 

_*"Niall calm the fuck down seriously you're scaring me." Harry spoke while placing his hand on his chest rubbing it faintly. His chest was practically fluttering like a butterflies wing._

 

_•By the time there was loud pounding at the door, Niall's lips were blue and he could hardly see what was happening or even going on. All he saw was Harry run and get the door, leaving him alone for only a few moments and came running back with two men behind him. One of them carried two special bags and another rolled in a gurney. "Sit up, sit up for me please." One of men said to Niall, sitting him up and helping him take off his shirt._

 

_*Harry started to become frantic whenever he saw the medics run in, that just made him extremely nervous. "Just relax." A medic told Niall. "Has he had anything like this before?" He questioned and Harry immediately shook his head. "Has he eaten anything that he might be allergic to?"_

_"No he's not allergic to any food." Harry spoke with a shake laced in his tone as he watched the medic place little pads on Niall's chest before listening to his breathing and heart rate. "Can we get him an oxygen mask?" The medic questioned, and Harry glanced over to see the other man already on it. "This is definitely an asthmatic issue or respiratory arrest."_

_"Asthma! that's it! He has asthma!" Harry snapped, now he finally remembered. Bit to late now._

 

_•Niall nodded slightly when Harry finally remembered he had asthma, allowing the paramedics to attach the mask over his mouth and nose, trying to breathe in the oxygen that was being provided to him but of course it wasn't working and Niall's eyes welled up with tears yet again. It was a couple minutes of fussing with equipment and small machines until Niall was finally lifted onto the gurney they had rolled in, inclined so that he was sitting upwards. He began to claw at his chest again, tossing his head back and forth until the paramedic moved his hand away and placed his own hand onto the blondes forehead to get him to keep still and not thrash around. As he was wheeled out of their apartment with Harry rushing along side of them, he couldn't help but reach his hand out to grab onto the brunettes, squeezing it over and over as if that was supplying his oxygen._

 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

 

Harry frantically scrambled around their bedroom before he saw the duffle bag in the corner of the room near the closet. It had to be in there, it just had to be. Dumping out the bag, Harry's hands pushed all the clothes away before digging about in the pockets. He had to fucking find it. Hearing the hiccups, and heavy gasps ever so often only made Harry move faster. Feeling the cool metal around the top of plastic, he immediately pulled his hand back to see the green inhaler. Thank god. Pulling the cap off Harry shook up the contents inside of the canister. The man practically threw the covers off of the fort, and he couldn't care less. "Here. I got it." Harry spoke as he got closer to Niall still shaking up the medicine inside.

 

•Niall fanned at his face the whole time as he waited for Harry, wishing he would've just hurried up before things got worse and more severe. He had already flipped over and say up, frantically grabbing the inhaler from his boyfriends hand and holding it to his mouth before pressing down once on the object, hearing a puff then inhaling slowly for a few seconds. He closed his eyes as he waited to deliver another puff, feeling his breathing slow down and become a lot easier to manage after each one. "Fuck..." He finally breathed out, completely embarrassed as a slight blush rose to his paler than usual cheeks.

 

*"Don't scare me like that." Harry whispered while he pulled looked at Niall straight in the eyes. "Or keep this little thing in the same place." He added while taking the inhaler from Niall's hand placing it down next to them. "You good?" Harry questioned as he brought his hand to Niall's squeezing it gently. "Hm?"

 

•Niall nodded, taking deep breaths, "Mm-Mhm." He hummed, "'M sorry...I just- 'm sorry." He spoke quietly, playing with the boys fingers gently. His heart was still beating at a fast pace, but he knew it would slow down eventually, it didn't bother him much.

 

*"No it's okay. Don't be sorry, baby." Harry mumbled while moving in front of Niall leaning over him causing the blonde to lean back onto the cushions. "Glad I didn't have to call the amberlamps this time." Harry whispered with a light chuckle at the small joke he made.

 

•Niall giggled while running a hand back through the man's long hair, glancing back in forth between the pair of green eyes in front of him. After a few minutes, he went completely serious, wrapping his legs around Harry gently and licking over his bottom lip slightly. "Didn't want you to stop..." He whispered.

 

*Harry pressed his lips together at Niall's statement before opening up his mouth. "I know you didn't but I had to." He whispered while pulling away to grab the bottle of lube yet again. Even though his cock had gone soft, he could try. Lathering himself up, Harry made sure to keep deep eye-contact with his boyfriend. Within a couple of seconds, Harry pulled Niall closer so he was completely on his back before lifting his legs so they were on his shoulders. Without saying much Harry let the head of his cock just rub against the puckered hole. It took him a while to get semi hard, but as soon as he did, he didn't resist sliding on into the boy, stifling a moan for probably the hundredth time.

 

•Niall couldn't help but arch his back, taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky one at the feeling of Harry's cock back inside him; it was the best feeling. Harry's necklace dangled between his eyebrows and he just focused on it as the man began to thrust into him very slowly, feeling empty once Harry would pull out ever so often but feeling immediately relieved once he would push back in. Little moans rolled off the boys lips as he leaned his head forward to watch Harry's cock slide in and out of him very slowly.

 

*Harry began to thrust at his previous pace, hearing his hip pop as he did so. It had always done that, so it wasn't alarming. "Look at me." Harry whispered as he leaned down closer causing his necklace to rest against his neck. As soon as the blue eyes fluttered open from their previous state, Harry just sighed, god they were so gorgeous. They looked like the sky on a perfect summer day with not a single cloud in the sky, pure blue. "Feel better?" He questioned.

 

•Niall looked up at Harry, feeling the cool metal on his neck and just staring at him as he spoke, yet again holding his breath only to gasp and moan. He exhaled while closing his eyes, nodding slowly to Harry's previous question. He was back to being completely fucked out looking with red cheeks and swollen lips. The blonde brought his hand around himself to hold onto Harry's warm thigh, using his other hand to stroke himself, staring right up at Harry and not breaking eye contact once.

 

*"You're so gorgeous, niall." Harry whispered as he gazed at his facial expressions. They were just so fucking amazing and beautiful...he loved it. He absolutely fucking loved it. As he continued listen to Niall, he only heard him continue gasping and all. "ride me. At your own pace, your gasping and scaring me now." Harry muttered as he pulled back and flopped himself down onto his back.

 

•Niall chuckled breathlessly at Harry's comment, crawling on top of the sweaty brunette and sitting on the man's lower waist. "My pace is going to be fast..." He smiled, sliding his cock back in his ass, feeling it ease into his hole and furrowing his brows at the amazing feeling. He held onto his own cock and balls as he began to rock his hips, already quicker than Harry had been fucking him previously, tilting his head back and letting his mouth fall open with loud moans.

 

*Harry brought a hand behind his head while his other rested on Niall's thighs for a couple of seconds before he started to move his hips, and fuck did that feel good. Harry forgot how good sex actually felt when it wasn't...well...forced to say the least. Harry didn't know how Niall did it, but the way his hips just moved so quickly and his hand was a blur over his cock...it was unbelievable. The sound of Niall's moan swam into Harry's ears and he just let himself relax letting Niall doing all the work. "Fuck..." Harry mumbled as he took his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

•Niall's moans were uneven due to the bouncing as he only moved faster, panting and beginning to stroke himself again. "Mm..f-fu..ck," He breathed out, "I..l-love..y....ou so much...Harry.." He mumbled into his mess of moans as he grabbed Harry's hovering hand and laced his fingers with his own, raising their hands over Harry's head as he continued to rock his hips at the same pace.

 

*Lifting his legs up a bit, Harry let his toes curl into the blanket that was draped over the cushions, and he let himself be mesmerized by Niall's face. In all honesty, with the pace Niall was going, and those adorable fucking moans and whimpers, Harry could've sworn he was right there. "I love you..." Harry mimicked breathlessly with his hand came up and squeezed at Niall's forearm with the other was occupied in Niall's fingers. Brows furrowed, his mouth slacked open as he panted heavily with extremely small moans he was trying so hard to stifle.

 

•The two of them basically just watched each other's facial expressions, and Niall stroked himself faster each time he rocked himself further down on Harry's cock, feeling the man underneath him move his hips upwards. That oh so great feeling of warmness began to rise in the pit of his stomach and thighs, tingling as it just became more intense. "Ha-Harry...I'm gonna..'m cum-" He felt the huge explosion shoot through his legs as he began to slow down due to the force of his orgasm, strings of white squirting from the tip of his red cock and all over Harry's sweaty chest. It was a huge load, a very large one, some even landing on the brunettes neck and chin. The blonde panted and relaxed his eyebrows, leaning down and nearly collapsing on top of the man beneath him, feeling the burn in his hips from moving them at what felt like the speed of light.

 

*As soon as Harry felt Niall against his chest, he wrapped his arms around his back while bending his knees only to thrust at a decent pace into the blonde. "Fuck..." Harry whispered, what really didn't help was Niall panting and whimpering right into his ear and nibbling at his shoulder. Seconds later, Harry felt his stomach tighten a bit, and he was cumming instantly with loud moans and grunts. "Oh fuck!" Harry moaned happily as he tucked his head into the nape of Niall's neck letting all his beautiful noises flow right into his ear.

 

•Harry's moans made Niall jump and gasp quietly. Considering Harry had been quiet the whole time, the sudden loud moans had in all honesty, scared the shit out of him. Once he caught his breath, he couldn't help but smile at the man's noises as Harry just held him tight, coming down from both their orgasms slowly and happily. Niall pulled away from the man to look into his eyes, running a hand through the brown curls in front of him before wiping the cum off his chin. "You're stunning." Niall whispered, with his weak, fucked out voice and a small smile on his face.

 

*"I...fuck...m'not done, m'not done." Harry spoke breathlessly as he still continued to fuck into Niall. Yes he had already busted a nut, but somehow Harry felt as if he wasn't completely satisfied and he wasn't. "Oh my god!" Harry cried out with a moan as he tossed his head back while placing a hand on Niall's thigh. "Fuck, m'cumming again..." The man struggled to say as he going through yet another orgasm.

 

•"God damn, baby..." Niall watched as the man convulsed with another orgasm, helping him out some by rocking his hips again, no matter how tired he was. Fuck, it was so hot. He felt another warm load shoot into his hole, biting his lip at the feeling and holding onto the man's shoulders. "Fuck, I love you so much, I love you so much" He whispered close to the man's face.

 

*Harry's stomach fluttered occasionally as he was coming down from his orgasm, not to mention his body tensed up which made Niall jump from how unexpected it was. "I love you too." Harry whispered before turning his head to the side letting his lips meet with Niall's. "Never going to stop loving you either."

 

•Niall smiled against Harry's lips, looking at the time on the clock in the corner of his eyes to see that it was close to a little past the time Harry needed to take his medication. "You gotta take your meds, babe." Niall informed softly, pulling himself off Harry's cock slowly before pushing himself up to his feet. "You were actually suppose to take them ten minutes ago." The boy smiled, walking to the kitchen slowly and carefully, they both knew exactly how he walked after sex. He grabbed the bottle of pills off the kitchen table, untwisting the cap only to look up and see Harry still laying there, "The fuck you doing? C'mere." The boy said with a smile on his face.

 

*When Harry was told he had to take his medication, he huffed almost like a small child would when told they have to eat their vegetables before they get desert. Not wanting to do so, Harry just continued to lay in bed. "You're the one that's up, you c'mere." Harry spoke up while rolling about on the bed. "I just came twice i'm not moving!"

 

•Niall giggled at his boyfriend, tilting the bottle in his hand and counting out the prescribed dose to bring to him. He went into the cabinet and got out a glass, filling it up halfway with water from the fridge, "You think I won't come over there?" Niall smiled, walking over to Harry with the pills in one hand and the glass of water in the other. "Here, babe."

 

*Reaching forward, Harry took the pills from his boyfriend popping them into his mouth only to grab the glass and finish most of the water before handing it back to Niall. "Can we sleep here?" He asked curiously while laying back picking up a small blanket to wipe his chest and cock off with.

 

•"Tired already?" Niall questioned, finishing off the rest of the water himself then taking the glass back to the kitchen, setting it next to the sink. "Thought we would at least watch a movie or somethin'." He shrugged, making his way back to the messed up, not-so-much fort and laying back down next to his boyfriend.

 

*"Well I hope you read the bottle because one of those is going to make me pass the fuck out in about fifteen minutes." Harry chuckled as he rolled over onto his stomach to get comfortable. "We can watch a movie though. I don't mind." The man informed. If anything, Harry would try and stay awake, but this was the medication he took in the hospital to make him sleep so he wouldn't be up all damn night.

 

•Niall smiled and got up yet again, "We'll watch..." He trailed off as he crawled over to the little cabinet under the TV where the DVDs and DVD player sat. He flipped through the cases before deciding on one, "Fast and Furious." He informed before taking out the previous film from the player and setting the new DVD in, closing the tray then pressing play. He crawled back to Harry on the cushions and laid next to him with his arm over the boys lower back.

 

*Even though Harry had seen this movie probably seven times, he couldn't deny Niall wanting to watch it. Since he didn't really want to watch the movie, he decided to watch Niall instead. Even when the blonde blinked it was fucking cute. Minutes had past and Harry started to find it hard to keep his eyes open. His eyelids just felt so heavy, so he made a compromise to close one while trying his best to keep the other one open.

 

•Niall looked over at Harry to see one eye closed and one open and couldn't help but laugh, "You look ridiculous, you sleepy?" The blue eyed boy questioned with a wide smile.

 

*At this point, Harry was dozing in and out of sleep, and Niall interrupting him kind of coaxed him to attempt and stay awake with him. "Mm." Was all Harry to managed to get out while his other eye fluttered shut. "Mm..." The man hummed again.

 

•The hums vibrated Harry's chest, making Niall feel it as well before looking at Harry again to see he was already knocked out. Niall couldn't help but place a soft kiss to Harry's warm forehead, smiling to himself as he watched how peaceful Harry's face appeared as he slept. Absolutely beautiful. "I love you..." He whispered, as if the man could hear him but that didn't matter much. He would probably never get to tell Harry how much he appreciated how much work Harry had put in towards changing their relationship for the better, because things /were/ better now, and this boy meant everything to Niall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we done did it. 
> 
> thanks for reading . 
> 
> \- [loveitziall](http://loveitziall.tumblr.com/)&[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i (loveitziall) thought my writing was shit in this so...excuse it if it was, btw...this is done on kik so please excuse spelling and spacing and whatever the fuck u wanna lose your marbles about. there will be more parts lol k bye.
> 
> \- Drunk edits & loveitziall


End file.
